He is assassin?
by UzumakiKagari
Summary: Disekolah naruto anak baru aneh dengan penampilan cupu yang sebenarnya hanyalah penyamaran untuk menyembunyikan identitas aslinya sebagai seorang assassin. Bagaimana naruto mengetahuinya? Bagaimana jika dulu naruto pernah bertemu dengan assassin itu dimasa kecilnya? summary tidak jelas, author bingung sendiri dibuatnya. Boys Love,BoyXBoy,shounen ai. R&R? Please?
1. Chapter 1

Huy!^^/

Nih authur datang dengan fic baru. #digebugin reader karena berani publish fic baru padahal yang satu lagi blom tamat.

Boleh dong kan imajinasi saya gi membeludak ingin dikeluarka/author tambah ga tau diri.

Jangan rajam author ok. Dengar dulu penjelasan saya, saya pub ni fic karena udah lama ni fic saya tulis sebenarnya. Tapi saya ga tau ini bagus apa nggak, jadi riview loh! Tapi baca dulu, supaya saya bisa tahu mana yang kurang dific inih.

Ini masih fic fanfom naruto, karena saya baru berani-walau udah tahu jadinya jelek-publish fic naruto.

Baiklah langsung aja yah,

Enjoy reading!^^

Naruto: 17 tahun. Kelas 2B

Sasuke:17 tahun. Kelas 2B

Kiba:17 tahun. Kelas 2B

Shikamaru:18 tahun. Kelas 3A

Disclaimer : Naruto bukan punya saya. Naruto punyanya Kishimoto sama tapi yang bener punya sasuke

Genre: Romance, Crime.

Rated: T

Pairing: SasuNaruSasu, belum tahu yang mana.

Warning:BoyXBoy, sho-ai,BL,Alur tidak jelas,Typo(banyak kali),aneh,gaje, membingungkan etc.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ or DON'T LIKE TRY READ?

**Chapter 1**

"Gawat! Aduh aku telat, bagaimana ini jam pertama yamato sensei aku bisa dibunuhnya!" teriak frustasi seorang pemuda,orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dijalan hanya menatapnya 'kasihan padahal anak itu manis tapi gila' yah begitulah kira-kira pikiiran orang yang melewatinya.

"Dasar si preman pasar itu! Kenapa tidak membangunkanku lebih pagi!" gerutunya lagi tidak jelas.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada pemuda tadi sehingga dia bisa mendadak gila begini? Marilah kita tengok sejenak ke beberapa waktu kebelakang.

**Flashback**

"Naruto! Bodoh bangun!" teriak preman pa-#dijitak ralat teriak seorang wanita berambut merah panjang pada pemuda yang masih saja tertidur setelah berusaha dibangunkan selama kurang lebih sepuluh menit yang lalu.

"Ini anak mau sampai kapan sih tidur?" gerutunya kesal melihat pemuda yang masih saja betah bergerumul dengan selimutnya. Pemuda yang masih tidur itu adalah anak dari wanita yang sekarang menampakkan seringai mengerikan diwajahnya.

"Khukhukhu" si ibu yang bernama kushina tertawa pelan setelah mendapatkan cara membangunkan anaknya.

Duakh!

"Wadaw! Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!" naruto yang sekarang sudah terbangun dengan cara yang sangat elit sekali yaitu ditendang oleh ibunya sampai terlempar menabrak tembok sampai dahinya dengan sukses mencium tembok.

"Bangun juga kau Kebo." kata sang ibu pada anaknya /kalau naruto kebo berarti emanya juga keb-#dihajar kushina

"Kau itu dasar preman!" teriak naruto,tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh dahinya yang memar.

"Sudah sana cepat mandi, kalau tidak mandi sekarang bakal telat kau" ucap kushina acuh sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya pada naruto.

"Jam?" tanya naruto bingung, dia pun melirik jam dimeja kecil dekat ranjang king sizenya.

"..."

"..."

"Uwaaah! Aku telat!" teriak naruto seraya berlari pontang panting menuju kamar mandi.

**Flashback end**

"Huh dasar preman bodoh!" gerutu naruto, kakinya masih terus berlari kecil menuju sekolahnya.

Disaat gerbang sekolah naruto yang bertuliskan Konoha gakuen sudah dekat, naruto tanpa sengaja melihat beberapa orang yang tengah mengerubuni seorang pemuda. Pemuda itu berdiri membelakangi tembok dan didepannya terdapat empat orang, terlihat seperti pemuda itu sedang dipojokkan.

Tanpa disadari naruto, kakinya melangkah mendekati orang-orang itu.

"Hei kalian! Tidak baik menindas yang lemah." ucap naruto begitu jarak dia dengan orang-orang itu hanya sekitar satu meter.

Refleks orang-orang yang tadinya memperhatikan pemuda didepannya berbalik dan menatap naruto.

"Cih! Pengganggu!" kata salah seorang dari mereka yang berambut putih abu-abu.

"Hei kau, kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan. Aku pergi dulu" ucap orang tadi pada pemuda yang terlihat terpojok tadi.

"..." pemuda yang dimaksud hanya diam dan menatap kepergian orang-orang tadi.

Naruto yang khawatir pada pemuda itu langsung menghampirinya.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya naruto ramah.

Tapi pemuda itu hanya diam saja dan menatap naruto datar.

Pemuda itu memiliki gaya rambut yang aneh, seperti pantat bebek atau ayam? Memakai kacamata super tebal yang penutupi mata hitamnya dan berpakaian rapi dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki, tangannya mendekap buku tebal, jika diperhatikan keseluruhan bisa dibilang pemuda tadi err cupu?

"Kamu anak mana? Sepertinya aku belum pernah melihatmu disekitar sini?" tanya naruto lagi senyum manis diperlihatkannya.

Tapi lagi-lagi pemuda didepannya hanya diam seribu bahasa.

'Aneh' pikir naruto.

"Dobe" pemuda itu pada akhirnya sebelum melenggang pergi meninggalkan naruto yang belum selesai mencerna kata-katanya.

"He-! Apa kau bilang hah! Aku bukan dobe tahu, dasar teme menyebalkan!" teriak naruto, walaupun pemuda yang harusnya mendengar teriakannya itu telah pergi entah kemana.

Naruto yang menyadari pemuda tadi sudah pergi hanya mencak-mencak tidak jelas sampai dia ingat satu hal yang sebenarnya pe- "AKU TERLAMBAT!" baru saja author mau bilang ternyata naruto keburu sadar.

Dengan berlari secepat kilat bagai eyeshield 21 dengan kecepatan cahayanya naruto pun bisa masuk kesekolah sebelum beberapa detik kemudian gerbang ditutup.

"Selamat~!" ucapnya, napasnya masih tersendat-sendat karena kehabisan napas setelah berlari.

"Bwahaha kali ini kau selamat naruto!" tawa seseorang dari arah depan membuat naruto mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Ini tidak lucu kiba!" gerutu naruto seraya berjalan mendekati kiba yang sedang berdiri didepan koridor sekolah.

"Heh, ini lucu tahu. Sampai hampir setiap hari kau seperti itu." ucap kiba sambil nyengir lebar.

"Mendokusai" kata pemuda lain disebelah kiba.

"Bagimu apapun selalu merepotkan shika" ucap kiba yah menyindir.

"Hehehe, kiba benar apa-apa kau pasti bilang mendokusai, makan mendokusai, belajar mendokusai, jangan-jangan hidup juga mendokusai untukmu ya?" ucap naruto ketika sampai didepan kedua orang tadi.

"..."

"He hey! Jangan ngambek begitu shika!" teriak kiba saat melihat shikamaru mulai berjalan meninggalkannya dan naruto.

"Iya! Kami kan hanya bercanda."sambung naruto, kiba dan naruto berlari kecil mengejar shikamaru yang sudah menjauh.

.

.

.

"Ohayou minna!"

"Oh,ohayou naruto!"

"Hmm,ohayou!"

Sapa balik teman-teman sekelas naruto.

"Naru kali ini berapa waktunya?" tanya salah satu siswi yang bernama ino.

"Kira-kira tiga detik!" jawab naruto bangga. Apanya yang tiga detik?tentu saja waktu yang tersisa sebelum naruto telat, karena terlalu seringnya naruto telat teman-teman sekelasnya selalu mencatat waktu saat naruto sampai disekolahnya agar bisa tahu jika naruto ada perkembangan untuk masuk lebih cepat.

"Yah, lebih lama dua detik dari kemarin." kecewa ino.

"Ino chan jangan sedih begitu. Ini semua salah si preman pasar itu sampai aku telat bangun."ucap naruto mengalihkan kesalahannya pada ibunya.

"Siapa yang preman pasar?" tanya seseorang dibelakang naruto.

Sontak naruto menoleh kebelakang dan begitu terkejutnya dia melihat orang dibelakangnya.

"Ya yamato sensei." ucapnya takut-takut.

"Tadi kau bilang apa naruto? Siapa yang preman pasar?" tanya yamato sensei.

"A ah, itu ano.." naruto menggaruk belakang kpalanya.

"Sudah sana pergi ke tempat dudukmu, pelajaran akan segera dimulai" perintah yamato, karena sebenarnya dia tahu siapa yang dimaksud naruto itu. Karena pernah suatu waktu naruto dan sang preman bermain kejar-kejaran mengelilingi koridor sekolah sambil berteriak bersahutan yang satu berteriak 'bocah kembali kemari dan makan bekalmu!' dan yang satu lagi berteriak 'aku tidak mau sayuran, ramen sampai mati' benar-benar seperti anjing dan kucing yang kekanakan.

"Hai' yamato sensei" ucap naruto, dia pun langsung berjalan kekursinya bersama kiba dibelakangnya.

"Nah, pagi semua!" sapa yamato setelah naruto dan kiba duduk.

"Pagi yamato sensei!" serempak sekelas menjawab sapaan guru mereka.

"Senang sekali sensei melihat kalian semua bersemangat hari ini dan...naruto!" panggil yamato.

"I iya sensei, ada apa?" jawab naruto, 'firasat buruk' pikirnya.

"Apa kau sudah mengerjakan tugas tambahan dariku?" tanya yamato, matanya menatap naruto tajam.

"A i itu, emm.." gagap naruto, naruto diberikan tugas tambahan karena dia sebelumnya tertidur dikelas saat pelajaran yamato berlangsung. Tapi sepertinya dia lupa mengerjakannya.

"Pulang sekolah kau bersihkan halaman belakang sekolah dan lapangan sekolah." Kata yamato.

"Apuah?!" teriak naruto mendengar ucapan senseinya barusan.

"Ta tapi-"

"Kenapa?" ucap yamato dengan muka seram "Kau mau protes?" lanjutnya dengan tatapan bak dewa kematian yang siap mencabut nyawa naruto.

"Ti tidak sensei" jawab naruto tergagap.

"Bagus, baiklah anak-anak kita lanjutkan pelajaran kemarin tentang masa puber-"

Tok tok tok

Penjelasan yamato sensei terpotong karena terdengar suara ketukan pintu pintu.

"Permisi." Seseorang wanita yang masih terlihat 'muda' menyembulkan kepalanya dari pintu.

"Yamato sensei bisa minta waktunya sebentar" ucap wanita itu.

"Tsunade sama, ada perlu apa?" yamato berjalan keluar kelas dan menutup pintunya.

Tak lama yamato kembali masuk kedalam kelas sambil tersenyum.

"Anak-anak" ucapnya " kita kedatangan murid baru" lanjutnya.

Setelah yamato mengatakan akan ada murid baru dikelas, kelas yang tadinya adem anyep dalam sekejap menjadi riuh karena membicarakan tentang murid baru itu. Seperti 'dia laki-laki atau perempuan', 'tampan tidak ya', 'kuharap dia perempuan cantik', 'aih,semoga dia laki-laki tampan' begitulah kira-kira gumaman-gumaman yang terdengar dari murid yang ada dikelas.

Yamato yang ada didepan kelas yang kehadirannya sudah dilupakan akhirnya tak bisa sabar lagi.

"Anak-anak,jika kalian masih berisik. Sensei akan berikan kalian nilai F pada pelajaran ini." Ujar yamato dengan nada riang tetapi jika ini anime dibelakangnya bisa terlihat bayangan hitam membawa sabit menyeringai lebar mengerikan.

Sekejap kelas menjadi sepi, tidak ada sedikitpun suara yang terdengar bahkan kodok yang sudah dibedah perutnya pun tak bersuara(?)

"Nah, begini kan lebih enak" ucap yamato.

"Kau, masuklah." Kata yamato pada orang dibelakang pintu.

Seseorang itu pun mulai memasuki ruang kelas, rambut hitam kebiruan, mata hitam kelam tertutupi lensa kacamata tebal, pakaian yang super rapi ciri-ciri orang yang sekarang berdiri didepan kelas.

Krik krik krik

Penghuni ruangan itu cengo melihat orang dihadapan mereka, laki-laki atau perempuan? Dia laki-laki. Tampan atau tidak? Jelas tidak, yang mereka lihat sekarang adalah seorang pemuda super cupu dengan buku yang didekap didepan dada.

"Nah, anak baru perkenalkan dirimu pada teman sekelasmu." Ucap yamato memecah keheningan.

Pemuda itu diam sejenak "Hn, uchiha sasuke" ucapnya.

"..."

"..."

"...err sudah?" tanya yamato karena anak dihadapannya tak mengucapkan sepatah kata lain selain namanya.

"Ba baiklah, kalau begitu sasuke kau bisa duduk disebelah naruto" kata yamato sambil menunjuk orang yang dimaksudnya.

Sementara itu naruto yang sejak tadi melihat keluar jendela sama sekali tidak memperhatikan apa yang terjadi dikelas terkejut karena seseorang mencolek bahunya dari belakang.

"Apa?" ucapnya ketika melihat sang pencolek yaitu kiba.

"Dasar bodoh, yamato sensei menyuruh anak baru duduk denganmu tuh!" kata kiba, karena dia tahu kalau naruto tidak memperhatikan sedari tadi.

"Anak baru?" tanya naruto bingung.

"Lihat depan." Ucap kiba.

Naruto pun mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan kelas, seketika itu alisnya mengkerut 'anak itu..' pikirnya.

"Naruto, kau akan duduk dengan dia. Namanya uchiha sasuke, aku tahu kau tadi tidak memperhatikan." Ucap yamato.

"Eh hehehe" naruto hanya bisa menunjukan cengirannya mendengar perkataan senseinya tadi.

"Haah, kalau begitu silahkan duduk disana kita akan memulai pelajaran kembali" kata yamato pada sasuke.

Sasuke pun mulai berjalan menuju tempat duduknya disebelah naruto. Saat sasuke baru saja duduk, anak disebelahnya bartanya.

"Hey, kita bertemu lagi." Ucap naruto tersenyum kearah sasuke.

"..."

Sasuke hanya melirik naruto lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada buku biologi ditangannya.

"Kau masih ingat aku? Tadi kita bertemu dijalankan? Aku tak menyangka kau ternyata murid baru disini dikelasku pula." Tanya naruto, tapi sasuke tetap diam tak menanggapi ocehan pemuda disebelahnya.

Naruto yang mulai kesal karena dari tadi dia dicueki orang disebelahnya.

"Hey kau tidak tuli kan?" tanya naruto akhirnya.

"..." sasuke tetap diam bersikap sebodo amat apa katamu.

"He-"

"Naruto! Sasuke!" terdengar teriakan dari arah depan, yamato yang sedang mengajar terlihat sangat terganggu sedari tadi karena naruto selalu 'mengobrol' dengan sasuke.

"Naruto, hukumanmu sensei tambah bersihkan toilet laki-laki dan untukmu sasuke, kau akan membantu naruto mengerjakan hukumannya karena telah berani mengobrol ditengah pelajaranku" tegas yamato.

"Hn" ucap sasuke menanggapi perkataan senseinya.

"Yamato sensei, kau tega sekali~!" rengek naruto karena mendengar hukumannya ditambah oleh sang guru.

"Tidak ada alasan apa pun, kalian berdua kerjakan hukuman kalian saat bel pulang sekolah berbunyi" ucap yamato dengan nada rendah terkesan seram.

"Ba baik"

**Skip skip skip time skip skip skip**

"Hey anak baru!" teriaknya ketika melihat sasuke di koridor sekolah sekarang bel pulang sekolah telah usai berbunyi dan naruto mengejar sasuke dari kelas sampai koridor yang sudah agak sepi karena para siswa telah pulang.

"Hey kau ini benar-benar tuli ya?"ucap naruto membalikkan tubuh sasuke sehingga sekarang mereka berhadapan.

"Apa maumu?" sasuke yang sudah jengah dengan naruto yang terus berbicara padanya walaupun dia tak menanggapi akhirnya membuka mulutnya.

Sejenak naruto diam, "Akhirnya kau bicara juga, aku sudah akan mengira kalau kau bisu dan tuli. Hahahaha" ucap naruto lalu tertawa senang karena akhirnya pemuda didepannya bicara juga.

Sasuke membalikan tubuhnya dan mulai melangkah pergi.

"Hey tunggu, kenapa malah pergi sih!" teriak naruto dan berlari mengejar sasuke.

"Kau itu cepat sekali sih larinya!" ucap naruto ketika berhasil mensejajarkan diri dengan sasuke.

"Hn"

"Hn itu apa artinya?" tanya naruto dengan wajah bingung.

"Hn"

"Naruto! Sasuke!"

Dua orang yang merasa namanya dipanggil mencari asal suara yang memanggil mereka.

Disana yamato sensei berjalan mendekat. "Kalian mau kemana?" tanyanya.

"Pulang sensei, bukannya sudah bel pulang tadi?" jawab naruto polos.

"Pulang gundulmu! Kerjakan hukuman kalian sekarang!" teriak yamato penuh amarah.

"Huaah! Ba baik!"

.

.

.

"Aku cape~!" gerutu naruto saat ini dia sedang membersihkan halaman belakang sekolah, menyapu dedaunan yang gugur menutupi rumput hijau dibawahnya.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau diam saja sih! Kerjakan juga hukumanmu!" geram naruto pada pemuda yang sedang berduduk santai ria dibawah rindangan pohon, terlindung dari panas terik matahari siang itu.

"..." sasuke membuka matanya yang tadi tertutupi kelopaknya dan menatap datar naruto tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun.

"Kembali lagi jadi orang bisu, haa~h." Naruto menghela napasnya. Lelah juga dari tadi bicara terus tanpa ditanggapi.

Drrt drrt drrt

Sasuke yang hendak menutup matanya dan kembali menikmati rindangnya pohon harus terganggu oleh getaran dalam sakunya. Dirogohnya kantung celananya untuk mengambil sebuah benda yang bergetar tadi.

Klik

"Hn" sasuke menempelkan ponselnya ketelinga, mendengarkan orang disebrang sana berbicara.

"sekolah/Hn/Ya/Hn" Begitulah percakapan sasuke dengan seseorang disebrang sana.

Sasuke langsung menyambar tasnya yang diletakan disampingnya setelah menutup telepon dan

ponselnya kembali bergetar namun kali ini hanya satu getaran kecil menandakan ada email yang masuk.

Dibukanya email itu lalu sasuke melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari halaman belakang sekolah.

"Hei, kau mau kemana?" tanya naruto ketika dia melihat sasuke pergi menjauh.

"..."

"Brengsek! Cepat kembali kemari dan selesaikan hukumanmu kacamata kuda berpantat ayam!" teriak naruto ketika melihat sasuke yang tak menghentikan langkahnya.

"Gaaah! Kenapa sih dia itu jadi orang aneh sekali."gerutu naruto.

"Tapi...AKU HARUS MENGERJAKAN INI SENDIRIAN, DASAR SIALAN!" Teriaknya sambil mengacung-acungkan sapu ditangannya.

####*###*####*##*####*###*####*####*###*#####*############*#*####*#############*###

01.24 am

"To tolong jangan bunuh a aku" mohon seorang pria yang saat ini sudah terpojok antara dinding dan seorang lain didepannya yang sedang mengacungkan sebuah pistol tepat kearah kepalanya.

"Katakan itu pada yang mengirimku." Ucap orang selain orang tadi.

"Aku akan membayarmu, berapa yang orang itu bayar? Aku akan membayarmu lebih asal kau tak membunuhku." Ucap pria tadi ketakutan.

Mata merah dengan tiga koma itu begitu menusuk, begitu datar dan begitu tak peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan korbannya itu.

Door!

Sebuah peluru meluncur menembus kapala bagian depan sampai kebelakang kepala, tak ada darah tapi satu orang telah kehilangan nyawanya.

"Aku hanya menerima misi pertama" ucap orang lain yang kini menatap datar sosok tak bernyawa didepannya.

Merogoh kantung celananya, orang itu mengambil ponsel hitam dan mencari-cari nomor telpon dikontaknya dan setelah itu memencet tombol call

Tuut tuut tu-

"Ya? Bagaimana?" terdengar suara seseorang dari sebrang sana.

"Misi selesai." ucapnya.

"Tepat waktu, cepat kembali kemari." Ucap orang yang ditelpon.

"Hn."

Tut tut tut

Mata itu tertutup lalu membuka, memperlihatkan mata merah kelam yang bersinar didalam kegelapan. Disematkannya pistol yang dia gunakan untuk membunuh tadi dibelakang bajunya.

Dan pergi menghilang dalam kegelapan.

Orang itu, seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin telah menyelesaikan satu lagi misi menghilangkan nyawa dengan alasan 'misi'.

**TOBEKONTINYU?**

Jadi lanjut ga nih? Saya merasa qo kalau fic ini jelek banget. Pengen saya sih lanjut, kalau menurut reader sekalian dilanjut ga?

Fic ini ga jauh beda dari yang satunya lagi, sama-sama genre Crime dan ga jauh dari acara bunuh-bunuhan.

Makanya kalian semua yang mampir harus riview!/ngancem bawa-bawa panci+spatula(mau masak)

Tapi ga riview juga ga papa, author ga maksa qo.

Yang sudah baca fic ini ditunggu pendapatnya.

Baca juga DID fic pertama saya, SasuNaru #digetok laptop karena promosi.

RIVIEW jika berkenan!^^


	2. Chapter 2

Hai~~~~! #bag big bug plak brak brug klontrang..(ditimpukin readers)

Huweee TAT maaf saya updatenya lama sekali,,,,

Gomen,, gomen,, hontou ni gomennasai minna sama,,,,!

Update ngaret sekali,,,

Rada bingung nih!

Ceritanya saya rombak abis-abisan,, jadi beda bangt ama yang aslinya,,,

Saya juga sibuk ama fic yang lain yang tentu aja SasuNaru,, masih betah difandom n pair ini^^

Dari pada nanti kebanyakan curhat,, balas review aja ya!

**Hoshi Yukinua :**

Nih udah dilanjut^^,, gomen ne updatenya lama

Makasih udah review!

**Shuriken89 :**

Makasih udah review(?)

Chap 2 udah lebih baikah dari chap 1?

**Uchy-san :**

Hohoho,, makasih ya uchy san udah suka ama fic ini,, nih dah lanjut,,

Maaf update telat ^^

Makasih udah review ^^/

**Tsukihime Akari :**

Iya sudah diputuskan Sasu teme jadi seme disini,,,

#garuk-garuk pala,, hehehe,, gomen ne klo judulnya salah,, tapi ga bakal dirubah gapapakan,,

Abis nyingkatnya lebih enak aja HIS,, klo dirubah IHS,,

Makasih udah dikasih tau ^^

Makasih juga udah review ,, update telat gomen ne,,^^/

**Iria-san :**

Makasih ya udah dikasih tahu,, nih saya usahain EYD n semacamnya udah lebih layak untuk dibaca ,,^^

Makasih sudah mereview nw,,\^^

**Guest :**

Salam kenal juga ^^/

ItaKyuu,, dipikir dulu ya ma saya,,,

Makasih udah riview^^

**MJ :**

Hai juga ^^/

Iya saranmu aku pikir" ya~~

Udah diputuskan ini SasuNaru kok !

Makasih udah review ^^

Yang fave fic ini,, so ThanX ya!

Okeh! Lets enjoyed minna

Naruto: 17 tahun. Kelas 2B

Sasuke:17 tahun. Kelas 2B

Kiba:17 tahun. Kelas 2B

Shikamaru:18 tahun. Kelas 3A

**Disclaimer :** Naruto bukan punya saya. Naruto punyanya Kishimoto sama tapi yang bener punya sasuke

**Genre:** Romance, Crime.

**Rated:** T

**Pairing:** SasuNaruSasu, belum tahu yang mana.

**Warning:** BoyXBoy, sho-ai,BL,Alur tidak jelas,Typo(banyak kali),aneh,gaje, membingungkan etc.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ or DON'T LIKE TRY READ?**

Tuut tuut tu-

"Ya? Bagaimana?" terdengar suara seseorang dari seberang sana.

"Misi selesai," ucapnya.

"Tepat waktu, cepat kembali kemari." Ucap orang yang ditelpon.

"Hn."

Tut tut tut

Mata itu tertutup lalu membuka, memperlihatkan mata merah kelam yang bersinar didalam kegelapan. Disematkannya pistol yang dia gunakan untuk membunuh tadi dibelakang bajunya.

Dan pergi menghilang dalam kegelapan.

Orang itu, seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin telah menyelesaikan satu lagi misi menghilangkan nyawa dengan alasan 'misi'.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian 'ditinggal sendiri menjalani hukuman' Naruto tidak pernah lagi mengajak Sasuke bicara, bukan karena tidak ingin tapi Naruto masih kesal pada Sasuke karena meninggalkannya sendiri saat hukuman sehingga dia harus mengerjakannya sendiri dan baru pulang jam 8 malam dan lagi saat baru saja sampai dia harus menghadapi super monster preman menyabalkan dengan ceramahan super panjang dan akhirnya Naruto yang sangat kelelahan baru tidur jam 11 malam, bayangkan diceramahi hampir 3 jam betapa inginnya Naruto mengutuk dan membunuh si anak baru aneh berkacamata tebal itu.

Kita abaikan penjelasan author tentang curhatan Naruto barusan, balik ke cerita~

Hari ini, tepat tiga hari setelah kejadian itu dan Naruto sudah bertekad untuk membuat Sasuke bicara dan meminta maaf padanya.

Saat pelajaran pertama, kedua, ketiga, dan sampai pulang sekolah(author males ngejelasin) mulailah rencana yang disusun Naruto.

"Hey, Sasu teme!" Naruto berlari mengejar Sasuke yang sedang berjalan menuju gerbang depan sekolah.

"..." Sasuke mengabaikan panggilan Naruto dan tetap berjalan.

Melihat sang Uchiha tidak peduli dan pura-pura tidak mendengar akhirnya Naruto menjerat Sasuke sehingga lengan kirinya, melingkar di leher Sasuke.

"Kerumahku yu~k!" Ajak Naruto, ekh lebih mirip paksaan karena Naruto menyeret-nyeret Sasuke sepanjang jalan.

"Lepaskan, aku tidak mau." Ucap Sasuke yang masih dirangkul paksa berjalan oleh Naruto.

"Hee, sebagai teman baru kan kau harus tahu dimana rumahku. Ayo sebentar lagi sampai lho!" ucap Naruto tak peduli dengan Sasuke yang kesulitan mengimbangi jalan Naruto.

Tak lama dari itu, mereka pun sampai disebuah rumah berlantai dua dengan pagar mengelilingi rumah itu.

"Nah, ini rumahku!" teriak Naruto saat sampai didepan rumahnya.

Dimata Sasuke rumah yang ada didepannya ini lebih mirip tahanan koruptor, kenapa? Karena rumah itu dikelilingi oleh pagar yang tinggi menjulang dan paku serta kawat diatasnya juga err benda bersinar merah juga disekitarnya mirip tahanan tapi ketika masuk kedalam, dia disuguhi pemandangan asri, pekarangan rumah itu penuh dengan bunga yang ditata sesuai jenisnya, bunga matahari dibagian paling depan dekat dengan pagar, lalu tulip putih dan rose merah didekat rumah dan pohon Sakura disetiap sisi rumah, agak terlalu ramai namun indah karena penataannya yang sangat baik.

"Ayo kita masuk!" Naruto kembali menyeret Sasuke kedalam rumahnya.

"Aku pulang!" Lagi-lagi Naruto berteriak tanpa peduli nasib orang disampingnya yang sudah setengah tuli akibat teriakannya.

"Eh, Naruto kau sudah pulang?" Wanita yang terlihat masih cantik walau umurnya sudah 40an melangkah mendekati Naruto.

"Preman kenapa tanggapanmu seperti itu heh, aku pulang terlambat kau marah, aku pulang tepat waktu kau malah heran. Apa sih mau mu?" Tanya Naruto dengan tidak sopannya.

Bletak !

"Jaga sikapmu bodoh! Aku ini kaa san mu sialan!" Kushina menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Huh, dasar." Keluh Naruto memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja mendapatkan jitakan sayang sang ibu.

"Eh, kamu temannya Naruto ya?" Tanya Kushina saat melihat seseorang yang dirangkul Naruto-dari tadi belum dilepas-.

"Hn. Uchiha Sasuke dan saya bukan temannya." Jawab Sasuke datar karena Naruto yang tak mau melepaskannya.

"Hihi. Namaku Uzumaki Kushina Kaa sannya Naruto, semoga anak rubah ini tidak merepotkanmu ya, Sasuke kun." Kata Kushina dan tersenyum.

"Jangan so manis deh, dasar preman pasar!" Ucap Naruto.

Bletak !

Dan berakhir dengan jitakan kedua dikepalanya.

"Naruto, lepas tanganmu itu." Kushina menunjuk tangan Naruto yang masih setia merangkul Sasuke.

"Ha'i ha'i, ayo Sasuke kita kekamarku saja." Ajak Naruto-sudah melepas rangkulannya- menyeret tangan Sasuke.

"Ini kamarku! Hehehe, maaf ya agak berantakan." Ucap Naruto memasuki kamar yang 'agak' berantakan baginya, tapi bagi Sasuke kamar ini sudah seperti kapal pecah + urak-urakan+ seperti habis diterjang tsunami juga tornado secara bersamaan, sungguh amat berantakan.

Dengan langkah berat, Sasuke memasuki kamar Naruto namun tetap berdiri didekat pintu karena jalan masuknya ditutupi buku-buku err manga yang entah ada berapa puluh yang berserakan dilantai.

"Kenapa malah diam? Masuk aku tidak akan macam-macam kok." Ucap Naruto

Dengan susah payah akhirnya Sasuke dapat masuk kedalam kamar Naruto, tentu setelah menyingkirkan gangguan.

"Kenapa berdiri saja, ayo duduk!" ucap Naruto, tangannya menarik tangan Sasuke untuk membuatnya duduk disampingnya.

Tok tok tok

Pintu kamar Naruto diketuk dan tak lama Kushina masuk dengan membawa nampan ditangannya.

"Hai Sasuke kun, ini ku bawakan orange juice dan kue coklat untukmu." Ucapnya ramah seraya memindahkan apa yang ada diatas nampan kesebuah meja didepan televisi.

"Hn."

"Baiklah, ku tinggalkan kalian ya. Naruto, kau jaga rumah. Kaa san ada urusan sebentar." Ujar Kushina sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Dasar ibu-ibu!" Naruto mulai menggerutu tak jelas seraya meminum jus jeruknya.

"Hei, teme ayo minta maaf." Naruto memulai aksinya untuk membuat Sasuke meminta maaf padanya atas kejadian beberapa hari kemarin.

"..." Sasuke tetap diam, lebih memilih mendengarkan acara yang disiarkan televisi.

"Teme, jangan diam saja."

"..."  
"Teme kemarin kau kenapa meninggalkanku, gara-garamu aku harus menyelesaikan hukuman sampai malam baru pulang."

"..."

"Kau tahu tidak, badanku serasa remuk tahu. Kau itu jahat sekali!"

"..."

"Teme! Kau mendengarku tidak sih!" Naruto menggeram marah, sejak tadi dia bicara tak ada satu pun kata yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Teme, kenapa kau tidak minum jusmu?" dan tak henti-hentinya pun Naruto bicara.

"Tem-"

"Aku tidak suka jeruk dan aku tidak suka makanan manis." Mendengar Sasuke bicara membuat Naruto menunjukan cengiran lebarnya, akhirnya Uchiha ini mau bicara juga.

"Ne, teme kenapa kau tidak suka makanan manis?" Kami sama kapan orang ini bisa berhenti bicara batin Sasuke meringis, pemuda disampingnya ini sungguh sangat mengganggu.

"..."

"Apa karena ini kue coklat, kalau yang lain kau suka tidak?" tidak ada habisnya Naruto bertanya dan hal itu membuat jengah Sasuke. Sasuke menatap lurus pada Naruto disamping kanannya yang juga balik menatapanya. Tatapan tajam ia berikan agar bocah berisik itu berhenti bicara.

"Te-"

"Aku tidak suka semua yang manis." Ucap Sasuke masih memandang lurus iris sapphire biru didepannya.

"Terus yang kau sukai apa?" tanya Naruto, sepertinya dia sedang mengintrogasi Sasuke.

"Jus tomat, sup tomat, cake tomat, pie tomat dan tomat. Apa ada yang ingin kau tahu lagi Pak Polisi Dobe?" Naruto cengo mendengar jawaban Sasuke, bukan karena dia telah dikatakan dobe tapi karena semua kesukaan Sasuke adalah hal yang semuanya berakhiran tomat. Apa dia alien tomat? Batin Naruto.

"Kalau ramen?"

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke datar. Apa yang dilakukannya tadi, dia baru saja membicarakan tentang dirinya, kenapa dia menjawab pertanyaan si Dobe didepannya ini.

"Teme, kau ini!" Naruto baru saja akan mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya karena orang didepannya ini berani menolak kelejatan ramen nya.

"Tidak bisakah kau diam?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kau! Huh!" Naruto membuang mukanya yang hancur lalu menggantinya dengan yang baru#dirasengan emm maksudnya Naruto memalingkan wajahnya, malas untuk berdebat dengan orang anti sosial disebelahnya.

Hening menghampiri mereka, namun tak lama suara deringan handphone memecah keheningan itu.

Sasuke mengambil handphonenya yang berada ditas, lalu mendekatkan pada telinganya.

"Hn," ucap Sasuke.

"Ya, baiklah." Dan sambungan pun terputus.

Sasuke menyambar tasnya dan segera bangkit berdiri lalu berjalan menuju pintu.

"E eh? Teme kau mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto ketika melihat Sasuke menuju pintu kamarnya, seperti hendak pergi.

Tak mempedulikan, Sasuke tetap berjalan mendekati pintu. Tangannya menggenggam kenop pintu bersiap membukanya akan tetapi sebuah tarikan dari belakang membuat tubuhnya terpaksa berbalik cepat hingga keseimbangannya hilang.

"Kau in- huah!"

Brugh!

"I itai," Naruto mengerang kesakitan sambil memegangi belakang kepalanya yang baru saja mencium lantai, saat membuka matanya ia terdiam membatu. Napas hangat itu menggelitik permukaan kulitnya memberikan sensasi aneh kedalam tubuhnya, terlebih lagi mata yang saat ini menatap kearahnya dari balik kaca mata dengan sangat jelas ia bisa melihat pekatnya mata itu, membuatnya terpaku entah mengapa serasa terhisap masuk kedalam dimensi lain.

"Dobe."

Suara yang amat terdengar jelas olehnya itu mengembalikan kesadaran Naruto, mengerjapkan matanya mencoba menganalisis apa yang terjadi. Jatuh, lantai, dibawah, tertindih, dekat, untuk kedua kalinya Naruto membatu saat ia benar-benar telah menyadari posisinya, ia terbaring terlentang dengan Sasuke yang berada diatasnya, tidak bersentuhan namun_

"Ka kau bi bisa menying kir," Shit! Apa-apan ini? Kenapa suaranya terdengar gugup begini.

Tanpa banyak kata Sasuke bangun dari posisinya, membenarkan pakaian yang agak berantakan akibat ditarik Naruto dan berlalu pergi, tak mengindahkan Naruto yang terduduk diam dilantai.

"Oh, Sasuke kun!" Kushina tersenyum saat melihat Sasuke menuruni tangga.

"Aku pulang dulu. Maaf sudah merepotkan." Ucap Sasuke sopan.

"Sudah mau pulang ya? Cepat sekali, padahal bibi sudah menyiapkan makan siang malam lho!" Ucap Kushina dengan sedikit nada kecewa.

"Gomen, ada hal penting yang harus kulakukan." Sasuke menundukan sedikit tubuhnya sebagai sopan santun.

"Baiklah, tidak apa-apa. Lain kali datang lagi ya Sasuke kun." Ucap Kushina.

"Hn," Tanggap Sasuke.

"Dimana sih bocah itu, temannya mau pulang tapi tidak diantar! Maaf ya Sasuke kun, Naruto memang begitu. Mari bibi antar sampai depan." Ucap Kushina, melangkahkan kakinya lebih dulu kepintu depan.

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarku bi," ucap Sasuke saat dia dan Kushina sudah berada didintu depan rumah.

"Ah sama-sama Sasuke kun, jangan bosan-bosan datang kesini ya." Kushina melambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke yang sudah berlalu pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

09.24 malam

Disebuah bangunan tua yang sudah entah sejak kapan ditinggalkan, seorang pemuda berambut raven melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri lorong-lorong gelap minim cahaya. Hanya sinar bulan yang menerobos masuk melalui celah-celah jendela kusam penuh debu, kesunyian terasa sepanjang lorong itu, hanya langkah kaki beraturan dari sang pemuda yang terdengar memecah keheningan itu.

Krieet

Pintu dengan engsel yang sudah berkarat itu dibuka, menyebabkan suara decitan yang menandakan betapa tua dan tak terawatnya pintu itu selama bertahun-tahun.

"Sudah datang rupanya," suara yang terdengar dari pojokan ruangan itu membuat sang raven melirik tajam dari ekor matanya.

"Terlambat, tak seperti biasanya." Ucapnya lagi, "Apa ada yang mengganggumu Sasuke?"

"..." Tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut sang raven, hanya diam dan memandang kearah sosok yang mulai berjalan kearahnya.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu, jangan menatapku begitu. Kau memang tidak bisa bercanda ya?" Sosok itu seorang laki-laki dengan rambut berwarna abu-abu putih yang lumayan menyentuh bahu dan iris keunguan yang terkesan lembut.

"Nih, kerjakan dengan baik dan waktunya harus tepat jam sembilan limapuluh." Laki-laki yang terlihat lebih tua dari pemuda raven itu menyerahkan sebuah amplop coklat dan beberapa butir peluru yang dimasukan kedalam plastik transparan.

"Dua kali tembakan, dada dan kepala." Lanjutnya.

Pemuda raven itu Sasuke, hanya diam tak menyahuti perkataan orang didepannya. Ia lebih memilih membuka amplop itu dan mengetahui isinya. Tapi tentu saja sungguh ia tahu apa yang ada didalam amplop itu. Perintah membunuh, ya perintah untuk membunuh seseorang yang sebenarnya tak pernah ia kenal. Memegang amplop itu ditangannya, ia berbalik berjalan menuju pintu.

"Hei Sasuke," Laki-laki itu menatap lekat punggung Sasuke, "Hati-hati." Lanjutnya.

"Hn," Tanggapan dari Sasuke membuat segaris senyum tampak pada laki-laki beiris keunguan itu.

"Haah, benar-benar bodoh." Gumam laki-laki itu setelah Sasuke tak terlihat lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

09.42 malam

"Keuntungan hari ini meningkat 10% dari kemarin," suara itu datang dari ruangan tertutup disebuah gedung pencakar langit, diruangan itu empat orang pria berpakaian formal tengah duduk berhadapan membicarakan sesuatu.

"Ya, ini berkat anda Kakuzu sama." Ucap salah seorang dari mereka.

"Jika begini, kami akan dengan senang hati menerima tawaran." Lanjut pria disebelahnya.

"Hm, terimakasih atas pujian kalian. Tapi aku membantu dengan senang hati, tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk menerima tawaranku." Ucap seorang pria dengan sebagian wajah yang tertutupi oleh cadar.

"Jangan sungkan begitu Kakuzu sama, kami sudah memutuskan menetima tawaran anda." Ucap pria itu lagi.

"Hahaha, iya anda tidak usah sungkan."

"Iya, tidak usah, tidak usah." Ucapan setuju terdengar dari dua orang lainnya.

"Khukhukhu, baiklah. Terimakasih karena kalian mau menerima tawaranku." Ucap Kakuzu, menyodorkan secarik kertas kehadapan tiga orang didepannya.

"Ini hanya sebagai formalitas saja," Ucapnya ramah.

"Kami tahu, tenang saja. Kami bertiga akan menandatangani perjanjian itu, asal Kakuzu sama juga tetap membantu bisnis kami." Ketiga orang itu secara bergantian menandatangani selembar kertas itu tanpa ada yang menyadari bahwa pria bercadar itu tengah tersengum licik dibalik cadarnya.

**.**

**.**

"Terimakasih karena kalian sudah mau menerima tawaranku," Kakuzu berdiri disamping mobil berwarna hitam miliknya, menjabat tangan rekan kerjanya.

"Sama-sama Kakuzu sama," Ucap tiga orang itu dengan senyuman diwajah mereka.

"Baiklah, aku permisi dulu." Ucap Kakuzu seraya memasuki mobilnya.

"Hati-hati dijalan Kakuzu sama." Ucap ketiga orang ketika melihat mobil Kakuzu melaju pergi.

"Heh! Mereka itu bodoh sekali, percaya setelah diberikan keuntungan yang tidak seberapa." Ucap Kakuzu setelah dirasanya jauh dari gedung tempatnya tadi.

Mengambil ponselnya, ia berniat untuk menghubungi seseorang namun terhenti ketika moncong sebuah pistol tepat berada didepan dahinya.

"Apa-apaan ini Kiku?" Tanyanya pada supir pribadinya.

Tapi ketika Kakuzu melihat wajah sosok didepannya ini bukan supir yang selama ini mengabdi padanya, ia terlihat ketakutan.

"Kau! Siapa kau!" Kakuzu menatap lekat sosok yang ada didepannya.

"..." Tapi sosok didepannya hanya diam menatap Kakuzu, tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa sosok itu menarik pelatuk pistol itu sehingga menyebabkan sebuah lubang yang menembus belakang kepala Kakuzu.

Dor!

Lalu pistol itu terarah pada dada Kakuzu yang sudah tak bernyawa lagi.

Dor!

Suara tembakan kedua terdengar saat sosok itu kembali melubangi bagian tubuh korbannya, menatap datar sosok yang sudah tak bernyawa itu sang pelaku penembakan menyelipkan sebuah foto dalam saku jas korbannya dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan mobil yang menjadi tempat pembunuhan.

* * *

**###*##*####*####*#####*####*####*###*####*####*####*####*####*###*####*####*####**

**O. Kagari Hate The Real World .O**

* * *

"Ohayou minna!" Sapa dengan teriakan seseorang dari pintu depan kelas.

"Ohayou,"

"Hm,"

"Mendokusai, kau mengganggu tidurku tahu!"

Eh tunggu sebentar! Semua orang dalam kelas terlihat terdiam seperti memikirkan sesuatu dengan serius.

Krik krik krik

Lalu dengan serempak mereka memandang bergantian antara jam yang ada didepan kelas dan orang yang tadi berteriak.

Pandang

Pandang

Pandang

"E em kamu Naruto kan?" Tanya seorang gadis sambil mencolek-colek lengan baju Naruto.

"Ino chan tentu saja aku ini Naruto, memangnya siapa lagi yang punya wajah ganteng kayak aku disini!" Jawab Naruto dengan tidak lupa kenarsisannya.

Semua orang dikelas langsung sweatdrop dan membatinkan hal yang sama 'Dia benar Naruto,'

"Kyaaa! Ini rekor baru! Kau tidak telat!" Ucap Ino seraya memeluk Naruto.

"Hahahaha, biasa saja Ino chan, kalau aku mau sebenarnya setiap hari tepat waktu juga bisa!" Jawab Naruto bangga.

"Ini berita besar, hehe." Ucap Ino.

"Kalau begitu traktir ramen oke!" Ucap Naruto seraya membalas pelukan Ino.

"Whuuuuuu!" Terdengar sorakan dari siswa lainnya ketika melihat adegan romance didepan mereka.

"Apa? Kalian sirik ya?" Tanya Naruto dengan mata mengejek.

"Mendokusai, cepat duduk Naruto!" Ucap seorang dari belakang yang sudah tidak tahan dengan adegan so romace didepan kelas.

"Iya-iya," Naruto melepas pelukannya dan berjalan menuju tempat duduknya.

"Ohayou Naruto!"

"Kiba! Sudah ngerjain PR belum?" Tanya Naruto ketika ia duduk dibangkunya.

"Sudah, aku lihat punya Shika semalam." Ucap Kiba menyerahkan bukunya pada Naruto.

Naruto langsung menatap Kiba dengan intens ketika Kiba mengucapkan kata Shika dan semalam, dan langsung tersenyum berniat menggoda sahabatnya.

"O~h, semalam ya, berapa ronde?" Tanya Naruto dengan menaik turunkan alisnya.

Wajah Kiba langsung memerah karena ucapan barusan.

"Ap apa maksudmu Naruto?" Tanya Kiba gelagapan seraya menutupi wajahnya yang sudah berubah merah.

"Oh ayola~h, kau pikir aku tidak tahu. Hmm? Hmm?" Naruto mencolek-colek tangan Kiba, Shikamaru hanya melirik mereka berdua seraya menggumamkan kata andalannya dan tidur kembali.

Geplak !

"Jangan urusi urusan orang lain Naruto." ucap seorang pemuda berambut coklat gelap panjang.

"Awh! Neji sakit tahu!" Protes Naruto, tangannya mengusap-usap benjolan dikepalanya.

"Neji, kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Kiba begitu ia bisa mengembalikan warna wajahnya.

"Ya, kan aku sudah bilang kalau aku pergi hanya satu minggu." Jawab Neji seraya duduk disamping Naruto.

"E em Neji, sepertinya kau tidak bisa duduk disana lagi." Ucap Kiba.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Neji bingung, karena dari dulu dia kan sudah duduk disamping Naruto.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu dikelas kita kedatangan anak baru, dan dia duduk disebelahku." Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Neji.

"Anak baru? Biarkan dia saja yang pindah," Ucap Neji cuek.

"Eh! Tuh dia datang!" Ucap Kiba saat melihat orang yang sedang dibicarakan muncul dari balik pintu.

Neji melihat seseorang yang baru datang itu dengan tatapan mengejek, terutama karena penampilannya yang culun.

"Sasuke!" Panggil Naruto, tangannya melambai pada Sasuke.

"Neji pindah sana!" Ucap Naruto mendorong-dorong Neji-ngusir-

"Kenapa harus aku yang pindah? Dia saja yang pindah, toh masih banyak kursi kosong." Ucap Neji, tampak tak terima diusir.

"Oh ayolah Neji~, aku sedang berusaha berteman dengannya. Yah? Yah? yah?" Mohon Naruto dengan puppy eyesnya.

"Ukh!" Bulir keringat mengalir dari dahinya melihat Naruto yang berpose manis seperti itu.

"Haah, baiklah." Pada akhirnya Neji mengalah, ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju tempat duduknya yang baru.

"Hai Sasuke!" Sapa Naruto ketika Sasuke baru saja duduk.

"..." Sasuke diam, tidak menanggapi Naruto.

"Ck! Ayolah, bisa tidak sih kau bicara?" Tanya Naruto.

"..." Melirik dari ekor matanya, Sasuke bisa melihat Naruto mengembungkan pipinya.

"Huh!" Naruto memalingkan wajahnya, kesal juga tidak ditanggapi dari tadi.

Tet tet tet

Bel tanda masuk berbunyi bersiap untuk menerima pelajaran baru.

* * *

**Skip skip skip time skip skip skip**

* * *

"Sasuke kekantin sama-sama yu~!" Ucap Naruto, sekarang adalah jam istirahat.

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke, ia memilih membaca buku tebalnya dari pada ketempat penuh sesak dan ramai orang itu.

"Kenapa? Memangnya kau tidak lapar?" Tanya Naruto, masih berusaha mengajak Sasuke.

"Tidak."

Sreet

"Ayolah, aku tidak terima penolakan!" Naruto menyeret Sasuke keluar kelas yang tentu saja mendapat protes dari orang yang diseretnya dan berlari kesuatu tempat.

"Kalau disini kau tidak akan menolakkan?" Tanya Naruto setelah ia dan Sasuke sampai ditempat tujuannya.

Mereka sekarang berada diatap sekolah, duduk didekat pagar pembatas. Naruto mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya-yang ia bawa saat keluar kelas- yaitu dua buah kotak bekal.

"Nih, si preman membuatkannya untukmu." Ucap Naruto seraya menyodorkan salah satu kotak itu kedepan Sasuke, namun Sasuke hanya diam memperhatikannya.

"Ambil, aku sudah membawakannya untukmu. Kalau kau tidak makan, dia akan memarahiku tahu."

Menghela napas, akhirnya dengan terpaksa Sasuke menerima bekal itu. Dibukanya penutup bekal itu namun dia mengernyit heran saat melihat isi dalam bekal itu.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau bilang suka tomat? Makanya saat wanita itu bilang mau membuatkanmu bekal, aku katakan padanya kau suka tomat jadi ya isi bekalmu itu serba tomat." Jelas Naruto saat dilihatnya Sasuke menatap isi bekal yang diantaranya tomat iris, chiken tomat, dan saus tomat juga ada beberapa tomat ceri.

"Hn," Ucap Sasuke memulai memakan bekal itu.

"Sama-sama." Balas Naruto saat mendengar gumaman Sasuke(kok dia bisa ngerti) dan ikut memakan bekal yang ia bawa juga.

"Hei Sasuke?" Naruto menatap Sasuke yang sedang memakan tomat ceri sebagai pencuci mulut sambil memandangi langit.

"..." Sasuke hanya melirik sekilas lalu kembali memandang keatas.

"Kenapa setelah menerima telepon kau selalu terburu-buru pergi?" Tanya Naruto walau Sasuke tak menanggapi. Ia sangat penasaran ketika disekolah-waktu dihukum- ataupun dirumahnya Sasuke selalu terburu-buru pergi seperti dikejar waktu.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Sasuke akhirnya.

"Akukan temanmu, masa itu bukan urusanku sih!" Ucap Naruto yang tidak puas dengan jawaban Sasuke.

"Teman? Alasan bodoh untuk memanfaatkan orang." Ucap Sasuke.

Teeeet teeeet (?)

"Sudah bel masuk." Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya.

Grep

"Apa maksudmu dengan memanfaatkan orang?" Tanya Naruto, tangannya memegang pergelangan tangan Sasuke.

"Itu benarkan, teman adalah alasan seseorang untuk bisa memanfaatkan orang lain." Jawab Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau bisa menyimpulkan arti teman seperti itu! Itu tidak benar! Teman adalah seseorang yang selalu membantumu, seseorang yang selalu ada untukmu!" ucap Naruto dengan nada meninggi.

"Tapi dia tidak," Gumam Sasuke hampir tidak terdengar.

"Dia?siapa maksudmu?" Walau kecil samar-samar Naruto bisa mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"..." Sasuke tak menjawab.

"Sasu-"

"Lepas." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada rendah.

"Tid- Uwah!"

Brug

"What the! Sasuke lepaskan aku!" Teriak Naruto ketika tiba-tiba saja Sasuke memelintir tangannya kebelakang dan alhasil ia jatuh tengkurap dengan Sasuke yang mendudukinya.

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke.

"Ukh teme! Tanganku sakit!" Ucap Naruto setengah merengek.

Sasuke menundukan tubuhnya dan membisikan sesuatu ditelinga Naruto.

"Apa kau lupa, Princess." Ucapnya, setelah itu ia melepaskan tangan Naruto dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang merasa bingung dengan ucapan terakhir Sasuke.

"Lupa? Princess?" Gumam Naruto, kenapa Sasuke menyebutnya Princess? Apa yang ia lupakan? Pikir Naruto. Ia duduk dan diam termenung melihat pintu yang dilewati Sasuke tadi, melupakan jika pelajaran dikelasnya sudah dimulai.

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah

"Shika, Naruto kenapa belum kembali juga?" Tanya Kiba pada Shikamaru, mereka sedang membereskan alat-alat sekolahnya

"Mana aku tahu," Jawab Shikamaru tak mau ambil pusing.

Buk!

"Awh!" Sihikamaru mengaduh ketika kepalanya dipukul dengan sebuah buku ensiklopedia yang tebalnya tidak terbayang.

"Kau ini kenapa cuek begitu, aku khawatir tahu! Bagaimana kalau sesuatu terjadi pada Na- Naruto!" Seru Kiba saat melihat Naruto diambang pintu.

"Hai Kiba," Sapa Naruto, berjalan kedalam ruang kelas.

"Kau kemana saja sih?" Tanya Kiba.

"Aku ketiduran diatas sekolah, hehehe." Jawab Naruto-tidak sepenuhnya bohong-

"Neji mana?" Tanya Naruto.

"Dia dijemput supir, jadi tidak bareng kita." Jawab Kiba.

Naruto memperhatikan seisi kelas, lalu matanya tertuju pada sebuah tas yang masih ada dibangku sebelahnya duduk.

'Berarti tadi Sasuke tidak kembali kekelas,' pikirnya.

"Apa tadi kau bersama Uchiha, Naruto?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Kau ini, saat Naruto tidak ada kau cuek. Kenapa giliran si Cupu itu malah kau tanyakan!" Ucap –teriak- Kiba.

"Sasuke ya, aku juga tidak tahu dia ada dimana. Tapi lebih baik kubawa pulang saja tasnya," jawab Naruto membereskan buku-buku miliknya dan Sasuke, lalu memakai tasnya dan menenteng tas Sasuke ditangan kanannya.

"Ya sudah, ayo pulang." Ajak Shikamaru.

"Jaa Naruto!" Kiba melambaikan tangannya pada Naruto, mereka berpisah ditengah jalan karena arah rumah Kiba dan Shikamaru berbeda.

"Jaa ne Kiba! Shika!" Balas Naruto melambaikan tangannya.

"Haah," Naruto menghela napasnya sebelum ia kembali berjalan menuju rumahnya.

Prang !

Suara jatuhan benda mengalihkan pandangan Naruto, suara itu berasal dari sebuah gang kecil didekatnya.

Klontrang ! (?)

Suara ribut itulagi, karena rasa penasaran yang memenuhinya akhirnya Naruto mendekati gang sempit itu. Perlahan-lahan ia berjalan semakin dekat pada sumber suara, ia harus berjalan miring karena gang itu begitu sempit.

"Argh!" Suara jeritan kesakitan membuat Naruto waspada, ketika ia sampai diujung gang itu ia merapatkan tubuhnya pada dinding gang berusaha melihat mengendap-endap mencari tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Matanya membulat sempurna, didepannya sekitar delapan sampai sepuluh orang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri dengan luka dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya, ada juga yang kepalanya terus mengucurkan darah namun bukan itu saja yang membuatnya sangat terkejut tapi sosok yang berdiri tegak ditengah-tengah orang-orang itulah yang sangat membuatnya terkejut.

Bersih, tanpa luka sedikitpun, dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambutnya, sosok itu berjalan dan membungkuk untuk mengambil sesuatu yang berada diatas tanah sebuah kacamata.

Merasa diperhatikan, sosok itu segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada gang gelap yang tak terkena cahaya.

Naruto yang gelagapan karena sosok itu melihat kearahnya langsung menegakan tubuhnya dan berdiri lebih merapat pada dinding. 'Apa dia melihatku?' pikirnya. Dia membuka matanya berniat untuk mengetahui situasi, namun tiba-tiba sekelebet bayangan hitam membuatnya terjatuh dan mengacungkan sebilah belatih perak dengan ujungnya yang menempel pada kulit leher Naruto.

Mata Naruto melebar, apa ia akan mati?

To be continue ^^

* * *

Bagaimana?

Adakah dari kalian yang menyukai chap kali ini?

Silahkan review nya!^^


	3. Chapter 3

gomen gomen gomen go- #sumpeledCD

hiks,, gomennasai minna.

author satu ini emang bikin ngeselin. Udah updatenya lama banget, chap. 3 ini juga kayanya kurang memuaskan. Harap maklum ya, authornya lagi kena WB, nih baru berusaha bangkit. Syukur ngga sampai hiatus.

readers : kalau sampai hiatus, ta' penggal kepalamu!

kagari : huweee TAT,, gomen,, author ngga bakal hiatus minna!

jangan kebanyakan curcol ! balas review yuk!

**MJ :**

Iya, itu Sasuke dan ini SasuNaru kok 6,6/

udah update nih, baca ya ^^

makasih udah review,,

**HN :**

Makasih udah dibilang seru, nih udah lanjut,

makasih udah review ^^/

**Fire :**

Di summary kan udah author cantumkan, tentang Sasu yang sudah mengenal Naru,

^,^/

makasih sudah review ^,^/

**Untuk yang log in :**

**Earl Louisia vi Duivel , , Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel dan Ciel-Kky30  
**

author sudah balas lewat PM toh?

kalau belum, maafkanlah author. mungkin author khilaf #timpuked

Naruto: 17 tahun. Kelas 2B

Sasuke:17 tahun. Kelas 2B

Kiba:17 tahun. Kelas 2B

Neji : 17 tahun, kelas 2B

Shikamaru:18 tahun. Kelas 3A dengan catatan telah lulus pada tahun pertama, boleh berpindah kelas sesuai keinginannya. Hak khusus untuk murid jenius.

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Naruto bukan punya saya. Naruto punyanya Kishimoto sama tapi yang bener punya sasuke

**Genre:** Romance, Crime.

Rated: T

**Pairing:** SasuNaru slight ShikaKiba dan akan berkembang sejalan dengan cerita

**Warning:**BoyXBoy, sho-ai, BL, Alur tidak jelas, Typo(banyak kali), aneh, gaje, membingungkan etc.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ or DON'T LIKE TRY READ?**

* * *

**Sekilas chapter 2**

"Argh!" Suara jeritan kesakitan membuat Naruto waspada, ketika ia sampai diujung gang itu ia merapatkan tubuhnya pada dinding gang berusaha melihat mengendap-endap mencari tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Matanya membulat sempurna, didepannya sekitar delapan sampai sepuluh orang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri dengan luka dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya, ada juga yang kepalanya terus mengucurkan darah namun bukan itu saja yang membuatnya sangat terkejut tapi sosok yang berdiri tegak ditengah-tengah orang-orang itulah yang sangat membuatnya terkejut.

Bersih, tanpa luka sedikitpun, dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambutnya, sosok itu berjalan dan membungkuk untuk mengambil sesuatu yang berada diatas tanah sebuah kacamata.

Merasa diperhatikan, sosok itu segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada gang gelap yang tak terkena cahaya.

Naruto yang gelagapan karena sosok itu melihat kearahnya langsung menegakan tubuhnya dan berdiri lebih merapat pada dinding. 'Apa dia melihatku?' pikirnya. Dia membuka matanya berniat untuk mengetahui situasi, namun tiba-tiba sekelebet bayangan hitam membuatnya terjatuh dan mengacungkan sebilah belatih perak dengan ujungnya yang menempel pada kulit leher Naruto.

Mata Naruto melebar, apa ia akan mati?

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Diam, ia terpaku oleh kegelapan di depannya. Begitu pekat hingga blue sapphire itu serasa terhisap kedalam sana. Tak bisa berpaling barang sedetikpun, memandang lurus iris black hole itu dengan segenap keterkejutan yang tersirat dimatanya.

Mengacuhkan rasa sakit saat benda tajam menggoreskan luka dilehernya, tetesan cairan merah perlahan mengalir keluar membasahi helaian surai cerah miliknya. Hingga, iris sapphire itu perlahan menyendu hilang tertutup sang kelopak mata.

* * *

###*####*###*####*###*####*###*####*###*####*###*####*###*####*###*####*###*####*###*####*###*###*####

**O. Kagari Hate The Real World .O**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ukh," Mengerang, perlahan Naruto membuka matanya. Samar-samar ia bisa melihat langit-langit ruangan bercat orange yang ia tahu bahwa sekarang ia berada dikamarnya.

Mencoba untuk bangun, namun ia meringis saat dirasanya sakit pada bagian belakang kepala. Tangannya terangkat, ia meraba kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri namun ia sedikit heran karena saat tangan itu menyentuh kepalanya ia merasakan ada balutan kain disana.

"Kau sudah bangun,"

Deg !

Membeku, matanya melebar sempurna saat ia mendengar suara bariton khas itu.

Dengan sedikit kaku, ia menggerakan kepalanya melihat asal suara barusan. Disana, seorang berambut raven tengah berdiri membelakanginya menatap keluar dari jendela dikamarnya.

"Sa Sasuke," Ucapnya, ia meneguk ludahnya sendiri karena dengan tiba-tiba tenggorokannya terasa kering sulit untuk berucap.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan perlahan membukanya kembali, ia membalikan tubuhnya agar bisa menatap pemuda bersurai emas itu dengan intens.

"Kau, melihatnya." Ucap Sasuke, ia menatap Naruto tepat pada iris sapphirenya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto, ia tidak mengerti dengan maksud dari ucapan Sasuke. Menatap bingung orang didepannya, namun saat ia mengingat kejadian sebelumnya Naruto membelalakan matanya.

"AAAAH! Kau! Kau!" Teriaknya seraya menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke. Naruto ingat saat ia sedang berjalan pulang kerumahnya ia mendengar teriakan seseorang dari sebuah gang dan saat ia menghampiri asal suara itu, ia melihat Sasuke diantara orang-orang yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri disekitarnya.

Tap

"Jangan mendekat!" Teriak Naruto, ia semakin memundurkan tubuhnya bersamaan dengan langkah Sasuke yang terus mendekatinya.

Tap tap

Sreet Brugh!

"Auch!" Ringis Naruto, jatuh dari tempat tidurnya akibat terlalu memundurkan tubuhnya sampai kepinggir dan terlebih lagi belakang kepalanya yang lebih dulu menyentuh lantai.

"Ugh,sakit." Ringisnya, ia memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangan.

Sreet

"Eh?" Naruto menatap bingung pada orang didepannya.

"Dasar dobe, kau ingin kepalamu itu benar-benar bocor?" Sasuke berjongkok disamping Naruto dan membantunya untuk duduk.

Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan bingung, dan kenapa pula ia harus merasa takut.

"Lupakan apa yang kau lihat."

"Eh! Ja jadi benar kau yang menghajar mereka semua!" Tanya Naruto antusias, wajahnya sumringah dengan mata memancarkan kekaguman berbeda sekali saat pertama ia melihat Sasuke.

"Tak ku sangka kau ternyata hebat juga teme, hehehe tapi kurasa aku lebih hebat darimu." Ucap Naruto masih dengan sifat narsisnya.

Sasuke tidak mempedulikan ocehan Naruto, ia lebih memilih melihat luka pada kepala Naruto.  
Perlahan tangannya terangkat menyentuh helaian surai emas itu.

"Kau, apa sakit?" Tanyanya.

Blush

"A apa-apaan sih kau teme! Ini semua kan gara-gara kau!" Teriak Naruto, ia menepis tangan Sasuke dan memalingkan wajahnya kesamping berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah dipipinya.

"Ah, benar juga! Kau mendorongku dan mengacungkan sebuah pisau dileherku kan teme!"

"Kau tahu tidak, kukira aku akan mati saat itu!"

"..."

"Jantungku rasanya mau berhenti saja,"

Getaran ponsel (author mengganti kata handphone menjadi ponsel) pada saku celananya mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke, diambilnya ponsel itu untuk beberapa saat ia terus memandangi layar ponselnya sebelum kembali ia masukan ponsel itu kembali kedalam saku celananya.

Sasuke berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu tak lupa untuk membawa tasnya.

Tap tap tap Blam!

Naruto menutupi pintu dengan tubuhnya, membuat Sasuke terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap datar orang yang ada didepannya.

"Minggir." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ini rumahku, jadi kau tidak akan bisa pergi tanpa seijinku." Tegasnya pada Sasuke.

Ponsel Sasuke kembali bergetar, ada sebuah email yang masuk. Setelah membaca email tersebut wajah Sasuke terlihat tidak sabaran.

"Menyingkir." Ucapnya lebih dingin.

"Tidak." Ucap Naruto, ia mengunci pintu itu dan memegang kuncinya dikepalan tangannya.

"Dobe, apa yang kau lakukan. Aku harus pergi." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan membukakan pintu ini sampai kau menjawab semua pertanyaanku!" Tegas Naruto, ia merapatkan punggungnya pada daun pintu.

"Berikan kunci itu atau kudobrak pintumu dobe!" Ancam Sasuke, ia terlihat sangat terburu-buru.

"Silahkan kalau kau memang bisa, tapi aku peringatkan padamu seluruh pintu dirumah ini terbuat dari baja, jendela-jendela dirumah ini seluruhnya anti peluru, dan terakhir dinding rumah ini terbuat dari dua lapis baja murni jadi cara satu-satunya keluar dari sini adalah dengan kunci yang kupegang, mengerti?" Jelas Naruto, ia menatap serius kearah Sasuke.

"Apa maumu?"

"Sudah kubilangkan, jawab semua pertanyaanku dulu." Ucap Naruto.

Menghela napasnya, Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan kembali menatap Naruto.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Tanyanya.

"Di atap sekolah waktu itu, kau mengatakan sesuatu sebelum kau pergi kan?" Ucap Naruto, ia melangkah maju mendekati Sasuke.

Manik Sasuke menajam, ia tidak suka pertanyaan ini.

"Kau bilang sesuatu tentang princess dan lupa, apa maksudnya?" Tanya Naruto, ia sangat penasaran dengan ucapan Sasuke waktu itu.

"..."

"Jawab Teme!"

"Seharusnya kau ingat," Ucap Sasuke, ia memalingkan wajahnya kesamping tidak ingin menatap wajah Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu aku harus mengingat? Lagi pula apa yang kulupakan hingga aku harus mengingatnya?" tanya Naruto, ia semakin tidak mengerti atas jawaban Sasuke yang terkesan ambigu itu.

"Sesuatu yang berharga," Sasuke mengembalikan tatapannya pada Naruto, "Dan kau tidak mengingatnya." Lanjut Sasuke. Tapi apa itu, Naruto merasa ada yang salah ketika iris kelam itu saat menatapnya. Pantulan dalam iris itu kekecewaan? Apa ia tak salah lihat, mata Sasuke menunjukan rasa kekecewaan, tapi pada siapa? Apa mungkin padanya?

"Apa yang-"

"Naruto jangan bersuara." Ucap Sasuke cepat, memotong perkataan Naruto.

Mendekatkan ponselnya pada telinganya, sepertinya seseorang sedang menghubunginya.

"Dimana kau Sharingan!" Teriak seseorang yang menelepon itu hingga suaranya terdengar cukup keras.

'Sharingan?' Naruto mengerutkan alisnya.

"Kecilkan suaramu." Ucap Sasuke, ia menaruh jari telunjuknya didepan bibir mengisyaratkan pada Naruto untuk diam.

"Hn."

"Aku mengerti."

Dan sambungan itu terputus.

"Berikan kunci itu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Tegas Naruto, ia mengenggam lebih erat kunci itu ditangannya.

"Berikan atau aku akan merebutnya dengan paksa." Ucap Sasuke, ia melangkah mendekati Naruto.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak akan menyerahkan kuncinya sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaanku." Naruto bergeming(artinya tetap diamkan?), ia tetap berdiri dihadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, berdiri beberapa centi didepan Naruto.

"Aku tidak takut padamu teme." Ucap Naruto, "Aku juga- uwah!"

Brugh!

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah! Sakit tahu!" Sasuke memutar pergelangan Naruto dan menjatuhkannya.

"Lepaskan aku teme! Kenapa kau senang sekali mendudukiku sih! A aduh aduduh tanganku sakit!" Naruto merasakan tangannya yang dikunci semakin kencang oleh Sasuke.

"Lepaskan kuncinya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ti tidak akan!" Ucap Naruto menahan sakit dipergelangan tangannya.

Perlahan kepalan tangannya mengendur sehingga kunci yang ia genggem itu berhasil diambil oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke melepaskan tangan Naruto dan bangun dari tubuhnya.

"A aduh sakit," ringis Naruto, ia bisa melihat pergelangan tangannya yang memerah akibat cengkraman Sasuke.

Tanpa mempedulikan rintihan Naruto, Sasuke membuka pintu ruangan itu dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

"Gezz, si teme itu berlebihan." Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya, ia duduk dilantai dan bersandar pada dinding dibelakangnya. "Kuso!"

* * *

###*####*###*####*###*####*###*####*###*####*###*####*###*####*###*####*###*####*###*###*###*####*#####

**O. Kagari Hate The Real World .O**

* * *

"Ha'ah," Helaan napas itu terdengar dari seorang pemuda bersurai kuning yang kini sedang menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kedua tangannya.

"Naruto, kamu kenapa sih?" Tanya seseorang dibelakangnya.

Mengangkat wajahnya, Naruto memutar kepalanya kebelakang agar bisa melihat orang yang bicara padanya barusan.

"Na Naruto! Ada apa dengan wajahmu? Kepalamu juga kenapa diperban begitu!" Tanya Kiba terkejut saat melihat wajah Naruto yang err yang kusut. Bagaimana tidak, mata yang terlihat sayu, lingkaran hitam dibawah mata dan juga perban yang melingkar dikepalanya.

"Kepalaku, bukan apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja, hanya kurang tidu~r." Jawab Naruto tak bersemangat, ia menumpu dagunya pada meja.

"Mana ada tukang tidur yang kurang tidur." Ucap Kiba, ia menarik kursinya kesamping Naruto.

"Memangnya aku Shikamaru, eh ngomong-ngomong dimana dia dari tadi tidak kelihatan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Biasa, pindah kelas lagi. Katanya pelajaran hari ini membosankan jadi dia pindah kekelas yang tidak ada gurunya supaya bisa tidur tanpa terganggu." Jawab Kiba. Naruto hanya speacless mendengarnya.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong kemana anak baru itu? Apa dia tidak masuk?" Tanya Kiba.

Naruto melirik kursi disampingnya, "Entahlah." Jawabnya terkesan tak peduli.

"He, ada apa ini? Tumben kau cuek, biasanya kan kau nempel terus pada anak baru itu." Ucap Kiba.

"Mungkin Naruto sudah sadar telah memilih orang yang salah untuk dijadikan teman." Ucap seseorang yang baru saja datang.

"Oh, ohayou Neji." Ucap Naruto.

Neji mendudukan dirinya disamping Naruto, "Ohayou Naru, kepalamu kenapa diperban begitu?" Tanya Neji, ia menyentuh perban dikepala Naruto.

"Ini, cuma luka kecil. Biasalah," Jawab Naruto.

"Kau berkelahi lagi ya?" Tanya Neji, wajahnya menunjukan keseriusan.

"Ha'ah, Neji sudah kubilang ini hanya luka kecil." Ucap Naruto.

"Bukankah kau sudah berjanji tidak akan berkelahi lagi, Naruto?" Neji meninggikan suaranya.

"Kau bilang tidak akan membuat semuanya khawatir lagi. Apa kau lupa,kau hampir-"

"Neji, cukup!" Naruto seketika berdiri dari duduknya, "Aku tidak mau membahas hal itu lagi." Ucap Naruto dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar meninggalkan Kiba yang menatapnya heran serta Neji yang mengepalkan tangannya erat dibawah sana.

"Hei Neji?" Kiba menatap Neji yang masih mengarahkan pandangannya pada pintu. "Apa yang kau bicarakan tadi hingga Naruto bersikap begitu?" Tanya Kiba, ia menatap serius Neji.

"Tidak ada gunanya kau tahu, sudahlah jangan bahas masalah ini lagi. Aku tidak mau Naruto semakin marah padaku," Jawab Neji, sudah cukup dengannya yang sudah keceplosan membicarakan hal ini.

"Hei, apa sih maksudmu. Aku ini juga sahabat Naruto, jadi aku berhak tahu tentang sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya seperti itu." Ucap Kiba tak terima dengan ucapanb Neji barusan.

"Kalau begitu berharaplah agar Naruto mau menceritakannya." Ucap Neji sebelum ia berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelas.

"He hei, Neji kelas akan dimulai! Neji!" Kiba memanggil-manggil Neji, tapi hanya ditanggapi oleh lambaian tangan darinya.

"Mereka itu kenapa sih?" Tanya Kiba bingung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya cepat, sekarang ini ia merasa kesal amat sangat kesal. Ada apa dengan Neji sampai ia harus mengungkitnya lagi, tidak tahukah ia jika Naruto sedang berusaha melupakannya. Ia tidak pernah mau mengingatnya lagi, ia ingin lupa akan hal itu tapi Neji malah mengingatkannya kembali.

Tanpa terasa langkahnya membawa Naruto kehalaman belakang sekolah, ia sendiri merasa bingung kenapa bisa sampai ketempat ini. Mengangkat bahunya, Naruto berjalan mendekati sebuah pohon besar disana.

Ia duduk dibawah pohon dan menyandarkan punggungnya dipohon itu. Ia menutup iris sapphirenya sejenak lalu menatap langit biru diatasnya.

'Kenapa harus mengingatkanku lagi?' Pikir Naruto, ia menghela napasnya.

"Ugh,"

Mengerutkan alisnya, Naruto menengok sisi kanan dan kirinya. Tadi ia seperti mendengar sesuatu, atau hanya perasaannya saja.

"Ugh, hah hah."

Suaranya terdengar lagi, 'A apa jangan-jangan hantu?' menggelengkan kepalannya Naruto mengusir pikirannya barusan. Ia berdiri dari duduknya dan mencari asal suara itu, ia mengedarkan pandangannya tetapi tetap tak menemukan asal dari suara itu.

Ia langkahkan kakinya untuk memutari pohon besar itu namun ia kembali mengerutkan alisnya saat mengetahui asal dari suara tadi.

Dibawah pohon itu, Sasuke tengah duduk dengan kepalanya yang tersandar pada pohon dan matanya tertutup. Apa mungkin ia tidur? Naruto berjongkok didepan Sasuke dan mengibas-ibaskan tanganya didepan wajah Sasuke. 'Dia tidur,' Pikir Naruto.

"Ukh..."

Sasuke bergerak-gerak gelisah dalam tidurnya, alisnya menyatu satu sama lain terlihat sekali ia tidak nyaman dalam tidurnya.

"Sasuke, hei Sasuke bangun!" Naruto menggungcang tubuh Sasuke berusaha membangunkan pemuda itu.

Tersentak Sasuke membuka matanya, ia melihat orang telah membangunkannya dan mendorongnya jatuh.

Brugh !

"A aduh, kau ini kenapa sih!" Kesal Naruto, ia menatap garang orang yang telah mendorongnya.

"..." Tak menjawab, Sasuke berdiri dan mulai berjalan menjauhi Naruto.

"Hei teme! Tunggu aku!" Ucap Naruto, ia berdiri dan mengejar Sasuke.

Naruto berlari mengejar Sasuke hingga ia berhasil memegang bahu Sasuke.

"Hei Sasuke! Uwah!"

Tubuh Sasuke limbung seketika ia terjatuh kebelakang menimpa tubuh Naruto.

"A aduh, kau ini kena- Sasuke! Hei Sasuke bangun!" Naruto menepuk-nepuk wajah Sasuke berusaha membangunkan pemuda itu. Namun ia baru saja menyadari bahwa suhu tubuh Sasuke sangat panas, 'Dia demam.' Pikir Naruto. Ia melihat wajah Sasuke yang sangat pucat, juga terdapat semburat merah disana.

Dengan susah payah Naruto membuat tubuh Sasuke berada digendongannya, lalu ia mulai berdiri dan membawa Sasuke ketempat seharusnya ia berada sekarang.

"Be berat, kau makan apa sih sampai berat begini!" Ucap Naruto, ia berjalan sedikit kepayahan menyusuri koridor sekolah yang sepi karena memang saat ini sedang ditengah-tengah jam pelajaran.

"Sensei! Permisi sensei!" Ucap Naruto ia mengetuk pintu yang bertuliskan ruangan UKS.

Cklek

"Naruto, ada apa?" Tanya seseorang yang membukakan pintu itu.

"Temanku demam, bisa anda memeriksanya Shizune sensei?" Tanya Naruto, ia melihat Sasuke yang napasnya sudah terengah-engah.

"Bawa masuk Naruto," Ucap perawat itu, Naruto melangkah masuk kedalam UKS dan berjalan menuju tempat tidur yang ada disana.

"Baringkan dia, aku akan memeriksanya." Ucap Shizune, ia segara memeriksa Sasuke begitu Naruto telah membaringkannya ditempat tidur.

"Badannya panas sekali, apa yang temanmu lakukan sampai demamnya bisa setinggi ini?" Tanya Sizune, ia melangkah menuju sebuah rak berisi berbagai macam obat.

"Naruto bisa kau ambilkan air dalam baskom itu dan sebuah kain."

"Baik sensei, tapi apa Sasuke akan baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruto.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja jika demamnya sudah turun, karena itu kita harus mengompresnya agar demannya cepat turun." Ucap Sizune, ia berjalan kembali mendekati tempat tidur.

"Ini sensei," Naruto menyerahkan baskom barisi air dan sebuah kain lap pada Sizune.

"Terimakasih," Ucap Shizune, ia mencelupkan kain itu kedalam air dalam baskom, memerasnya dan meletakan kain basah itu pada kening Sasuke.

"Nah Naruto, bisa kau jaga temanmu. Aku ada urusan sebentar," Pinta Shizune.

"Baik sensei," Ucap Naruto.

"Terus kompres dia ya, agar demamnya cepat turun. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu." Shizune melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu dan keluar dari ruangan itu.  
"Ya, terimakasih banyak." Ucap Naruto.

Setelah kepergian Shizune, ruang kesehatan itu menjadi sunyi, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya lebih dekat pada Sasuke. Ia bisa melihat napas yang terengah-engah itu seperti Sasuke sedang kesakitan, apa benar Sasuke merasakan sakit. Naruto mengangkat tangannya menyentuh wajah pucat itu, ia bisa merasakan panas tubuh Sasuke yang menjalar melalui telapak tangannya. Padahal kemarin Sasuke baik-baik saja, tapi kenapa sekarang ia bisa sakit begini.

Naruto menarik sebuah kursi dan mendudukan dirinya disamping Sasuke, ia mengangkat kain yang berada dikening Sasuke dan mencelupkannya kembali dalam air sebelum ia letakan kain itu pada kening Sasuke.

"Ugh..." Tubuh Sasuke menggeliat tak nyaman, tangannya terkepal erat.

"Sasuke, ssst aku disini tenanglah." Ucap Naruto, ia menggenggam tangan Sasuke berusaha membuat Sasuke tenang.

Tubuh Sasuke tidak menggeliat lagi, ia sudah mulai tenang namun napasnya masih terengah-engah dan panas tubuhnya masih tetap tinggi.

Naruto mengusap helaian rambut hitam itu, "Tenanglah, aku ada disampingmu." Ucap Naruto, tak terasa bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum bukan cengiran rubahnya tapi sebuah senyuman yang tulus.

Tidak ada yang menyadari, dibalik pintu itu berdiri seseorang. Orang itu mengepalkan tangannya erat saat melihat pemuda bersurai cerah yang ada diruangan itu menyentuh pemuda lain yang tak sadarkan diri ditempat tidur. Ie membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauhi ruangan bertuliskan UKS itu, "Kuso!" Geramnya meninju dinding disampingnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Iris onyx itu mulai terlihat saat kelopak matanya perlahan-lahan terbuka, ia merasakan kepalanya sangat berat bagai tertimpa sebuah batu raksasa. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menyentuh keningnya, memberikan sedikit pijatan disana berharap jika hal itu bisa mengurangi sedikit rasa sakitnya.

Ia menerutkan alisnya saat dirasa ia tak bisa menggerakan tangan kirinya, ia melirik tangannya itu. Ia sedikit terkejut saat ada seseorang yang tengah terlelap disampingnya, seorang pemuda bersurai cerah. Walaupun ia tak bisa melihat wajahnya tapi ia tahu siapa pemuda ini, samar-samar bibir melengkung keatas menampakan senyum yang sangat tipis diwajahnya.

"Engh,"

Pemuda itu mengerang, ia menegakan tubuhnya dan menggosok-gosok(?) matanya. Ia menoleh kesamping dan seketika senyum cerah ia tunjukan begitu mengetahui seseorang yang ditunggunya telah sadar.

"Sasuke! Kau sudah sadar!" Teriak Naruto, tanpa sadar ia memeluk Sasuke.

"Berisik dobe! Lepaskan aku!" Ucap Sasuke, ia mendorong kecil tubuh Naruto menjauh tubuh itu darinya.

"Maaf, hehehe. Aku terlalu senang karena kau akhirnya sadar juga." Ucap Naruto, ia menunjukan cengiran rubahnya pada Sasuke.

"..." Sasuke diam, ia merogoh saku celananya mengambil ponsel hitamnya.

Dilayar itu terdapat beberapa panggilan tak terjawab, Sasuke menekan tombol call dan mendekatkan ponsel itu pada telinganya.

"Kali ini apalagi alasanmu hah!" Teriak kencang seseorang yang dihubungi Sasuke.

"Ponselku ku silent," Ucap Sasuke.

"Hn,"

Sambungan itu terputus, Sasuke merangkak turun dari tempat tidur namun baru saja ia mencoba melangkah sakit dikepalanya kembali menyerang.

"Kau baik-baik saja Sasuke!" Naruto memegangi bahu kiri Sasuke namun seketika Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruto hingga ia jatuh kelantai.

Sasuke memegangi bahu kirinya, raut kesakitan sangat terlihat diwajah Sasuke. Ia berjalan mendekati pintu membukanya dan berjalan keluar meninggalkan Naruto yang masih tersungkur dilantai seraya memegangi pantatnya.

"Dia itu kebiasaan sekali sih!" Kesal Naruto, lagi-lagi ia harus didorong jatuh oleh Sasuke. Apa dia harus mengalami hal ini setiap bertemu dengannya?

"Naruto, kau didalam?" Tanya sebuah suara, sesosok(?) kepala menyembul dari pintu. "Oh! Shika, dia benar-benar ada disini!" Teriak kepala itu(?).

"Eh, Kiba?" Ucap Naruto ketika melihat siapa pemilik kepala itu.

"Tidak usah berteriak bodoh!" Ucap seseorang dibelakang Kiba, ia menjitak manis kepala puppy itu.

"Awh! Sakit bodoh!" Teriak Kiba kesal.

"Kau yang bodoh, aku pintar." Ucap orang itu.

"Aah! Kau jangan sombong, mentang-mentang kau pintar!" Teriak Kiba pada Shikamaru.

"Nah, itu kau tahu aku pintar." Ucap enteng Shikamaru, tak mempedulikan Kiba yang wajahnya sudah memerah marah ia mulai melangkah memasuki ruang UKS itu.

"Terimakasih," Ucap Naruto ketika Shikamaru menyodorkan tangannya untuk membantunya berdiri.

"Naruto, kenapa kau bisa duduk dilantai begitu?" Tanya Kiba, ia berjalan mendekati Shikamaru dan Naruto.

"Siapa yang duduk dilantai, aku didorong si teme!" Ucap Naruto kesal.

"Teme? Oh, maksudmu anak baru itu. Eh, tapi dimana anak baru itu?" Tanya Kiba.

"Sudah pergi, tapi ngomong-ngomong tahu darimana kalian aku disini?" Tanya balik Naruto, karena tidak ada yang tahu jika ia dan Sasuke berada di UKS kecuali Shizune sensei.

"Oh itu, tadi Neji bilang kamu kesini. Ya jadi aku dan Shika kesini deh." Jawab Kiba, "Tapi dia aneh, waktu ditanya dia marah-marah. Entahlah, mungkin lagi PMS tuh bocah." Lanjut Kiba, berjalan mendekati tempat tidur.

"Eh, apa ini?" Tanya Kiba, ia menatap serius sesuatu ditempat tidur itu.

"Ada apa Kiba?" Tanya Naruto, ia berjalan mendekati Kiba.

"Ini, ada sesuatu diatas tempat tidur. Warnanya agak merah," Ucap Kiba.

"Itu darah." Ucap Shikamaru cepat, ia menyentuh sesuatu yang membasahi selimut putih itu.

"EEH!" Teriak Naruto dan Kiba bersamaan.

"Kenapa kalian berteriak begitu, mau membuat telingaku tuli ya?" Shikamaru menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangan.

"Da darah, darah siapa?" Tanya Kiba, ia merapatkan tubuhnya pada Naruto.

"Mana kutahu, mungkin darah orang yang pernah berbaring disini. Darahnya juga masih baru," Jawab Shikamaru.

"Naruto, kau kan sejak tadi disini. Apa kau tahu itu darah siapa?" Tanya Kiba takut-takut.

"Tidak, aku tidak-" Naruto menghentikan ucapannya, ia kembali memutar ingatannya pada beberapa saat yang lalu.

Saat itu ia memegang bahu kiri Sasuke dan langsung ditepis kasar olehnya, wajahnya terlihat menahan sakit waktu itu.

'Apa mungkin-'

"Hei Naruto, ada apa?" Tanya Kiba ketika melihat Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja terdiam.

"Ah! Ti tidak apa-apa kok. Ayo pulang, ini sudah siang kan." Jawan Naruto.

"Nih tasmu," Shikamaru menyerahkan tas Naruto yang dibawanya.

"Terimakasih, kalau begitu ayo pulang!" Ucap Naruto, menyeret Kiba dan Shikamaru keluar dari ruang UKS.

'Itu, darah Sasuke.'

**To be continue**

**G**omen ne chap ini tidak sampai 4000 word, author sedang mengalami WB, dan sekali lagi gomen nasai Minna karena telat update,, err update ngaret.

Adakah yang mau review?


	4. Chapter 4

**U**pdate telat sudah biasa #hajared!

Karena itu tidak banyak kata lagi, balas review ^^

**Dobe Hilang :**

Ah, bukan qok~

Jawaban untuk pertanyaanmu (mungkin) akan terjawab di sini.

Tapi mengenai masa lalu Naru itu masih RaHaSiA, jadi tunggu saja, OK!

Makasih sudah review ^^

**Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel :**

Penjelasan dengan tanda tanya besar akan terjawab di sini, tapi untuk NejiNaru err masih jadi tanda tanya yang besarnya dua kali lipat.^^

Jadi tunggu ya~ moga ide muncul untuk menjelaskan tentang Neji n Naru,

Makasih sudah review ~^^~

**Iria-san :**

Jadi malu -/-

Hehehe, makasih atas pujiannya. #besar kepala.

Tapi masih banyak kesalahan di sana n di sini kok! Jadi jangan bosan-bosan untuk mengoreksi ya~

Ck! Pertanyaanmu sama persis dengan yang ditanyakan salah satu karakter di sini nih. Baca aja nih, nanti pasti akan tahu Neji tuh suka atau ngga sama Naru..

Makasih sudah review ^^

**Earl Louisia vi Duivel :**

Jawabannya masih tanda tanya besar, jadi belum bisa dijelaskan.

Makasih sudah review ^^

**MJ(Guest) :**

Yah, hubungannya akan dijelaskan dari chapter kecaphter, dari chapter kecaph- #bekeped

Makasih sudah review ^^  
**Zaky UzuMo :**

Hening

Hening

Krik

Krik

Krik

Ini rating T, jadi rasanya jika dimasukan gore agak kurang err gimana gitu. Jadi yang mohon maklum ya Zaky~

Makasih sudah review ^^

**Sempak copot :**

(Halo kaka...?

Langsun saja yah pada intinya. Saya datang kemari bukan buat baca fic menjijikan ini melainkan cuman buat menghina!

Kehabisan akal lu yah? Koreksi otak mu!)

Untuk yang ini, rasanya agak err –a terimakasih untuk flame darimu SC. Kalau bisa flame lagi ya, lumayan buat latihan nyabarin hati.^^

Iya tidak perlu untuk diberi tahu jika fic ini menjijikan, saya juga sadar qok fic ini menjijikan-SANGAT-

Satu lagi, yak anda benar sekali akal saya sudah habis karena saya menjadi fujoshi dan itu bukan salah saya, salahkan akal saya yang habis kenapa bisa saya menjadi fujoshi. Terima kasih.

Tapi, saya SANGAT suka dan CINTA terhadap YAOI. Really I care if you read this. ^3^

Yap! Terima kasih bagi yang **FAVE **fic ini juga yang **FOLLOW ** ya~

* * *

Lets, enjoyed! ^^

Naruto: 17 tahun. Kelas 2B

Sasuke:17 tahun. Kelas 2B

Kiba:17 tahun. Kelas 2B

Neji : 17 tahun, kelas 2B

Shikamaru:18 tahun. Kelas 3A dengan catatan telah lulus pada tahun pertama, boleh berpindah kelas sesuai keinginannya. Hak khusus untuk murid jenius.

**Disclaimer : **Naruto bukan punya saya. Naruto punyanya Kishimoto sama tapi yang bener punya sasuke

**Genre: **Romance, Crime.

**Rated: **T

**Pairing: **SasuNaru slight ShikaKiba dan akan berkembang sejalan dengan cerita

**Warning:**BoyXBoy, sho-ai, BL, Alur tidak jelas, Typo(banyak kali), aneh, gaje, membingungkan etc.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ or DON'T LIKE TRY READ?**

* * *

**Sekilas chapter 3**

"Eh, apa ini?" Tanya Kiba, ia menatap serius sesuatu ditempat tidur itu.

"Ada apa Kiba?" Tanya Naruto, ia berjalan mendekati Kiba.

"Ini, ada sesuatu diatas tempat tidur. Warnanya agak merah," Ucap Kiba.

"Itu darah." Ucap Shikamaru cepat, ia menyentuh sesuatu yang membasahi selimut putih itu.

"EEH!" Teriak Naruto dan Kiba bersamaan.

"Kenapa kalian berteriak begitu, mau membuat telingaku tuli ya?" Shikamaru menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangan.

"Da darah, darah siapa?" Tanya Kiba, ia merapatkan tubuhnya pada Naruto.

"Mana kutahu, mungkin darah orang yang pernah berbaring disini. Darahnya juga masih baru," Jawab Shikamaru.

"Naruto, kau kan sejak tadi disini. Apa kau tahu itu darah siapa?" Tanya Kiba takut-takut.

"Tidak, aku tidak-" Naruto menghentikan ucapannya, ia kembali memutar ingatannya pada beberapa saat yang lalu.

Saat itu ia memegang bahu kiri Sasuke dan langsung ditepis kasar olehnya, wajah terlihat menahan sakit waktu itu.

'Apa mungkin-'

"Hei Naruto, ada apa?" Tanya Kiba ketika melihat Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja terdiam.

"Ah! Ti tidak apa-apa kok. Ayo pulang, ini sudah siang kan." Jawan Naruto.

"Nih tasmu," Shikamaru menyerahkan tas Naruto yang dibawanya.

"Terimakasih, kalau begitu ayo pulang!" Ucap Naruto, menyeret Kiba dan Shikamaru keluar dari ruang UKS.

'Itu, darah Sasuke.'

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Krieet

Pintu berdaun dua itu salah satunya tengah dibuka dengan perlahan oleh seonggok(?) kepala bersurai pirang yang menyembul dari celahnya. Helaian rambutnya bergoyang sesuai dengan gerakan dari pemilik kepala itu, bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan seperti mencari sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya mengamati keadaan di balik pintu itu.

Matanya tertuju pada sebuah kursi dan meja yang berada paling depan di ruangan itu, masih kosong. Cengiran lebarnya langsung tampak begitu ia tahu jika pemilik kursi dan meja itu belum datang, dengan percaya diri tinggi ia membuka pintu itu lebar-lebar dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya masuk sampai ia mendengar suara yang langsung menghentikan langkahnya.

"EKHM!"

Naruto berdiri mematung di ambang pintu, dengan gerakan patah-patah ia menengokkan kepala di mana suara barusan berasal.

"Mau ke mana Naruto?" Tanya seseorang wanita berambut hitam bergelombang yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya, ia tersenyum penuh makna pada muridnya yang sekarang merasa akhir hidupnya sudah dekat.

"A ah, ehehe. O ohayou Kurenai sensei, aku ma mau masuk." Jawab Naruto pada sensei berparas cantik itu, bulir keringat besar mengalir dipelipisnya tatkala sensei yang terkenal dengan kesadisannya yang 'manis' itu menatapnya dengan mata merah yang menyala-nyala.

"Oh, masuk ya? Boleh kutanya sekarang ini jam berapa Naruto?" Tanya Kurenai dengan masih setianya dengan sebuah senyum manis yang mencurigakan.

Glup

Naruto menelan ludahnya dengan paksa, ia menatap senseinya yang masih berdiri dengan begitu tingginya. Sangat jauh dengannya yang semakin menciut, sedikit kaku Naruto melirik jam dinding yang terpasang di depan kelas yang menunjukan pukul delapan tiga puluh. "Ja jam delapan tiga puluh." Jawabnya dengan takut-takut.

"Jam delapan tiga puluh ya. Hmm, coba sensei pikir. Bukankah seharusnya kelas sudah memulai pelajaran dari jam delapan? Tapi kau baru datang saat jam sudah menunjukan pukul delapan tiga puluh, bukankah itu artinya kamu terlambat?" Ujar Kurenai seraya berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Ha ha'i sensei." Jawab Naruto.

"Nah, bisa kau jelaskan kenapa dan bagaimana murid 'terajin' seperti kamu bisa terlambat kali ini?" Tanya Kurenai, ia sedikit menunduk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Naruto-Kurenai lebih tinggi 5 senti-menatap langsung muridnya itu dengan mata rubinya.

Sekarang rasanya Naruto seperti seorang penjahat, diintrogasi oleh seorang sipir cantik yang memberondong pertanyaan padanya sebelum ia diadili dan dijebloskan ke balik jeruji besi.

"A ano, tadi aku te tersesat di jalan yang bernama -ha-" Jawab Naruto, ia tertawa keras setelah mengutarakan alasannya namun makin lama tawa itu makin mengecil begitu melihat teman-teman dan senseinya menatapnya seolah ia mendapatkan nilai A untuk mata pelajaran Matematika-yang berarti mustahil-.

Krik krik krik

"Ti tidak lucu ya?" Tanya Naruto yang melihat seluruh kelas masih diam mamandanginya.

"Naruto." Panggil Kurenai dengan penuh penekanan.

"I iya sensei?"

"Sebaiknya, KAU KELUAR DARI KELASKU DAN BERDIRI DI TENGAH LAPANGAN SAMPAI BEL ISTIRAHAT BERBUNYI!"

Naruto langsung berlari pontang-panting begitu mendengar gelegar teriakan dari senseinya dengan gelak tawa yang terdengar dari seluruh murid di kelas itu.

Cling!

Kurenai mengalihkan pandangannya pada murid-murid itu, "Apa yang kalian tertawakan?" Tanyanya dengan background aura hitam yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Sekejap mereka semua langsung membungkam mulutnya dan menggeleng cepat.

"Nah! Kalau begitu mari kita lanjutkan pelajarannya!" Ucap Kurenai menghilangkan aura seramnya dan berganti dengan wajah ceria.

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Skip Time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Skip Time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

Dengan langkah letih,lesu,lunglai,lemah, dan author lupa satu lagi apa namanya, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kelas. Rambutnya terlihat menempel pada dahinya karena lepek terkena keringat serta tas yang ia slempangkan hampir jatuh membuat murid-murid di kelas itu menatapnya penuh iba.

"Na Naruto?" Kiba menatap sahabatnya yang baru saja duduk dengan wajah yang terlihat 'kucel' dan berantakannya.

"Hmm," Tanggap Naruto dengan tidak niatnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kiba yang sepertinya sudah mulai buta karena tidak melihat keadaan Naruto yang jelas-jelas tidak dalam keadaan yang bisa disebut baik-baik saja.

"Oh. Tentu saja aku . baik. baik. saja. Kiba." Jawab Naruto dengan penuh penekanan.

"Oh, syukurlah." Jawab Kiba.

Twich!

Dengan gerakan patah-patah Naruto memutar kepalanya kebelakang, menatap Kiba yang memandang bingung ke arahnya.

Pletak!

"Tentu saja aku tidak baik-baik saja, dasar bodoh! Bayangkan saja bagaimana keadaanku setelah aku berdiri selama tiga jam ditengah lapangan dengan terik matahari yang bahkan bisa kupastikan jika kau menggoreng telur di atas kepalaku maka telur itu akan gosong! Hah hah hah."

Dengan kecengoan tingkat akut, Kiba menatap Naruto yang terengah-engah setelah mengeluarkan kata-kata yang bahkan ia tidak mengerti karena saking cepatnya.

"Ha'ah, sudahlah Naruto. Otak pas-pasan Kiba tidak akan bisa mencerna ucapanmu barusan." Ucap seseorang yang baru saja datang.

"Apa katamu!" Kesal Kiba, ia menatap tajam orang yang baru saja mendudukan diri di sampingnya.

"Lupakan, ho~am."

"Shika, cepat ulangi ucapanmu tadi!"

"Hmm,"

"Jangan tidur bodoh!"

"Kenapa mereka berdua itu kerjaannya hanya bertengkar saja sih,"

Naruto melihat Neji yang berjalan ke arahnya, ditangannya terdapat kantung plastik yang berisi empat minuman kaleng.

"Ini." Neji melempar salah satu minuman kaleng itu pada Naruto.

Naruto menangkap minuman kaleng itu dan langsung membukanya, "Thanks." Ucapnya.

"Kalian berdua." Neji menyerahkan kantung plastik ditangannya pada Kiba.

"Thanks. Oh Neji, kenapa kemarin kau pulang cepat?" Tanya Kiba.

"Hanya sedang _bad mood_." Jawab Neji cuek, ia lebih tertarik melihat Naruto yang seperti mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Um, Sasuke kemana ya?" Tanya Naruto, ia menengokan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan mencari-cari dimana gerangan pantat ayam satu itu.

"Kau tidak tahu ya, hari ini dia tidak masuk." Jawab Kiba.

"Eh, kenapa?"

"Ha'am, tadi sepupunya datang ke sini. Katanya Uchiha Sasuke sakit." Jawab Shikamaru yang entah sejak kapan sudah bangun.

"Sakit?" Ulang Naruto.

"Yah, sepupunya yang kalau aku tidak salah ingat bernama Suigetsu Hozumi mengatakan kalau si Sasuke itu sedang demam." Ucap Kiba.

"Hozuki bukan Hozumi, mengucapkan marga orang saja kau bisa salah." Ralat Shikamaru yang lagi-lagi mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari kekasihnya itu.

"Tapi rasanya sedikit aneh,"

Naruto melirik Shikamaru yang sedang bertopang dagu dan pandangan yang sedikit, serius?

"Apanya yang aneh?" Tanya Kiba, ia melihat Shikamaru yang menegakan duduknya.

"Sepupunya itu," Ucap Shikamaru, ia memandang satu persatu teman-temannya yang memandangi dirinya dengan penasaran. "Mempunyai marga yang berbeda dengan Uchiha Sasuke dan juga tidak ada kemiripan diantara mereka." Lanjutnya.

"Bisa kau beritahu aku seperti apa sepupunya itu Shikamaru? Ciri-cirinya mungkin?" Ucap Naruto yang mulai berwajah serius, ini mengenai Sasuke dan semua mengenai dirinya sangatlah misterius baginya.

"Rambut biru air cenderung putih, mata beriris ungu dengan garis mata yang jelas, tinggi kira-kira 177 centi mungkin 178, kulit putih, dan umur kuperkirakan sekitar 21 tahun." Jelas Shikamaru.

Kiba juga Neji terlihat _sweatdrop _dengan penjelasan Shikamaru yang sangat jelas dan bahkan mencantumkan umur seseorang bernama Suigetsu itu. Sedangkan Naruto, ia terduduk diam dengan kening yang berkerut. Pikirannya tengah mencerna apa yang dijelaskan Shikamaru dan itu nampak tak asing baginya, seperti ia pernah bertemu dengan orang itu tapi dimana.

"Hei Naruto, kau kenapa?" Kiba mengibas-ibaskan tangan di depan wajah Naruto yang entah kenapa menjadi diam setelah mendengar penjelasan Shikamaru. Ia mengerutkan keningnya hingga kedua alisnya menyatu saat Naruto tak juga menyahuti panggilannya.

"Woy, Naruto?"

Mengerjapkan matanya, Naruto melihat Kiba yang mengerutkan kening seraya menatap ke arahnya.

"Ha? Kenapa?" Tanyanya sedikit bingung karena Neji dan Shikamaru pun ikut-ikutan menatapnya.

"Ck! Kau melamun ya? Dari tadi aku memanggilmu tapi kau diam saja." Ucap Kiba.

"Eh, maaf. Tadi aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu saja." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya seraya tersenyum canggung.

"Memangnya apa sih yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Kiba.

"Itu, mengenai ciri-ciri sepupu Sasuke, sepertinya aku pernah bertemu dengannya...kurasa." Jawab Naruto tidak yakin.

"Yap! Cukup tentang segala hal mengenai Uchiha Sasuke. Bisakah kita bicarakan hal lain, seperti rencana kita untuk nanti malam? Bukankah Naruto belum kita beri tahu?" Siapa lagi jika bukan Neji yang mengatakan hal barusan, ia terlihat mulai kesal dengan pembicaraan mereka yang menyangkut Uchiha Sasuke.

"Rencana? Memangnya kalian merencanakan apa nanti malam?" Tanya Naruto.

Kiba menunjukan cengiran lebarnya mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, ia mencondongkan tubuhnya hingga wajahnya berada di samping wajah Naruto.

"A apa?" Tanya Naruto yang tampak memundurkan kepalanya menjauhi Kiba, tidak mau disangka merebut uke orang karena melihat Shikamaru yang langsung membuka matanya dan menatap dengan selidik ke arahnya.

"Kenapa malah mudur! Aku hanya ingin membisikan sesuatu, dasar bodoh!" Ucap Kiba yang melihat wajah horror Naruto.

"O oh." Naruto hanya ber—oh ria mendengar penjelasan Kiba. Kiba segera mendekati Naruto dan berbisik ditelinganya lalu menjauh setelah selesai mengatakan sesuatu.

"Bagaimana? Mau ikut?" Tanya Kiba.

"Kau serius? Memangnya tidak dimarahi orang tuamu jika kita melakukan itu?" Tanya Naruto.

"No no no, orang tuaku sedang sibuk dengan kasus yang mereka kerjakan. Jadi...aku dirumah sendirian." Jawab Kiba dengan diakhiri seringai yang err bagaimana ya, mesum?

Bersiul pelan Naruto menampakan seringai yang tak jauh beda dengan Kiba, "Right, I'll be there for you." Ucapnya dengan wajah yang minta dikemplang.

Shikamaru dan Neji? Mereka hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kedua teman dan kekasihnya yang mesum tingkat akut, toh mereka-ralat-Shikamaru juga sama karena Neji tidak ingin disebut mesum.

"Baiklah, dirumahku jam delapan. Setuju?" Ucap Kiba.

"Setuju!" Ucap Naruto disertai anggukan dari kedua temannya yang lain.

Tak lama, bel tanda kelas akan dimulai kembali berbunyi memutus pembicaraan keempat pemuda itu. Naruto kembali menghadapkan tubuhnya ke depan dan Neji yang duduk di sebelahnya. Juga Kiba yang mulai mengeluarkan buku pelajaran dari tasnya dan lupakan Shikamaru yang tengah berjalan keluar kelas dan memilih untuk pergi ke kelas lain yang sedang tidak ada gurunya, seperti biasa untuk tidur.

* * *

**.**

**#############*###########*##############*###############*###############*############***

**O. Kagari Hate The Real World.O**

* * *

Dengan langkah malas Naruto menuruni tangga rumahnya menuju ruangan di lantai satu, dari tangga ia bisa melihat ibunya yang tengah memasak sesuatu untuk makan malam juga sang ayah yang terlihat serius dengan kertas-kertas yang entah apa isinya yang ditumpuknya di meja makan.

"Minato! Bisakah kau singkirkan kertas-kertas tidak berguna itu dari meja makan? Kau sedang tidak bekerja sekarang!" Kushina bercakak pinggang dengan sebelah tangannya yang memegang wajan, ia melihat suaminya itu hanya bergumam sebagai jawabannya.

Twich!

Satu kedutan didahinya sudah merupakan batas kesabaran darinya untuk sang suami. Dengan ancang-ancang siap siaga, Kushina melempar wajan yang ada ditangannya ke arah sang suami. Melupakan jika isi wajan itu adalah makan malam yang akan disajikannya.

Prang! Brugh!

"Kushina!" Dengan wajah garangnya Minato menatap tajam Kushina yang telah melemparinya dengan wajan panas berisi makanan. Ia melihat kertas-kertasnya yang basah dan penuh noda yang tentu saja tidak akan bisa ia baca lagi.

"Apa?!" Jawab Kushina dengan tatapan tak kalah garangnya dari Minato. Ia menatap Minato seolah ingin memakan suaminya itu hidup atau mati.

Glup

"I ie." Ucap Minato seraya mengibas-ibaskan tangannya di depan wajah, dengan cepat ia segera mendudukan dirinya kembali. Tidak menghiraukan pekerjaannya yang harus ia ulangi dari awal lagi, nyawanya lebih penting sekarang.

"Bisakah kalian hentikan, di sini ada anak malang yang harus mendengar orang tuanya bertengkar setiap hari. Apakah kalian ingin anak tidak berdosa ini mengalami depresi dan gangguan mental karenanya?" Naruto menunjukan wajah kesusahan gundah gulananya serta tak lupa air mata buaya pada kedua orang itu begitu ia duduk di depan meja makan.

Sungguh bukan saat yang tepat bagi Naruto, karena Kushina yang mendengar ucapan anaknya itu segera melayangkan pandangan membunuh ke arahnya. "Mau protes?" Tanyannya pada sang anak.

"Iya, kenapa?" Tanya Naruto yang malah menantang.

"Ho~, mau kupecat jadi anak ya?" Tanya Kushina dengan senyum yang sudah menyerupai rubah karena begitu lebarnya.

"Ho~, mau kupecat jadi kaa san ya?" Tanya balik Naruto yang benar-benar sepertinya ingin cara kematiannya mengenaskan.

Twich!

"Naruto."Geram Kushina, ia menatap sang anak yang tengah duduk dengan tenangnya di meja makan.

"Kemari kau sialan!" Teriak Kushina dengan lantang, ia menaiki meja makan dan berlari mendekati Naruto yang ternyata sudah entah kapan berlari menjauhinya.

"Kemari anak kurang ajar!"

"Enak saja! Tangkap saja kalau bisa preman!"

"Kemari kau! Kau benar-benar akan kupecat sebagai anak!"

"Maaf saja! Aku masih sayang nyawaku!"

Dengan tenang, Minato duduk sambil menyeruput kopinya yang sudah dingin. Memilih untuk tidak ikut campur dengan interaksi ibu dan anak yang ada di depannya. Sudah terlalu biasa untuknya mendapati makan malam yang benar-benar 'ramai' ini. 'Makan malam yang indah.' Pikirnya yang mulai edan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tou san! Preman! Aku ke rumah temanku dulu!" Ucap Naruto yang berlari menuju pintu depan.

"Tuh, lihat anakmu. Tidak ada sopan-sopannya, seharusnya kau ajari dia apa itu sopan santun. Jangan hanya begelut dengan pekerjaanmu yang tidak ada kemajuannya itu." Gerutu Kushina tangannya dengan cekatan membersihkan piring-piring kotor di wastafel.

"Padahal Naruto bersikap begitu juga karena kamu juga." Gumam Minato.

"Huh? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Tanya Kushina, ia melirik Minato yang menggeleng cepat.

"Ti tidak." Jawab Minato, 'Mengerikan.' Pikirnya. Kenapa juga dulu ia bisa menikahi perempuan menyeramkan seperti Kushina. Sesalnya dalam hati.

Kembali pada Naruto

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri jalanan menuju rumah Kiba, langkahnya terhenti saat ia sampai disebuah gang sempit yang sangat ia kenali. Gang tempat ia menemukan Sasuke dengan beberapa orang yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya. Sebenarnya ia sangat penasaran dengannya, kenapa Sasuke bisa terlibat perkelahian, kenapa selalu saja yang berhubungan dengan Sasuke itu begitu misterius, entah dirinya perkataannya dan tunggu dulu kenapa pula ia harus memikirkannya.

"Aargh! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku!" Dengan geram ia mengacak surai pirangnya, tidak mengerti kenapa ia terus saja memikirkan hal yang sama sejak kemarin. Bahkan ia sampai terlambat setengah jam ke sekolah hanya karena ia terlalu lama melamunkan hal ini di kamar mandi.

Drrt drrt drrt

Getaran pada saku celananya membuat Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya. Tangannya bergerak mengambil ponsel di dalam sakunya. Ia melihat layar ponsel itu menampilkan satu e-mail baru yang belum dibuka. Naruto melihat pengirim e-mail itu adalah Kiba, dengan cepat ia membuka e-mail itu dan membaca deretan huruf dilayar ponselnya.

_From : Kiba_

_Ganti tempat, ke rumah Shikamaru._

Naruto menekan balas pada layar ponselnya dan mengetik beberapa kata lalu dikirimnya pada Kiba.

_To : Kiba_

_Memangnya kenapa?_

Tak lama ponselnya kembali bergetar dan e-mail balasan dari Kiba pun muncul.

_From : Kiba_

_Ada pertemun para polisi di rumahku dan aku tidak ingin semuanya disita ayahku._

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya, 'Pertemuan para polisi?' pikirnya. Ia pun mengetikan beberapa kata untuk membalas Kiba dan memasukan ponselnya kembali pada saku celananya. Ia menatap gang di depannya sekali lagi sebelum ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya lagi, tujuannya berubah namun arahnya tetap sama.

.

.

Ting tong

"Siapa?" Tanya seseorang dari sebuah speaker kecil di samping gerbang.

"Eh, anu aku Naruto." Jawab Naruto, ia sudah sampai di depan rumah Shikamaru-lebih tepatnya di depan gerbang rumah Shikamaru.

"Naruto sama, Shikamaru sama sudah menunggu anda. Mohon tunggu sebentar, saya akan membuka gerbangnya." Ucap suara itu dan tak lama gerbang di depannya terbuka.

"Naruto sama." Sapa para maid di sana ketika Naruto berjalan melewati pekarangan rumah Shikamaru, ia hanya tersenyum untuk membalas sapaan mereka.

"Shikamaru dimana?" Tanya Naruto pada salah satu maid yang melewatinya.

"Shikamaru sama sedang berada di kamarnya tuan," Jawab maid itu.

"Apa perlu saya antarkan tuan?" Tanya maid itu.

"Ah, tidak terima kasih." Tolaknya dengan sopan, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju tangga di ruangan itu. Tidak perlu diantar karena memang rumah ini sudah ia hapal di luar kepalanya.

.

.

"Oi, Shikamaru."

"Oh, Naruto." Shikamaru yang melihat Naruto di ambang pintu kamarnya menepuk sebelah tempatnya duduk.

Naruto berjalan memasuki kamar itu, ia melihat Neji yang begitu serius berkutat dengan ponselnya juga Kiba yang menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Shikamaru, "Sudah kumpul ya?" Ucapnya seraya mendudukan diri di samping Shikamaru.

"Sudah tahu ngapain nanya." Ucap Kiba yang sudah membenarkan posisi duduknya.

Naruto hanya memutar bola matanya, "Eh, mana? Kau bawa kan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hohoho, tentu saja aku membawanya." Jawab Kiba, ia berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya ke balik tempat tidur.

"Ini dia!" Ujarnya semangat, ditangannya terdapat sebuah koper hitam dengan ukuran besar.

Kecengoan tidak bisa untuk tidak hadir diwajah Naruto sekarang, ia yang melihat Kiba memegang koper besar berisi CD porno dengar itu saudara-saudara CD PORNO sekali lagi CD por-#plak! Ekhm baik kita lanjutkan.

"I itu, kau pasti sedang bercanda Kiba." Ujar Naruto, ia memandang penuh horror pada temannya itu. Bagaimana dia, Kiba. Seorang anak dari kepala polisi konoha bagian barat bisa memiliki barang semacam itu yang banyaknya hingga satu koper besar.

"Oh, no~. Aku sama sekali tidak bercanda. Jadi? Apa yang akan kita tonton?" Tanyanya dengan penuh antusias dengan mata penuh gliter yang membuat Shikamaru hampir kehilangan kendalinya untuk tidak memakan ukenya itu.

"Te terserah kau lah." Jawab Naruto lemas, miris juga mempunyai teman yang seperti 'ini'.

"Oh ya, Kiba. Memangnya apa yang para polisi itu lakukan di rumahmu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Biasalah kasus, mertuaku juga pergi ke rumahku makanya rumah Shika sepi dan hanya ada beberapa maid saja." Jawab Kiba yang sedang sibuk mengobrak abrik koper besarnya.

Naruto hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar kata 'mertua' yang di ucapkan Kiba. "Memangnya kasus apa yang mereka kerjakan, sampai harus mengadakan pertemuan di rumahmu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Um, kalau tidak salah sih soal kasus Shari-" Kata-kata Kiba terputus saat ia mendengar suara yang berasal dari televisi di ruangan itu.

'_Lagi-lagi terjadi pembunuhan sadis yang akhir-akhir ini selalu menimpa Konoha.'_

"Tuh, baru saja dibicarakan sudah muncul lagi di TV." Kiba menunjuk televisi yang tengah menyiarkan sebuah berita.

'_Seorang pejabat bernama Kisami Hosigaki ditemukan tewas di dalam kantornya kemarin malam. Dari penelurusan yang kami dapat, bisa dipastikan jika pembunuh tersebut adalah assassin yang selama ini dikejar-kejar polisi. 'Sharingan', pembunuh bayaran yang telah menjadi buronan diberbagai negara. Hal ini diperkuat dengan ditemukannya sebuah foto bergambar sepasang mata berwarna merah dengan tiga koma yang mengelilinginya di tempat kejadian. Kami juga mendapat kabar jika sebelum kematiannya Kisame Hosigaki melukai bahu kiri Sharingan, hal ini terekam oleh camera CCTV yang terpasang di tempat itu._

_Sekian berita dari kami, kami akan kembali dengan berita terkini dari perkembangan kasus ini. Saya Shinju Mia undur diri dari hadapan anda, terima kasih.'_

'Sha Sharingan?' Naruto membulatkan matanya, memaksa otaknya untuk mencerna semua berita yang baru saja ia dengar dengan telinganya sendiri. Bahu kiri, Sharingan. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, 'Tidak mungkin.' Pikirnya.

Neji mengernyit melihat Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau kenapa? Takut jika si Sharingan itu datang dan membunuhmu?" Tanya Neji sedikit bercanda.

Neji semakin merengutkan alisnya saat Naruto tak juga menjawab atau membalas perkataannya, ia menepuk pelan bahu Naruto. "Naruto?"

"Huh?" Naruto menengokan kepalanya ke samping, menatap Neji yang menepuk bahunya. "Tadi kau bilang apa Neji?" Tanyanya.

"Aku bilang apa kau takut jika Sharingan datang dan membunuhmu?" Neji mengulang ucapannya dengan sedikit kesal.

"Tentu saja tidak! Mana mungkin aku takut padanya! Sebelum dia membunuhku, kupastikan dia akan babak belur terlebih dahulu." Jawab Naruto dengan yah tentu saja kenarsisannya.

"Ketemu!"

Seruan dari Kiba membuat Naruto juga Neji menatap pemuda itu, sebuah CD dengan bangga ia kibas-kibaskan ditangan kirinya.

"Aku baru membelinya kemarin." Ucap Kiba, ia pun segera memasukan benda nista itu ke dalam DVD hingga gambar-gambar yang juga nista itu muncul dilayar televisi.

(Karena terkendala dengan rate yang sudah author tentukan untuk fic ini maka kita skip bagian ini. Terima kasih.)

Tengah malam, keempat pemuda yang kita ketahui sebagai Naruto, Neji, Kiba dan Shikamaru masih setia menghadapkan mata mereka pada layar televisi di depannya. Kiba dan Shikamaru terlihat sedang err bercumbu ria di pojokan kamar dengan mata yang mengarah pada televisi, Neji tengah mengatur napasnya yang terlihat berat dan Naruto, ia diam tak bergerak dengan mata yang menatap layar televisi tapi sepertinya ia tidak sedang melihat adegan tidak senonoh di depannya. Sesekali ia mengerutkan keningnya, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya dan sebentar-sebentar menggumamkan kalimat 'Tidak mungkin' dalam lamunannya. Sepertinya pikirannya sedang tidak berada di tempatnya sekarang ini.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang." Ucapnya, ia berdiri dari duduknya dan merenggangkan beberapa otot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku.

"Pulang, ini kan baru setengah jalan Naruto." Ucap Kiba yang bersusah payah menghentikan Shikamaru yang terus berusaha menciumnya.

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Yah, tapi kau tahulah apa yang akan dilakukan ibuku kalau aku pulang terlalu malam." Ucap Naruto memberikan alasannya.

"Yeah, benar juga sih. Shika berhenti sebentar!" Ucap Kiba, sedikit kesal karena Shikamaru yang terus-terusan menyerangnya.

"Baiklah. Jaa," Ucap Naruto.

"Kuantar." Neji berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri Naruto.

"Tidak usah Neji, aku bisa pulang sendiri." Tolak Naruto.

"Aku memaksa. Ini sudah malam, tidak baik kau berjalan sendirian." Ucap Neji.

"Ck! Aku bukan perempuan yang harus kau khawatirkan Neji." Ucap Naruto yang kesal karena terlalu dilindungi dan selalu saja dianggap lemah.

"Aku pergi." Lanjut Naruto, ia berjalan dengan cepat keluar dari kamar Shikamaru.

"Shit!" Umpat Neji, ia kembali mendudukan dirinya di depan televisi namun tak lagi berminat pada gambar-gambar bergerak yang menampilkan pergulatan dua orang itu.

"Neji."

Neji melirik Shikamaru yang memanggilnya.

"Kau suka Naruto ya?" Tanya Shikamaru.

Dengan cepat Neji mengalihkan pandangannya pada Shikamaru, ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti dari mana temannya itu bisa mendapatkan kesimpulan seperti itu.

"Tidak." Jawabnya.

"Dari sikapmu saja kami tahu kok kalau kamu suka Naruto." Kali ini Kiba yang berbicara, ia terlihat tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

Neji kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada televisi, tidak tahu harus menjelaskan seperti apa pada kedua temannya yang sudah salah paham itu. "Bukan seperti itu." Ucapnya.

"Kalian tidak mengerti." Neji memijat keningnya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa pusing.

Kiba dan Shikamaru yang melihatnya hanya bisa menaikan sebelah alisnya dan saling pandang sebelum mengangkat bahu mereka. Ya sudahlah nanti juga dia bicara sendiri, pikir mereka serempak.

Disisi lain, Naruto tengah berjalan menyusuri jalanan blok menuju rumahnya. Ia terlihat menundukan kepalanya dengan sesekali menendang kerikil kecil yang berada tak jauh dari jangkauan kakinya. Helaan napas terdengar dari bibirnya, pikirannya lagi-lagi kembali mengingat berita yang ia dengar di rumah Shikamaru. "Sasuke, sebenarnya siapa kau ini?" Gumaman pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya. Ia saja terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan barusan.

"Aku mulai gila." Gumamnya lagi seraya menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Kruyu~k

Bahkan ia sampai lupa makan err sebenarnya bukan lupa juga sih, salahkan ibunya yang melempar makan malam mereka beserta wajannya pada sang ayah hingga tak bisa dimakan lagi. Sekarang perutnya berteriak minta diisi. Ini berarti dengan sangat terpaksa ia harus berbelok terlebih dahulu sebelum pulang. Membeli beberapa cemilan pengganjal perut di mini market samping jalan raya menjadi tujuan Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Terima kasih, silahkan datang lagi."

Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan dari penjaga kasir mini market saat ia membayar belanjaan yang baru saja ia beli. Ia menggumamkan kata terima kasih sebelum berjalan menuju pintu keluar mini market.

Trssh!

Membuka minuman kaleng yang ia beli, Naruto segera membawa minuman rasa jeruk itu kemulutnya dan meminumnya dalam beberapa tegukan rakus. Ia membuang kaleng yang telah kosong itu ke tempat sampah tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri dan mulai berjalan kembali.

Ia berjalan menyusuri pinggiran jalan raya dan berhenti di sebelah lampu lalu lintas. Menunggu lampu itu berubah menjadi merah agar ia bisa menyebrang jalan, di sampingnya ada seorang wanita dengan belanjaannya juga sepasang kekasih yang sedang mengobrol entah apa. Tak berapa lama, lampu lalu lintas itu berubah merah. Tanda untuknya menyebrang. Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya diantara garis-garis putih yang membentang hingga ke seberang sana.

Naruto kembali membuka minuman kaleng ditangannya dan meminum isinya tapi minuman ditangannya langsung terjatuh begitu ia mendengar banyak teriakan disekitarnya. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan kirinya mencari tahu apa yang terjadi. Hingga pendengarannya menangkap suara dari sirine mobil polisi yang semakin dekat, bukan hanya satu dan disertai dengan beberapa bunyi tembakan yang keras.

Sangat cepat, hanya sepersekian detik ia melihatnya. Mata berwarna merah semerahnya darah dengan tiga koma yang mengelilinginya. Melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi melewatinya. Sirine mobil polisi terdengar semakin mendekat, ia menoleh ke sisi lainnya. Di sana puluhan lampu di atas mobil patroli menyala-nyala mengiringi sirine yang semakin kencang.

Dor! Dor!

Ia mematung, tak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya berdiri. Di tengah jalan, dengan banyak orang yang berteriak padanya untuk segera menyingkir.

Dor!

"Akh!"

Satu peluru menyerempet lengan kirinya, membuat ia jatuh terduduk merasakan luka yang mulai mengeluarkan darah. Ia meringis, sekarang ia berada di tengah-tengah jalan dengan mobil polisi yang sedang berkejaran dengan penjahat yang entah ia tak tahu siapa. Yang jelas sekarang ini ia dalam keadaan yang berbahaya. Bisa saja peluru yang ditembakan oleh para polisi itu mengenainya lagi dan kali ini bukan hanya menyerempet tapi menembus tubuhnya.

Lalu, ia melihatnya. Sosok bayangan gelap yang berdiri kokoh di depannya. Menahan semua peluru yang terarah padanya. Sosok itu menoleh padanya, mempertemukan iris shapphirenya dengan iris semerah darah di depannya.

"Naik." Sosok itu berujar padanya, memerintahkannya untuk menaiki kendaraannya. Namun ia hanya diam, terlalu shock dengan semua kejadian ini. Ia mematung tanpa satu gerakan pun.

"Naik! Aku tak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi!" Ucap sosok itu, kali ini dengan nada yang lebih tinggi. Ia terlihat semakin terdesak dengan peluru yang terus mengarah padanya, juga karena pemuda yang tengah terduduk mematung itu tak mengindahkan semua perintah darinya.

"Naruto!"

Seketika itu, Naruto tersadar dari rasa shocknya. Ia menatap sosok kelam yang berdiri di depannya dengan bingung. Sosok yang baru saja memanggil namanya.

"Aku, naik Naruto!" Ucap sosok itu, tameng penahan pelurunya sudah tak bisa menahan lagi peluru yang terus ditembakan para polisi itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang, dengan cepat Naruto berdiri dan langsung menaiki motor hitam milik sosok itu. Secepat kilat motor itu melaju dengan kencangnya, berusaha menghindar dari rentetan peluru yang tertuju padanya.

Jalanan lenggang itu mempermudahnya untuk melaju tanpa hambatan, namun ia belum bisa bernapas lega karena puluhan mobil polisi masih setia mengejarnya di belakang.

"_Sharingan! Apa yang kau lakukan, turunkan pemuda itu!"_

Terdengar suara dari earphone ditelinganya, ia berdecak kesal sebelum menjawab seseorang yang telah menyebabkannya dalam posisi sulit ini.

"Tidak. Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa bisa banyak polisi di sini?" Ia butuh penjelasan, yang ia lakukan hanya melakukan tugasnya seperti biasa dan tiba-tiba berpuluh-puluh anggota polisi bermunculan hingga berakhir dengan kejar-kejaran dirinya dangan para polisi itu.

"_Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan. Cepat turunkan pemuda itu! Seluruh saluran televisi menyiarkanmu yang membawa sandera!"_

"Aku harus membawanya ke tempat yang aman." Putusnya, tak mempedulikan jika seseorang yang tengah bicara dengannya itu mengumpat habis-habisan karena apa yang dilakukannya sekarang.

"_Baiklah, lurus saja. Lalu belok ke kanan sekitar sepuluh meter dari tempatmu. Turunkan dia dijalan sepi di sana."_

"Hn." Dengan itu, ia melajukan motornya lebih kencang dan mengarahkan motornya sesuai dengan arahan dari seseorang yang menghubunginya itu.

Merasa kecepatan kendaraan yang ia naiki semakin bertambah, Naruto mengeratkan dekapan tangannya pada sosok di depannya. Ia bisa mendengar sosok itu berbicara dengan seseorang, entah dengan siapa. Yang ia tahu, sosok itu mempunyai rambut raven yang melawan gravitasi juga suara bariton khasnya seperti seseorang yang dikenalnya. Seperti- ia membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna hingga keseluruhan sapphirenya terlihat, pikirannya barusan menyebabkan otaknya bekerja lebih cepat memporsir semua kejadian yang sedang ia alami.

Bahu kiri, darah, Sharingan...Sasuke.

"Sa-su-ke." Ia bergumam dengan pelan, ia memeluk tubuh itu dengan lebih erat. Ini benar dia.

.

.

"Turunlah." Sosok itu berucap padanya, kendaraan yang ia naiki sudah berhenti. Ia melihat sekeliling, jalanan yang sepi lalu ia menatap sosok kelam di depannya. Perlahan dekapannya mengendur, ia menatap sosok di depannya dengan ragu. Sosok itu tak memandangnya, hanya menatap lurus ke depan.

Ia menggigit bibirnya perlahan, meyakinkan dirinya untuk mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang menghantuinya sejak tadi. "A apa kau, Sasuke?"

Tubuh itu mengejang setelah ia melontarkan pertanyaan itu, namun tak lama kembali seperti semula. "Aku tidak sebaik hati itu untuk menolongmu dua kali, turun." Ucapnya masih dengan tidak memandangnya.

"Katakan padaku, jawab aku. Sha Sharingan," Naruto menelan ludahnya paksa, cengkramannya pada jaket hitam yang dikenakan sosok itu kembali mengencang. "Kau adalah Sa-"

"Turunlah Naruto,"

Naruto menatap iris merah yang kini juga menatap ke arahnya, membuatnya melihat wajah yang sebagian tertutupi kain hitam di depannya. "Sasuke,"

"Turun, akan kujelaskan nanti." Ucapnya, perlahan Naruto turun dari motor itu dan dengan cepat motor itu kembali melesat dengan cepat menjauh dari pandangannya.

"Itu di sana!"

Puluhan mobil polisi berjejer mengelilinginya, mengarahkan banyak senjata ke arahnya. Naruto hanya bisa diam dengan gugup mendapat acungan banyaknya senjata itu.

"Angkat tanganmu!" Seru polisi itu, dengan patuh Naruto mengangkat tangannya meskipun hanya sebelah karena lengan kirinya masih terasa sakit jika digerakan.

"Diam ditempat dan angkat tanganmu!" Seru polisi itu lagi.

"Tunggu! Turunkan senjata kalian!" seorang laki-laki berseragam tak jauh beda dengan para polisi itu berdesak ke depan, ia berlari menuju Naruto yang berdiri dikepung oleh mobil polisi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Naruto?" Tanya laki-laki itu dengan nada penuh kekhawatiran, ia memegangi bahu Naruto dan memperhatikannya dengan baik-baik.

"Pa-paman Shikaku?" Naruto menatap laki-laki yang berdiri di depannya.

"Taicho, anda mengenalnya?" Tanya salah seorang polisi.

"Dia anak dari Komandan Minato." Jawabnya seraya menuntun Naruto menuju mobil.

"Kau baik-baik saja Naruto?" Tanya laki-laki itu lagi.

Naruto hanya menggangguk sebagai jawaban untuk laki-laki bernama Shikaku itu, ia tersenyum ke arah Naruto untuk menenangkannya. Namun wajahnya mengeras begitu melihat kerumunan orang dengan kamera ditangan mereka.

"Itu di sana!"

"Semuanya di sini!"

"Hei, bisa minta penjelasan!"

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Sharingan?"

"Apa kau komplotan Sharingan?"

Berbagai pertanyaan itu serempak keluar dari para pencari berita itu, Shikaku yang melihat gerombolan itu segera menutupi tubuh Naruto dengan seragam kepolisian yang telah dicopotnya. Ia mendekap Naruto dan berusaha menerobos kerumunan yang terus berdesakan itu.

"No coment!" Teriak cukup kencang dan dengan cepat memasukan Naruto ke dalam mobil patroli miliknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ruang tamu di kediaman Namikaze terlihat sangat ramai dengan adanya beberapa polisi di sekitarnya. Minato tak habis pikir dengan anaknya yang kini duduk dihadapannya, kepalanya tertunduk dalam tak sekali pun menatap ke arahnya. Ia memijat keningnya yang mulai terasa pening, bagaimana bisa anaknya yang baru saja ia lihat saat makan malam dan berpamitan padanya untuk ke rumah temannya akan berakhir dengan wajahnya yang muncul di seluruh siaran televisi dengan seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin di dekatnya yang tengah 'bermain' kejar-kejaran dengan polisi dan di antar ke rumah dengan mobil polisi, juga dengan banyak wartawan yang ada di depan rumahnya. Ia bahkan bisa melihat rumahnya yang tengah di sorot kamera dan di siarkan langsung oleh hampir seluruh stasiun televisi konoha.

"Jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Naruto." Ia menuntut penjelasan untuk semua hal yang terjadi sekarang, ia tak butuh diam dari sang anak. Yang ia butuhkan adalah kronologi kejadian yang bisa menjelaskan semua ini.

"Jawab aku Naruto." Suara yang begitu dingin untuk mengintimidasi atmosfir di ruangan itu. Ia menatap anaknya dengan intens, setiap gerakan gugup yang dilakukan oleh anaknya itu.

"Ini bukan lagi kenakalan remaja yang bisa ko tolerir, apa kau tahu siapa sebenarnya orang yang mengendarai motor bersamamu itu Naruto?Apa kau tahu seberapa bahayanya orang itu? Kau bisa saja mati dibunuhnya!" Suaranya terdengar meninggi hingga beberapa orang di sana terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja keluar dari mulut seorang Namikaze Minato, Komandan kepolisian Konoha.

"Minato, kau tahu Naruto masih shock dengan semua ini. Percuma saja kau bertanya padanya." Kushina yang duduk di samping Naruto terlihat menggenggam tangan gemetaran anaknya. Ia memandang penuh khawatir anak bungsunya itu.

"Aku," Semua orang di sana menatap Naruto yang berbicara setelah lama diam, "Aku tidak tahu, aku sedang menyebrang jalan dan suara sirine mulai terdengar. Orang-orang di sekitarku terus berteriak, lalu ada yang melewatiku dengan cepat. Aku merasakan langan kiriku yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit dan dia, dia sudah ada di depanku." Naruto mengambil napas dalam sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Dia menahan peluru yang terus ter arah pada kami dan menyuruhku menaiki motornya. Aku naik dan setelah itu ia menurunkan ku dijalanan sepi sampai para polisi dan paman Shikaku datang." Jelas Naruto, tangannya semakin gemetaran saat tak seorang pun membuka suara untuk merespon semua penjelasannya. Sepertinya semua ceritanya tak akan cukup untuk meyakinkan ayahnya dan para polisi di sana dan semalaman itu pun Naruto disuguhi berpuluh-puluh pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh para polisi itu.

* * *

***#########*###########*##############*###############*###############*###########***

**O. Kagari Hate The Real World.O**

* * *

Disuatu tempat

Plak!

Satu tamparan keras baru saja bersarang dipipi kanannya, rasa panas dari tamparan itu menjalar dipipinya hingga berbekas merah disana. Laki-laki di hadapannya terlihat sangat marah karena apa yang telah ia lakukan. Ia bisa melihat napas laki-laki itu terengah-engah menahan amarahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!"

Bentakan keras itu ter arah padanya, ia hanya diam dan menatapnya datar saat laki-laki di depannya memulai ceramah mengenai semua kesalahan yang ia lakukan.

"Kau! Lihat yang kau lakukan! Sekarang kita tidak bisa leluasa melakukan pekerjaan dan itu semua ulahmu!" Bentaknya lagi, ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang dilakukan pemuda di depannya ini. Membawa serta orang awan saat ia tengah dikejar-kejar polisi.

"Orochimaru sama, tenangkan dirimu." Pemuda bersurai putih biru berusaha menenangkan 'bos'nya yang tengah dalam keadaan marah besar. Ia mengelus dada bosnya itu perlahan dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda yang berdiri mematung di depannya.

"Sharingan, pergilah ke kemarmu." Ucapnya pada pemuda itu.

Tanpa menjawab, pemuda yang dipanggil Sharingan itu berbalik dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri. Ia berjalan menuju salah satu pintu yang ada diruangan itu dan memasukinya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan anak itu." Laki-laki tadi memijat keningnya pelan, tidak tahu harus seperti apalagi mengatasi 'anak buahnya' yang satu ini.

"Orochimaru sama," Laki-laki itu menatap pemuda yang tengah berusaha menenangkannya, ia menghela napasnya kemudian mengelus lembut helaian putih kebiruan milik pemuda itu.

"Panggil Kabuto. Suruh dia obati luka Sasuke," Ucapnya seraya melepaskan tangan yang masih berada di dadanya itu.

"Baik, Orochimaru sama." Patuh pemuda itu, ia menunduk dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu.

Orochimaru berjalan menuju sofa single berwarna hitam yang ada di ruangan itu. Ia mendudukan dirinya di sana dan menatap ke arah pintu di mana pemuda bersurai raven yang menjadi anak buahnya itu berada dan menatap selembar kertas dengan foto seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yang berada di atas meja.

"Ini akan sulit." Gumamnya seraya terus memperhatikan foto itu.

* * *

**To Be Continue~**

* * *

**A/N**** :** Sebenarnya chapter 4 ini adalah chapter 3 yang tidak jadi author publis dan chapter 3 seharusnya adalah bagian dari chapter 4, tapi karena author merasa kurang 'sreg' jika hasilnya seperti itu jadi diubah menjadi seperti ini. ^^a

Harap maklum, karena saya sendiri masih labil/ ^^v

Oke~ Jaa~^,^~

Review, tapi Flame juga silahkan. Tidak masalah untuk kalian memilih yang mana.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N : Minna-san, gomennasai karena update sebulan sekali. Tidak bisa lagi dipercepat dikarenakan jadwal kegiatan sekolah yang bejibun sampai menggunung. Chapter ini dirasa kurang 'sreg' dengan hati, tapi semoga minna-san bisa menikmatinya*emangnyamakanan*.

Author harap kalian bisa memakluminya ^^a

**Langsung saja balas review~~**

**Ciel-Kky30 :**

Yah, lihat saja jalan ceritanya Ok!

Makasih sudah review ^^

**kkhukhukhukhudattebayo :**

Pertanyaanmu banyak sekali -.-a

Tapi kujawab satu saja ya ^^

Naruto dimasa lalu itu berhubungan dengan Sasuke..

Makasih sudah review^^

**Earl Louisia vi Duivel :**

Ah, namanya juga orang lagi marah nee chan. Jadi matanya buta deh #plak!

DID ? #nyengir

-,-v jangan dirajam ok!

Makasih udah review ^^

**Dobe Hilang :**

Jawaban dari pertanyaanmu belum bisa kujawab ^^ #plak!

nggak apa-apa kan?

Tapi Neji nggak suka kok beneran. Disalah satu review ada jawaban dari pertanyaan kamu ^^

makasih sudah review ^^

**majiko harada :**

Sasu memang seme kok! #diinjek Naru

Makasih sudah review ^^

**Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel :**

Aku juga berpikir gitu pas pertama, hehehe XD

Tapi nanti nggak nyambung ke sananya dong!

Neji mah memang banyak yang disembunyikan dia ^^ tapi tunggu aja chap" selanjutnya unjuk menjawab hal barusan.

Makasih sudah review Gunchan ^^

**MJ :**

Ya~h, a ano..

Tebakanmu hampir benar -,-d hehehe XD

Makasih sudah review ^^

**Guest :**

Iyap! ini akan tetap SasuNaru kok! ^^

Woles aja ^^

Soal Neji ada alasannya kok kenapa dia begitu,,

Makasih sudah review ^^

**Hye Rin No Hyuuga :**

Orochimaru belum nongol di sini.. mungkin chap depan dia bakal muncul ^^

makasih udah dibilang keren ^^

Makasih udah review juga^^

Okeh, yang Fave makasih ya~

Nggak nunggu lama lagi,

Lets, enjoyed!

* * *

Naruto : 17 tahun. Kelas 2B

Sasuke :17 tahun. Kelas 2B

Kiba :17 tahun. Kelas 2B

Neji : 17 tahun, kelas 2B

Shikamaru:18 tahun. Kelas 3A dengan catatan telah lulus pada tahun pertama, boleh berpindah kelas sesuai keinginannya. Hak khusus untuk murid jenius.

**Disclaimer :** Naruto bukan punya saya. Naruto punyanya Kishimoto sama tapi yang bener punya sasuke

**Genre:** Romance, Crime.

**Rated:** T

**Pairing:** SasuNaru slight ShikaKiba dan akan berkembang sejalan dengan cerita.

**Warning:** BoyXBoy, sho-ai, BL, Alur tidak jelas, Typo(banyak kali), aneh, gaje, membingungkan etc.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

*########*###########*#############*#############*#############*##########*

**O. Kagari Hate The Real World.O**

.

Suasana gaduh dan riuh di Konoha High School sungguh tidak bisa disebut dengan biasa lagi. Namun kali ini lebih dari biasanya dikarenakan banyaknya wartawan maupun kru dari berbagai stasiun televisi yang terlihat berkumpul di depan gerbang dengan para polisi yang menghalau mereka agar tidak memasuki kawasan sekolah. Para polisi itu sangat terlihat kerepotan dengan banyaknya para pencari berita yang berkumpul bahkan ada yang sempat kecolongan dengan masuknya beberapa dari wartawan yang masuk ke gedung sekolah.

Seorang pemuda berkuncir tinggi terlihat sangat santai untuk ukuran seseorang yang tengah di kerumuni oleh wartawan di sisi kiri dan kanan, belakang serta depannya. Ia dengan cueknya melangkah menyusuri koridor sekolah hingga pintu ruang kelasnya-hari ini- terlihat. Di depan pintu ia juga melihat kekasihnya, pemuda bersurai coklat jabrig yang tengah dikerumi wartawan yang sejak tadi terus bergentayangan(?) di sekitar mereka.

Melihat ukenya yang sedikit kepayahan dengan dorongan sana sini dari wartawan membuat Shikamaru mempercepat langkahnya hingga ia berada didekat Kiba-meski terhalang oleh wartawan- dan menarik _puppy_nya itu dari jerat wartawan.

"Ini sekolah, bukan tempat untuk pencari berita seperti kalian." Ucap Shikamaru yang sudah melempar(?) Kiba ke dalam kelas.

"Shikamaru san! Anda adalah anak dari kepala polisi Nara, juga teman dari Uzumaki Naruto. Bisa beritahu kami siapa Uzumaki Naruto itu sebenarnya? Kenapa Sharingan menyelamatkannya? Apa ada hubungan tertentu dengannya dan Sharingan?"

"Apa Uzumaki Naruto bersekongkol dengan Sharingan?"

"Shikamaru _san_!"

"Shikamaru _san_!"

Pemuda bermata kuaci itu hanya mengorek kupingnya yang terasa mulai tuli karena berondongan pertanyaan yang para wartawan itu arahkan padanya. Dengan cuek dan super tidak peduli ia pun berbalik dan masuk ke dalam kelas. Tak lupa dengan menutup pintu kelasnya agar ocehan wartawan itu tak lagi membuat telinganya berdengung.

Shikamaru berjalan menghampiri Kiba yang tengah terbaring mengenaskan di atas lantai dengan Neji yang tengah mengipasinya seperti sate. Tubuhnya yang penuh peluh menetes membuat Shikamaru benar-benar ingin menjlat setiap tetesan peluh itu, melahap ukenya saat itu jug-abaikan ekhm- ia menatap Kiba yang berbaring terengah-engah dengan lidah yang terjulur keluar. Benar-benar seperti seekor anjing yang kehausan.

"Shika~"

Sepertnya _puppy_nya ini mulai merengek dengan menarik-narik ujung celananya dan menatap Neji yang hanya mengangkat bahunya seraya terus mengipasi Kiba.

"Hoam, salahmu sendiri memilih berangkat sendiri." Ucap Shikamaru yang melangkah acuh meski agak sulit karena Kiba yang terus menempel dikakinya-menyeret Kiba-.

"He~, tadinya aku mau ke rumah Naruto dulu. Tapi entah kenapa di jalan aku dikejar-kejar mereka sampai sini, hiks." Curhat Kiba merana meski sama sekali tidak digubris Shikamaru.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" Tanya Neji.

"Kita ke rumahnya, ayahku bilang akan mengantar kita." Jawab Shikamaru. "Kudengar juga dia diintogasi semalaman tanpa istirahat," Ucapnya.

Neji memijat keningnya, bisa-bisanya ia sampai kecolongan seperti ini lagi hingga dia terlibat masalah yang besar seperti ini. "Dia itu." Ucapnya seraya berjalan ke kursi yang berada di pojok kelas.

"Si Naruto itu bisanya hanya membuat geger orang saja, tapi apa-apan itu sampai bisa jadi sandera Sharingan. Ck! Dan lagi kenapa bisa tepat saat kita baru saja membicarakannya." Ucap Kiba.

BRAK!

"Mana Naruto!"

Neji, Shikamaru dan Kiba langsung terbengong seraya melihat kearah pintu yang baru saja didobrak oleh makhluk merah muda berjalan. Dengan menghentak-hentakan kakinya, si makhluk merah muda berjalan itu mendekati tiga pemuda yang masih terkejut dengan perbuatannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Katakan dimana Naruto!" Ucapnya dengan nada kesal.

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri dia tidak ada di sini. Lagi pula untuk apa kau menanyakan Naruto, Sakura?" Tanya Kiba pada gadis bernama Sakura itu.

"Dia! Si bodoh itu mengalahkan ketenaranku! Aargh! Seharusnya aku yang dikerubuni wartawan karena mempunyai foto asli Sharingan!" Ucap kesal gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu.

Kiba hanya bisa cengo tingkat akut mendengar ucapan Sakura, "Hah?" Ucapnya dengan wajah bodoh tak mengerti.

"Lihat ini! Aku sudah meminta ayahku untuk memberikannya padaku, tapi sekarang sia-sia sudah~." Gadis itu menunjukan selembar foto bergambar dua mata beriris darah dengan tiga koma yang mengelilinginya.

"Bukankah itu barang bukti?" Tanya Shikamaru.

Sakura langsung menyembunyikan foto itu di belakang tubuhnya dan tersenyum canggung, "Itu, hehe. Aku pinjam sehari, lagi pula foto ini kan banyak di kantor polisi. Tidak akan ketahuan kok, walaupun aku ambil satu!" Ucapnya.

Shikamaru menghela napasnya, "Jika ayahmu ketahuan mengambil barang bukti, kupastikan dia akan terkena denda Sakura." Ucap Shikamaru.

Gadis itu langsung merengut dan memandang sebal Shikamaru, "Kan aku hanya pinjam sehari, besok juga kukembalikan." Ucapnya.

"Sakura?"

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menengok kearah belakang, "Ah, Ino! Lihat apa yang kupunya! Foto Sharingan!" Sakura langsung berlari menghampiri Ino yang baru saja memasuki kelasnya.

"Hah! Sharingan! Mana? Aku mau lihat, mana-mana!" Gadis berambut blonde itu langsung menatap foto yang berada ditangan Sakura, Ino langsung meloncat-loncat kegirangan.

"Benarkan apa yang kubilang kemarin! Sharingan itu mempesona!" Ucap Sakura.

"Kalian ini, Sharingan itu pembunuh bayaran. Kenapa kalian malah menyukainya sih?" Tanya Kiba.

Sakura langsung menatap garang kearah Kiba, "Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Sharingan itu pembunuh bayaran, tampan tetaplah tampan, keren tetaplah keren!"

"Dari mana kau tahu dia tampan, memang kau sudah pernah lihat wajahnya?" Tanya Kiba.

"Auranya." Ucap Sakura, ia menangkup dagunya a la detektif. "Setiap pemuda tampan mempunyai aura yang berbeda dari pemuda lainnya." Lanjutnya dengan mantap.

Kiba hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar alasan Sakura, 'Dari mana pula ia tahu Sharingan itu seorang pemuda.' Batin Kiba, lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu kelas yang kembali terbuka dengan seseorang yang melangkahkan kakinya masuk. Seseorang yang sudah beberapa Minggu ini pindah ke sekolah mereka.

"Hei Uchiha, kau sudah dengar tentang Naruto?" Tanya Kiba pada pemuda berkacamata tebal yang baru saja duduk di sebelahnya.

Sasuke hanya melirik Kiba lalu kembali tenggelam dalam buku yang dibacanya sejak masuk tadi. Kiba yang merasa kesal karena dicueki pemuda cupu itu langsung menggebrak meja depan kursi Sasuke. "Aku bertanya padamu cupu." Ucap Kiba.

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatan membaca bukunya dan menatap Kiba yang juga tengah menatapnya. "Tidak ada hubungannya denganku." Lalu kembali tenggelam dalam bukunya.

Twich!

Sungguh, jika saja tangan Kiba tidak ditahan oleh Shikamaru. Dapat dipastikan satu bogeman akan bersarang diwajah pemuda raven itu.

"Lepas Shika!" Geram Kiba.

Shikamaru menghela napasnya, "Kami akan pergi ke rumah Naruto pulang nanti, kau ikut?" Tanya Shikamaru pada pemuda raven itu.

Membenarkan kacamatanya, Sasuke kembali menatap buku ditangannya. "Hn." Jawab Sasuke yang lebih seperti gumaman.

"Gampangkan?" Shikamaru melihat Kiba yang merengut mendengar ucapannya.

"Dasar menyebalkan!" Kesal Kiba. Sebenarnya ia memang bermaksud untuk mengajak Sasuke ikut bersama mereka ke rumah Naruto, hanya saja untuk berbicara dengan seseorang yang jarang bicara bahkan pelit kata bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk orang yang banyak bicara sepertinya. Entah bagaimana Naruto bisa tahan dengan seseorang yang seperti ini, padahal ia juga seseorang yang yah kau tahulah, banyak bicara.

"Eh, dia siapa?" Tanya Sakura pada gadis yang berdiri disebelahnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke, dia baru pindah beberapa Minggu lalu." Jawab Ino, "Kau tidak mengenalnya karena kau baru masuk hari ini."

"Ya sudahlah, tidak penting juga aku mengenalnya kan." Ucap Sakura, "Ya sudah ya, aku ke kelasku dulu. Sudah mau masuk nih, jaa Ino!" Gadis bersurai pink itu berjalan menuju pintu kelas, ia melambaikan tangan pada sahabatnya sebelum menghilang dibalik tembok.

Ino tersenyum membalas lambaian tangan Sakura, kemudian ia melihat kearah Shikamaru yang sudah berancang-ancang(?) untuk tidur dengan menjadikan kedua tangannya sebagai bantalan. Namun keburu dicegah olehnya yang menarik pelan kunciran tinggi milik pemuda malas itu.

"Ng...apa?" Tanya Shikamaru yang sudah setengah sadar dan setengah lagi telah hilang melanglang buana di alam mimpi.

"Jadi, soal Naruto itu benar?" Tanya gadis blonde panjang itu.

Shikamaru hanya membalas dengan anggukan pelan dan bersiap menundukan kepalanya mendekati tangan yang sudah sangat terlihat menggiurkan untuk jadi bantalan tidurnya.

"Ck! Jangan tidur dulu, aku belum selesai." Satu tarikan lagi untuk membuat pemuda malas itu menatapnya.

"Ha'ah, mendokusai. Jika kau memang sangat khawatir, kenapa tidak pergi saja temui Naruto." Ucap Shikamaru, gadis itu hanya merengut mendengar ucapannya.

"Dasar pemalas." Ucap Ino, ia melepaskan kunciran rambut Shikamaru dan berjalan menuju kursinya yang berada dipaling depan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kiba melambaikan tangannya pada seorang laki-laki berpakaian polisi lengkap yang tengah bersandar pada mobil di belakangnya. Ia berlari mendekati laki-laki itu dengan cengiran yang tak hilang dari wajahnya.

"Tou sa~n!" Teriaknya melengking hingga tiga pemuda lain yang berjalan tak jauh di belakangnya harus mengalami nasib telinga berdengung selama beberapa detik.

"Oh, halo calon menantuku~" Ucap laki-laki itu, ia memeluk Kiba dan menepuk-nepuk punggung pemuda itu.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu, aku kangen~" Ucap Kiba sing a song.

"Aku juga merindukanmu~" Ucap Shikaku tak kalah sing a songnya dari Kiba.

"Kalian berdua bisakah tidak OOC setiap bertemu?"

Kedua orang yang tengah berteletubis ria itu menatap kearah Shikamaru yang menatap malas adegan semi-Incest(?) di depannya dan kemudian melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Tenang saja, ayahmu ini masih mencintai ibumu dan belum punya keinginan untuk menambah 'istri'." Ucap Shikaku yang sepertinya tidak ada sambung menyambung dengan apa yang ditanya sang anak.

Pemuda malas itu memutar bola matanya dengan tidak berminat dan membuka pintu mobil yang tengah disandari oleh ayahnya. 'Belum punya, bukan tidak punya.' Pikir Shikamaru.

"Jadi siapa saja yang ikut?" Tanya Shikaku.

"Aku, Shika, Neji sama Sasuke." Jawab Kiba seraya menunjuk orang terakhir yang disebutnya.

Shikaku mengerutkan alisnya dan menatap kearah pemuda bersurai raven yang tengah menatap datar kearahnya. "Sasuke?" Ucap Shikaku.

"Uchiha Sasuke, dia murid baru di kelasku." Ucap Kiba memperkenalkan yang berdiri tak jauh di depannya.

Shikaku menyipitkan matanya, 'Uchiha.' ia menatap Sasuke kemudian tersenyum. "Aku Nara Shikaku, ayah dari Shikamaru. Senang bertemu denganmu Sasuke kun."

"Hn." Sasuke sedikit menundukan tubuhnya pada laki-laki di depannya.

"Nah, sekarang masuk ke mobil." Ucap Shikaku yang disertai anggukan dari keempat pemuda itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shikaku tetap memfokuskan matanya pada jalanan di depannya, ia dengan cekatan mengendarai mobil polisi miliknya di tengah lalu lalangnya kendaraan lain. Sesekali ia tampak melirik kaca kecil di atas langit mobil, dengan mata yang selalu tertuju pada hal yang sama sejak ia menjalankan mobilnya.

"Tou san?"

Pandangannya teralih pada pemuda yang tengah duduk di sampingnya, ia melirik sekilas sebelum mengembalikan semua perhatiannya ke depan.

"Apa yang para polisi sudah lakukan?"

"Ini bukan suatu kasus yang bisa hilang dan terlupakan begitu saja. Sharingan sudah sejak lama diincar oleh berbagai aliansi, CIA, FBI, ANBU juga persatuan hukum seluruh dunia. Naruto sudah terlibat di dalamnya saat ia 'bertemu' dengan Sharingan, jadi sekarang bukan hanya Konoha yang tahu tentang ini." Jawab Shikaku, pandangan matanya masih terfokus pada jalanan yang terlihat mulai sesak ramai oleh kendaraan dan orang-orang yang berdesakan.

"Karena itu, semua kejanggalan harus segera dipecahkan. Kita sudah sampai, tetap di dekatku dan segera masuk ke dalam saat aku menyuruh kalian masuk." Ucap Shikaku, mobilnya yang sejak tadi diketuk-ketuk oleh banyak orang dari luar berhenti tepat di depan gerbang yang dijaga ketat oleh puluhan polisi.

Keempat pemuda itu mengangguk dan turun dari mobil yang ditumpangi mereka dan sekejap sorotan lampu kamera langsung terarah pada mereka dengan banyak wartawan yang berdesakan dengan masing-masing pertanyaan berbeda yang terlontar.

"Wah! Sampai seperti ini." Kiba menatap sekelilingnya yang dipenuhi oleh sorotan kamera dengan berpuluh-puluh wartawan yang berjejalan di depan gerbang. Keempat pemuda itu berjalan dengan pengawalan ketat dan wajah yang ditutupi tudung hitam yang diberikan Shikaku saat mereka akan keluar dari mobil.

"Kalian masuklah, aku harus mengurus sesuatu di sini." Ucap Shikaku.

Shikamaru mengangguk dan berjalan terlebih dahulu memasuki pintu depan rumah dengan Kiba, Neji dan Sasuke yang berjalan di belakangnya.

Dengan datar, Sasuke menatap sekeliling ruangan depan rumah yang sudah pernah ia datangi dua kali ini. Hanya saja berbeda dengan dulu karena sekarang terdapat banyak polisi yang berlalu lalang berjaga disetiap ruangan. Lalu pandangannya tertuju pada beberapa orang yang terlihat seperti mendiskusikan sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya saling bersitegang dan salah satu tadi orang-orang itu adalah seseorang yang amat ia kenal, ayah Naruto.

"Shikamaru _kun_," Seorang wanita cantik tersenyum sendu saat ia melihat Shikamaru yang memasuki ruangan.

Serentak, beberapa orang tadi langsung menatap keempat remaja yang baru saja memasuki ruangan yang mereka tempati.

"Mau mengunjungi Naruto ya?" Tanya wanita itu, ia tersenyum meski tidak bisa menutupi gurat kekhawatiran yang muncul diwajahnya.

"Selamat siang bibi," Ucap Shikamaru.

"Naruto ada di kamarnya, kalian langsung saja ke sana ya." Ucap wanita yang diketahui sebagai ibu dari Naruto, Kushina Uzumaki.

Kushina menatap satu persatu pemuda yang ada di depannya dan berakhir saat ia melihat pemuda raven yang tengah menatap datar kearahnya, "Sasuke _kun_ juga ikut ya," Ucap wanita itu.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, kami akan ke kamar Naruto. Permisi," Shikamaru menundukan tubuhnya pada beberapa orang yang terlihat mengangguk padanya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah tangga yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Psst, Uchiha. Kenapa bibi Kushina mengenalmu?" Bisik Kiba pada Sasuke, si pemuda raven hanya meliriknya sekilas dan kembali menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai dua. Meninggalkan Kiba yang berjalan merengut di belakangnya.

Cklek!

"Naruto?"

Shikamaru melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruangan serba orange-kamar Naruto-, diikuti dengan Kiba, Neji dan terakhir Sasuke yang memasuki ruangan itu. Pemuda berkuncir tinggi itu mengerutkan alisnya saat tidak melihat sedikitpun tanda-tanda dari sahabat pirangnya.

"Eh, Naruto mana? Katanya ada di kamarnya, kok kosong?" Tanya Kiba, ia menggerakkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan mencari sosok berisik yang menjadi tujuan mereka kemari.

Sreeg

Keempat pemuda itu langsung menatap pintu lain yang berada di dalam kamar dengan seseorang yang tengah berdiri di antara pintu. Pemuda berambut pirang yang tengah menyelempangkan selembar handuk kecil diantara lehernya dan handuk yang lebih sesar menutupi dari pinggang hingga beberapa centi di atas lutut. Tubuh toplesnya tampak menegang saat melihat sosok yang berdiri diantara orang-orang yang berada di ruangan itu.

"Sa suke?" Pemuda yang baru saja menggeser pintu kamar mandinya itu menatap dengan terkejut kearah orang-orang-lebih tepatnya satu orang- yang berada dalam kamarnya. Ia melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi dan berjalan cepat mendekati teman-temannya.

"Yo! Naruto!" Ucap Kiba.

"..."

Naruto tak mengnjukan hiraukan sapaan Kiba yang ditunjukan padanya, ia tetap berjalan dan menatap lurus kearah belakang Kiba. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya penuh err perhatian pada sosok yang berdiri di belakang Kiba itu.

"Hn."

"..." Naruto memandang Sasuke dalam diam. Ia tak menyangkal jika ada perasaan senang yang langsung menyelubungi dadanya, melihat sosok yang ia temui semalam dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Sosok yang berbeda jauh seratus delapan puluh derajat dari saat sosok di depannya menjadi-bukan saatnya memikirkan itu. Ada hal yang lebih penting dari memikirkan itu, sekarang ia harus mendapatkan penjelasan seperti yang dijanjikansi raven.

"Sekarang kau berhutang penjelasan padaku." Ucap Naruto.

"Kau bilang kau akan menjelaskannya padaku kan? Sekarang jelaskan!" Lanjutnya menatap Sasuke lekat.

"Kalian berdua ini ngomongin apa sih?" Tanya Kiba, ia memandang bergantian Naruto Sasuke lalu kembali lagi pada Naruto. Sejak tadi ia bingung karena pertama kali datang, Naruto langsung menghampiri Sasuke dan mengacuhkan sapaannya, bertanya apa pemuda kacamata tebal itu baik-baik saja dan sekarang malah meminta penjelasan. Sebenarnya apa yang tidak ia ketahui di sini.

"Kiba? Sejak kapan kau ada di sini?" Naruto menatap Kiba dengan polosnya.

Twich!

'Ja jadi sejak tadi dia tidak menyadari keberadaan kami.' Batin Kiba. Menggeram tertahan, Kiba melayangkan satu jitakan manisnya dikepala Naruto. Membuat si empunya kepala mengerang sakit.

"I Ittai...Apa sih yang kau lakukan!" Teriak Naruto karena tiba-tiba saja temannya itu menjitak gratis kepalanya hingga terasa benjol padahal ia tak melakukan apapun yang bisa dikatakan salah, yah itu sih menurutnya.

"Aku yang harusnya bertanya apa yang kau lakukan sampai tidak menyadari kehadiranku yang sejak tadi berdiri di sini bodoh!" Teriak Kiba.

"Tapi tidak usah menjitakku segala kan!"

"Salahmu karena mengacuhkanku!"

"Dasar merepotkan, bisa kah kalian hentikan. Kiba, kita kemari untuk mengetahui keadaan Naruto. Bukan untuk bertengkar dengannya." Ucap Shikamaru yang sejak tadi diam memperhatikan tingkah teman-temannya.

"Bukan salahku tahu! Salahkan Naruto yang lebih dulu menghampiri si cupu ini dan lagi sampai tidak menyadari keberadaan kita." Ucap Kiba.

"Shikamaru? Neji? Kalian juga di sini." Ucap Naruto yang lagi-lagi baru menyadari kehadiran orang lain di sana.

"Ya, sejak 'tadi'." Jawab Kiba yang masih kesal.

"Eh, hehehe. Maaf aku kan tidak menyadari kalian ada di sini." Ucap Naruto, ia menggaruk tengkuknya dan tertawa canggung saat melihat glare dari Kiba.

"Kau itu, sebenarnya siapa sih temanmu? Kami atau Uchiha itu." Ucap Kiba.

"Ayolah Kiba jangan marah begitu~" Ucap Naruto.

"Huh, padahal kami sudah susah-susah datang kemari. Tapi kau hanya mempedulikan Uchiha itu."

"Iya-iya, maaf deh." Naruto menangkup kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Naruto." Panggil Shikamaru membuat Naruto menatapnya, "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanyanya.

Dengan wajah cemberut dan melipat kedua tangannya, Naruto berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya dan duduk di sana. "Bisakah kau tidak menanyakan itu sekarang? Kau tahu tidak sih, semalaman aku sudah cukup kenyang sampai ingin muntah ditanyai macam-macam, ini dan itu oleh polisi-polisi menyebalkan itu!" Kesalnya.

"Suruh siapa buat masalah." Ucap Kiba.

"Memangnya keinginanku apa, untuk bertemu dengan assassin di jalan." Ucap Naruto menanggapi sahabatnya.

"Hal ini tidak akan terjadi jika saja waktu itu aku mengantarmu." Ucap Neji.

"Ck! Bisakah kau tidak membahasnya Neji." Ucap Naruto.

"Ini yang membuatmu selalu ada dalam masalah, bisa sekali saja kau tidak lari dari masalahmu Naruto?"

"Jangan membahasnya Neji." Ucap Naruto.

"Memangnya kapan kau pernah membahas ini Naruto? Tidak pernah." Ucap Neji.

"Berhenti di sana Neji, kau keluar dari pembicaraan."

Ketiga orang yang ada di sana hanya mengerutkan alisnya, menatap bingung kearah Neji dan Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja saling menegang.

"Kau menyembunyikan semuanya, bahkan padaku. Pada ibumu, pada ayahmu." Ucap Neji.

"Neji!"

Tok tok tok

Kedua pemuda itu langsung menghentikan pertengkaran mereka saat mendengar bunyi ketukan pada pintu kamar, mereka menatap pintu yang baru saja diketuk dari luar.

Cklek!

Seorang polisi menyembulkan kepalanya memasuki ruangan itu. "Maaf mengganggu kalian, tapi Nara _Taicho _ingin bicara dengan anda Shikamaru _san_ dan Neji _san_." Ucap polisi itu.

"Ha'ah_, mendokusai_." Ucap Shikamaru, "Baiklah, aku menemui ayahku dulu, Neji." Panggilnya.

"Eh, Shika~ masa aku ditinggal." Ucap Kiba.

"Lalu kau mau apa?" Tanya shikamaru.

"Iku~t." Rengek Kiba.

"Di sini saja." Ucap Shikamaru.

"I~ku~t." Rengek Kiba-lagi-.

"Lalu Naruto bagaimana? Kita ke sini untuk untuk menjenguknya." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Sudah-sudah, kau dan Kiba pergi saja. Aku tidak apa-apa kok." Ucap Naruto.

Kiba menunjukan cengiran dan jempolnya pada Naruto lalu kembali menatap Shikamaru dengan _puppy eyes_nya. Sedangkan yang dipandangi hanya bisa memutar bola matanya.

"Ya sudah." Ucap Shikamaru.

Polisi tadipun keluar dari kamar Naruto, diikuti Shikamaru dan Kiba yang menggelayuti tangannya dengan Neji yang yang terakhir. Ia sempat melirik Naruto sebelum menutup rapat pintu yang dilewatinya.

**.**

Hening, Naruto tidak tahu harus memulai percakapan seperti apa. Ia melirik orang lain selain dirinya yang berada di ruangan itu. Pemuda raven yang sejak tadi terus saja menatapnya dengan err bagaimana ya aneh mungkin, memangnya ada yang salah apa dengan dirinya. Wajahnya kah? Atau pakaiannya yang-tunggu dulu, mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali Naruto menunduk dan menatap sesuatu yang kurang di sana.

"Te teme! Apa yang kau lihat!" Teriak Naruto seraya menutupi tubuhnya menggunakan handuk kecil yang ada dipundaknya.

Tanpa menjawab, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya mendekat hingga ia berdiri tepat di depan Naruto. Membuat pemuda blonde yang tengah duduk ditempat tidur itu merasa risih karena terus ia pandangi.

"_Na nani_?" Tanya Naruto.

Sasuke menundukan tubuhnya hingga sejajar dengan Naruto dan mendekatkan wajahnya hingga berhenti beberapa centi. "Lukamu." Ucap Sasuke.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya bingung, "Hah?" Ia memiringkan kepalanya.

"Hn. Lukamu, Dobe." Ucap Sasuke, tangannya menyentuh lengan kiri Naruto yang terbalut kain perban.

"A ah itu, sudah tidak apa-apa kok." Jawab Naruto, "Ta tapi, Sasuke apa benar ka ka kau-"

"Kecilkan suaramu, di sini dipasang penyadap dan CCTV." Ucap Sasuke seraya melirik arah kiri atasnya.

"Jadi..." Ucap Naruto.

"Hn, aku Sharingan." Ucap Sasuke. Naruto membulatkan matanya hingga iris shappirenya terlihat penuh dengan mulut yang menganga.

"Ka kau! Ja jadi-emmph! Emmph!" Teriakan cempreng Naruto terpotong oleh sebuah tangan yang tiba-tiba saja membekap mulutnya.

"Kubilang kecilkan suaramu." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada dingin menusuk.

Glup

Pemuda pirang itu menatap penuh horror pada Sasuke yang baru saja mengeluarkan suara rendahnya. Ia mengangguk berkali-kali tanda ia mengerti hingga tangan yang membekap mulutnya terlepas.

"Ja jadi, a apa kau a akan membunuhku?" Berkali-kali Naruto menelan ludahnya gugup, ia menatap manik kelam di depannya dengan gelisah.

Dengusan kecil terdengar dari Sasuke, ia memajukan wajahnya hingga beberapa _centi_ hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan. "Jika memang itu yang ingin kulakukan, untuk apa aku menyelamatkanmu malam itu dobe." Ucapnya.

"Lalu, untuk apa kau ke sini?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hn, memastikan kau tidak mengatakan apapun tentangku." Jawab Sasuke, ia mengernyit saat mendapati pemuda pirang dihadapannya menunjukan cengiran lebar padanya.

"Kau tahu Sasuke? Ini pertama kalinya kau bicara banyak padaku, hehehe." Ucap Naruto, pemuda pirang itu menatap Sasuke. "Aku tidak mengatakan apapun tentangmu, kau juga sudah berjanji untuk menjelaskannya padaku." Lanjutnya.

Diam, entah mengapa pemuda dihadapannya ini selalu membuat ia ingin bicara. Membuat ia bukan dirinya. Seperti sekarang, ia terperangah melihat cengiran 'manis' yang terukir diwajah tan Naruto.

"Sasuke? Hei, kau kenapa?" Tanya Naruto melihat pemuda onyx dihadapannya terdiam.

"Selalu saja." Ucap Sasuke yang lebih seperti gumaman.

"Hah? Apanya yang selalu saja?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Kenapa aku bisa menyukaimu dobe."

Deg!

Apa dia tidak salah dengar, telinganya masih berfungsi dengan baik dan berada ditempat yang benarkan. Dia belum terkena conge atau penyakit lain yang bisa membuat pendengarannya ngawur kan, masih sangat sehat wal'afiat kan dan baru saja Sasuke, ia mendengar Sasuke baru saja mengatakan jika dia itu menyukainya. Menyukainya, menyukainya.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke padanya dan ia menatap lurus iris kelam yang lagi-lagi tengah menatapnya. Iris berbeda warna mereka bertubrukan, saling bersaing warna yang paling indah diantara mereka. Biru dengan hitam, Shappire dengan Onyx, langit dengan malam lalu warna cerah itu mengalihkan tatapannya. "Maaf Sasuke, tapi..."

"Aku tahu, lagi pula aku tidak membutuhkan jawabanmu." Ucap Sasuke.

Naruto tetap menatap sampingnya tidak berani melihat iris kelam yang ia yakin tengah menatap kearahnya sekarang. Sedari tadi ia terus mengetuk-ngetukan kedua telunjuknya, 'Ukh, aku sudah seperti Hinata chan.' Batin Naruto.

"Aku ini kan laki-laki, jadi mana mungkin-"

"Temanmu itu-Shikamaru dan Kiba- juga sesama laki-laki."

"Ano, memangnya kita tidak bisa berteman saja Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak."

"Kenapa? Bukankah kita ini sudah berteman?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku tidak pernah mengakuinya."

"Kalau begitu kita berteman saja."

"Aku menyukaimu, bukan ingin menjadi temanmu."

'Teme sialan!' Naruto menatap sinis Sasuke dan kembali memalingkan wajahnya.

Sekejap pula suasana berubah hening kembali dengan atmosfer tidak mengenakan dari Naruto, yah pikir saja. Ia baru saja menolak -ekhm pernyataan suka ekhm- seorang pembunuh bayaran yang bisa saja membuat nyawanya melayang saat ini juga. Kami sama, apa dirinya ingin mati dengan cepat!

"Ah, Sasuke." Naruto menatap pemuda onyx di depannya. "Waktu itu aku melihatmu tidak memakai kacamata, memangnya kau min berapa?" Tanya Naruto err.. mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan mungkin.

"Mataku baik-baik saja." Jawab Sasuke.

"Lalu, untuk apa kau pakai kacamata itu?"

"Penyamaran." Jawab Sasuke.

"Penyamaran?" Ulang Naruto.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab Naruto, "Hn." Ucapnya.

Naruto menggerakan kedua tangannya ke atas hingga berada disisi kanan dan kiri wajah Sasuke, ia menatap lurus iris kelam dibalik kacamata tebal itu. Perlahan, tangannya ia arahkan untuk menyentuh bingkai kacamata yang dipakai Sasuke. Ia melepas kacamata itu hingga tak lagi bertengger dipangkal hidung Sasuke.

Tak sekali pun Naruto ingin berkedip dan membuat ia kehilangan satu detik untuk menatap wajah porselen dihadapannya. Paras yang selalu ia lihat tersembunyi dibalik bingkaian tebal kacamata. Ia menggerakan bola matanya menyusuri setiap lekuk indah tanpa sedikit pun noda yang terpantri di sana. Tanpa cacat, bagaikan benar-benar seperti boneka porselen. Hidungnya yang mancung terbentuk dengan sempurna. Dagunya yang runcing, wajah yang terlihat sangat simetris. Nampak kontras dengan iris hitam yang menjadi warna matanya.

"Hn, sebegitu terpesona kah kau pada wajahku dobe?"

Kedip-kedip, Naruto langsung tersadar akan perbuatannya yang terus saja memperhatikan wajah Sasuke. Ia langsung menjauhkan wajahnya yang terasa begitu amat dekat dengan wajah Sasuke dan langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke samping.

'Ukh, dasar bodoh!' Batinnya yanng terus meruntuki perbuatannya barusan.

"Kau memang tidak berubah."

Sekejap Naruto menatap Sasuke, iris shappirenya memandang penuh bingung. Lagi-lagi, Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu seperti pernah bertemu dengan dirinya.

.

.

Ruang monitor

.

"Wah, ada tontonan menarik." Ucap seorang polisi yang tengah menatap salah satu layar monitor di depannya.

"He, ada apa?" Tanya polisi lain menghampiri temannya yang tengah duduk manis di depan puluhan layar monitor. Namun segera saja terdiam seraya menatap lekat salah satu monitor di depannya.

Brugh!

Polisi itu langsung tak sadarkan diri dan terbaring dengan nyenyak(?)nya di atas lantai. Bukannya menolong, para polisi yang baru datang-lima orang- lebih memilih untuk mengikuti polisi tadi menatap penuh minat pada layar di dpannya. Sesekali mereka tertawa kecil dan saling sikut saat melihat sesuatu dilayar itu.

"Anak muda zaman sekarang." Ucap salah satu dari polisi itu seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya-bermaksud prihatin mungkin-.

"Ekhm! Ada apa ini?"

Terkejut, para polisi itu langsung berdiri dan berbaris dengan rapi saat mereka melihat Kepala Polisi yang memasuki ruangan.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Shikaku, merasa bingung dengan anak buahnya yang berkumpul memperhatikan salah satu layar monitor yang ada diruangan itu. Apa lagi dengan seorang polisi yang tertidur(?) dilantai.

"Ya ampun Naruto, bisa tidak sih dia itu tidak melakukannya disaat seperti ini!" Ucap pemuda dengan tato segitiga merah terbalik dikedua pipinya. Ia berjongkok pada salah satu kursi diruangan itu dan menatap lekat layar monitor di depannya. Membuat Shikaku dan Shikamaru yang baru saja masuk berjalan mendekatinya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Mungkin karena ini yang mereka lihat." Ucap Kiba seraya menunjuk layar yang tengah menampilkan pemuda berambut raven yang membelakangi kamera tengah menunduk di depan tempat tidur dengan seseorang yang tengah terduduk ditempat tidur itu, oh jangan lupa dengan kedua tangan si raven tengah-seperti-mengunci gerakandi kanan dan kiri si pemuda yang duduk diharapannya. Satu lagi, karena dari sudut kamera yang tertangkap adalah seperti si raven yang tengah mencium si pemuda lainnya.

Kiba terkikik geli melihat adegan itu, sepertinya pikiran pemuda jabrik ini tengah melanglang buana entah kemana.

.

.

Back to Naruto's room

.

"Kenapa kau selalu berbicara seolah kau telah lama mengenalku Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto, ia memandang penuh penasaran pada pemuda dihadapannya.

"..."

"Sasuke?" Panggil Naruto saat ia lagi-lagi mendapati Sasuke yang terdiam.

"Sasuke jawab –"

Drrrt Drrrt

Sasuke menatap layar ponselnya yang baru saja bergetar, menandakan sebuah pesan baru saja masuk. Ia menekan tombol buka dan segera memasukan ponsel itu kembali ke dalam sakunya begitu ia membaca pesan yang diterimanya.

Naruto memandang penuh tanya pada Sasuke yang menegakan tubuhnya dan berbalik membelakanginya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto.

"Bekerja." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"..." Naruto terdiam memperhatikan Sasuke yang berjalan menjauhinya, "Hey, hati-hati." Ucap Naruto.

Tangan yang hampir menyentuh kenop pintu itu terhenti sejenak saat mendengar ucapan Naruto. "Hn."

"Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Bisa kau..." Naruto memberikan jeda, "Tidak memakai kacamatamu?"

"..."

Naruto menghela napasnya saat melihat Sasuke yang keluar dari kamar tanpa menjawab pertanyaan darinya. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya yang terasa lelah, ia memang lelah, sangat malah. Setelah diintrogasi semalaman, ia sama sekali tidak bisa memejamkan matanya. Bukan hanya karena pikirannya yang melayang entah kemana, tapi karena ia tak bisa tidur dengan seseorang yang terus mengawasi menggunakan CCTV yang terpasang disudut kamarnya.

Ayahnya itu memang keterlaluan, memangnya apa yang bisa ia lakukan di kamarnya sendiri sampai-sampai harus dipasangi CCTV dan penyadap pula. Ia sudah seperti penjahat yang dikurung di penjara mewah saja. Bahkan tidak ada privasi untuk kamarnya sendiri. Hanya kamar mandi, tapi hell! Apa yang akan ia lakukan berlama-lama di kamar mandi? Ber-_honry _ria sendirian, terima kasih ia tidak semesum itu.

"Aargh! Teme sialan!" Ucap Naruto seraya mengacak-acak surai pirangnya frustasi. Benar-benar pemikiran bodoh. 'Tapi, apa dia akan baik-baik saja?'

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

*########*###########*#############*#############*#############*##########*

**O. Kagari Hate The Real World.O**

.

Sembilan kursi berjejer dengan format saling berhadapan di depan sebuah meja berbentuk oval. Dua dari kesembilan kursi itu terlihat kosong, hanya tujuh kursi yang diisi oleh orang-orang berjas hitam dengan aksen merah dibeberapa sisian. Ketujuh orang itu terlihat sangat serius memperhatikan sebuah gambar bergerak yang tengah ditayangkan pada televisi di tengah meja oval itu.

"Heh, sepertinya kita bisa melawannya sekarang." Ucap salah satu dari lima orang yang ada di ruangan itu, seorang pria bersurai putih keabu-abuan yang disisir rapi ke belakang.

"Pikirkan baik-baik atau kau yang akan mati."

Pria bersurai putih keabu-abuan itu menatap remeh seseorang yang duduk berhadapan dengannya, "Kau ini lupa atau memang sudah pikun?" Tanya pria itu, "Aku..." Pria itu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. "Tidak bisa mati." Ucapnya dengan seringai lebar yang diakhiri dengan tawa kencangnya yang menggema di ruangan itu, diikuti oleh seringai yang langsung terpampang di wajah 'teman-teman'nya.

**To Be continue ^^**

* * *

Sudah lewat tapi, HAPPY VALENTINE DAYS bagi yang merayakan ^^

.  
Sampai jumpa di chapter depan, ^^/

Gomennasai bila mengecewakan m-,-m


	6. Chapter 6

Akhirnya bisa update juga nih setelah sebulan lebih lamanya -_-a

Lama kelamaan aku update setahun sekali deh karena malesnya naujubilah #plakkkk!

Nih enam ribu setengah ratus word rampung dalam tiga Minggu! *eh buset lama amat!*

Gomen, gomen, gomen, gomennasai. hontou ni gomennasai minna T^T...

Update telat adalah bagian dari kehidupan,, hiks *apa hubungannya!*

Udah deh, ga banyak curcol XD **balas review~~~~~~~~~**

**kkhukhukhukhudattebayo :**

Ga papa kok! Tanya lebih banyak juga boleh!

Iya nih, yang kamu bilang beneran jadi! *readers : Jadi apa?

Liat aja sendiri! #dijotos

Makasih sudah review ^^

**aster-bunny-bee :**

Ne, aster san. Jangan panggil aku senpai dong! Panggil Pennameku aja XD

Kubalik, soalnya kan biasanya Sasuke n seme-seme yang mesum. Sekarang biarlah uke yang menjadi mesum agar seme dapat bahagia dan tenang dialam sana. *Nah loh?*

Makasih sudah review ^^

**Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel :**

Jangan dirape dong, Naru kan belum suka sama Sasu. Nanti malah benci lagi -_-

Heeee? Neji misterius? Nggak ah, dia biasa-biasa aja. Tapi di sini sedikit ada tuh NejiNaru meski dikitnya itu kebangetan.. hehehee #gaploked

Makasih sudah review ^^

**hanazawa kay :**

Yep! So pasti kenal! Disummary aja ada tuh! *Nunjuk tulisan atas*

Untuk Sasu juga ada sedikit penjelasan di sini ^^

Makasih sudah review ^^

**kinana :**

OK! Dilanjut nih! Baca loh! Kalo nggak aku sambit! *maksa*

Makasih sudah review ^^

**MJ :**

NejiNaru dijelasin seuprit di sini XD

Untuk Sasu dan Neji ada sedikit penjelasan juga XDDD

Makasih sudah review ^^

**Nanajima. Hyuko-chan :**

Ne? Neji nggak suki da sama Naruto.. ada hal lain kok!

Makasih sudah review ^^

**shizu indah :**

Okeh! Makasih sudah review ^^

**Yure :**

Ok! Makasih sudah review ^^

**sasha lovenaru :**

Ok!

Makasih sudah review ya! ^^

* * *

.

Let's Enjoyed!

Naruto : 17 tahun. Kelas 2B

Sasuke :17 tahun. Kelas 2B

Kiba :17 tahun. Kelas 2B

Neji : 17 tahun, kelas 2B

Shikamaru:18 tahun. Kelas 3A dengan catatan telah lulus pada tahun pertama, boleh berpindah kelas sesuai keinginannya. Hak khusus untuk murid jenius.

Minato : 40+ tahun

Kushina : 40+ tahun

Shikaku : 40+ tahun

Sakura : 17 tahun

Ino : 17 tahun

Orochimaru: 40+ tahun

Jugo : 25 tahun

Suigetsu: 21 tahun

Kabuto : 22 tahun

Disclaimer : Naruto bukan punya saya. Naruto punyanya Kishimoto sama tapi yang bener punya sasuke

Genre: Romance, Crime.

Rated: T+ for this chapter

Pairing: SasuNaru slight ShikaKiba dan akan berkembang sejalan dengan cerita.

Warning: BoyXBoy, sho-ai, BL, AU, ada sedikit adegan lime, Alur tidak jelas, Typo(banyak kali), aneh, gaje, membingungkan etc.

**.**

**.**

**.**

*########*###########*#############*#############*#############*##########*

**O. Kagari Hate The Real World.O**

.

* * *

Seperti biasa, pagi di rumah keluarga Namikaze selalu di awali oleh satu hal yang sama. Yaitu teriakan menggelegar dari sang nyonya Namikaze dan hal yang biasa lainnya adalah pertengkaran sepele sang nyonya Namikaze dengan sang anak Uzumaki Naruto. Soal apa lagi yang mereka pertengkarkan jika bukan karena Naruto yang sulit sekali untuk bangun hingga Kushina sebagai ibunya sudah lama sekali ingin memutilasi anaknya jika saja ia tidak ingat jika Naruto adalah bungsu yang akan mewarisi semua kekayaannya kelak.

Tapi sungguh kali ini adalah yang terparah dari sepanjang sejarahnya sebagai ibu untuk membangunkan Naruto. Bagaimana tidak, ia sudah berteriak sangat keras tepat di samping telinga anaknya hampir lebih dari setengah jam dan lihatlah sendiri. Naruto masih setia untuk memeluk guling kesayangannya tanpa sekali pun memberikan respon atau pun gumaman hanya mengeluarkan lelehan liur yang membentuk peta tak beraturan pada gulingnya. Jangan lupakan ia tidur dengan mulutnya yang terbuka lebar dan pula suara dengkurannya yang kerasnya minta ampun.

Karena kesabaran yang hampir habis dan tak ada sisanya lagi, sang ibu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar Naruto dan beberapa saat kemudian ia kembali dengan sesuatu yang tengah dipegang oleh kedua tangannya.

"Naruto, sayang~. Bangunlah~" Ucap Kushina dengan nada bicara yang menjurus juga _sing a_ _song_nya.

_Groook_

_Twich!_

Kedutan besar bersarang pada kening wanita cantik berambut merah itu, dengan tidak tanggung-tanggung ia menumpahkan sesuatu yang sedari tadi dipegangnya ke atas Naruto dan tidak lupa dengan juga beserta tempatnya hingga yang terjadi adalah Naruto langsung terbangun dengan suara teriakan cemprengnya.

"Gyaaaaa! Banjiiiir!"

"Banjir kepalamu! Cepat bangun anak bodoh!" Kushina menendang kaki Naruto, membuat si empunya kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh dari tempat tidur dengan wajah yang menyentuh lantai terlebih dahulu.

"_Shit_! Sakit preman!" Teriak Naruto seraya mengelus-elus hidung dan dahinya yang memerah karena mencium lantai.

"Bangun! Atau kulempar kau keluar jendela agar para wartawan itu membunuhmu!" Ucap Kushina dengan tangan yang bertolak pada pinggangnya.

"Tidak usah berteriak juga aku bisa bangun sendiri!" Ucap Naruto dengan kesal seraya menatap wanita yang menjadi ibunya itu sudah kelihatan mengepulkan asap hitam dari atas kepalanya. Ia sedikit bergidik saat tiba-tiba saja ibunya itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman manis nan mencurigakan kearahnya.

_Kratak_

Naruto merasakan sebutir keringat dingin yang mengalir dipelipisnya, ia meneguk paksa ludahnya saat mendengar suara jari-jari yang tengah dilemaskan. Kakinya melangkah mundur melihat Kushina yang nampak menaikan sebelah kakinya ke atas tempat tidur.

"Tadi kau bilang apa, hmm? Naruto?" Tanya Kushina dengan senyuman manis –mengerikan- yang masih sangat setia tersungging dibibirnya.

_Glup_

Dengan kaku Naruto melangkahkan kakinya semakin mundur, berancang-ancang untuk lari jika saja ibu yang lebih mirip monster itu tiba-tiba mengamuk. Ia terbelalak saat Kushina langsung menerjangnya dan hampir saja ia tertimpa tubuh ibunya jika saja ia tidak segera menghindar dan berlarii masuk ke dalam kamar mandi tak lupa dengan mengunci pintunya.

"Naruto! Buka pintunya!" Teriak Kushina seraya menggedor-gedor pintu di depannya.

"Enak saja! Memangnya aku bodoh! Kalau kubuka kau pasti menghajarku!"

"Ya! Aku akan menghajarmu sampai kau tidak bisa lagi mengenali wajah jelekmu itu!"

"Dalam mimpimu! Lagi pula aku tidak mau sekolah!"

"Keluar bodoh! Berani sekali kau bilang tidak mau sekolah! Naruto keluar!"

"_No way_! Aku tidak mau! Untuk apa aku sekolah kalau akhirnya aku akan mati dicabik-cabik _fans_ Sharingan dan para wartawan itu!"

"Anak sialan!"

Baiklah, dirasa jika acara teriak-teriakan antara setan merah yang merangkap pula sebagai preman dan sang anak yang mempunyai suara melengking serta kenarsisan tinggi ini dilanjut maka fiksi ini tidak akan ada kemajuannya. Maka dari itu, mari kita skip saja hingga Kushina yang dengan sangat terpaksa dan ganasnya mendobrak pintu kamar mandi dengan Naruto yang tepat berada dibalik pintu itu. Sehingga untuk kedua kalinya wajah nan tampan dan manis dari tokoh utama kita itu harus membentur dinginnya lantai kamar mandi.

"Cepat mandi dan turun!" Ucap Kushina sebelum menutup pintu kamar Naruto. Meninggalkan Naruto yang tengah meringis seraya mengusap-usap kepalanya yang benjol.

"_Kami sama_, kenapa kau berikan aku _emak_ kejam banget!" Lirih Naruto dengan wajah yang memelas seraya menatap ke atas dinding kamar mandinya. "Kalau begini caranya, hamba akan berpaling pada dirimu saja _Jasin_ _sama_." Ucapnya yang semakin ngawur dengan wajah menengadah ke atas, tak lupa pula dengan air mata buaya yang bercucuran.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Bibir cerinya hanya bisa menekuk ke bawah hingga membentuk lengkungan yang sangat kentara diwajah tan berhias tiga pasang garis horizontal (A/N : - itu horizontal kan?) saat ia mendengar penjelasan dari komandan kepolisian pusat yang juga ayahnya mengenai dirinya yang harus dikawal oleh polisi jika ingin ke sekolah atau pun keluar rumah. Bukannya ia tidak mau, tidak masalah jika hanya satu tau dua polisi yang menjaganya tapi yang membuatnya menatap penuh kesal adalah saat ia mengetahui jika satu lusin manusia berseragam polisilah yang akan menjadi pengawal juga_ bodyguard_nya. Sekali lagi SATU LUSIN, _what the hell he is thinking!_ Apa yang ayahnya itu pikirkan sampai-sampai ia harus dikawal oleh polisi dengan jumlah fantastis seperti itu!

Dia orang penting juga bukan. Presiden? _Hell!_ Kalau ia presiden sih boleh saja seperti ini! Tapi, oh ayolah! Ia hanya seorang pemuda berumur tujuh belas tahun yang biasa-biasa saja –tidak termasuk kenyataan jika ia seorang anak dari komandan polisi, memangnya siapa yang akan meliriknya.

Dengan wajah kesal Naruto menatap ayahnya yang nampak tengah sibuk dengan beberapa polisi yang sedang berbicara entah apa padanya.

"_Tou san_." Panggilnya pada sang ayah.

Minato mengalihkan pandangannya dari polisi yang tengah melaporkan tugasnya pada anaknya yang kini berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan raut muka yang bisa ia tebak jika anaknya itu sedang kesal. "Kenapa kau masih di sini, cepat pergi sekolah." Ucap Minato.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Tanya Naruto dengan tampang kesal, "Kenapa aku harus dikawal dengan banyak polisi!"

"Kau adalah saksi, dan ini adalah prosedur perlindungan saksi." Jawab Minato, namun tampaknya Naruto tidak puas dengan jawaban yang diterimanya.

"Tapi tidak perlu sampai seperti ini ayah, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Aku bukan bayi yang harus dijaga selama dua puluh empat jam sehari!" Naruto seakan tidak mau kalah dengan keputusan ayahnya.

"Dirimu dalam bahaya jika kau dibiarkan sendiri."

"Tapi-"

"Ayah sudah cukup mendengar protes darimu Naruto. Atau harus ayah katakan jika aku tahu apa yang kau sembunyikan."

Terkesiap, Naruto refleks mengepalkan tangannya. Bibirnya bungkam saat mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan ayahnya. Pandangannya sedikit tidak fokus pada ayahnya yang kini menatap datar dirinya.

"Sekarang sebaiknya kau berangkat sekolah." Minato kembali menatap berkas-berkas yang berserakan di meja ruang tamu yang telah disulap menjadi ruang kerja darurat kepolisian Konoha.

Tanpa berkata apa pun, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu. Ia mengepalkan tangannya yang sejak tadi tak berhenti gemetar dan menutup matanya erat. Sebelah tangannya memegangi tembok di sampingnya saat tubuhnya mulai limbung, kedua kakinya gemetaran hingga tak kuat menopang tubuhnya sendiri.

"Naruto _kun_, anda baik-baik saja." Seorang polisi menepuk pundak Naruto, ia terlihat khawatir melihat anak dari atasannya itu menunjukan wajah kesakitan dengan napasnya yang memburu.

Naruto mengangguk lemah, "Kita berangkat." Ucap Naruto seraya menormalkan kembali kondisi tubuhnya. Naruto menatap lurus ke depan dengan mata yang berkilat, ada seseorang yang harus menjelaskan semua ini padanya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Dengan langkah terburu-buru, aku berjalan menyusuri koridor depan sekolahku. Terus berjalan tanpa mempeduli berbagai macam tatapan dan bisik-bisik dari siswa lain saat aku lewat di depan mereka. Tidak perlu ditanyakan mengenai apa yang menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka yang sudah pasti aku. Bukan masalah terlalu percaya dirinya aku hingga mengira yang mereka bicarakan adalah diriku, tapi dari berita, surat kabar dan juga setiap stasiun televisi yang memampang wajahku dilayar kaca sudah menjadi kepastian dari pikiranku barusan.

Para polisi yang mengawalku berjaga di luar lingkungan sekolah, tidak mungkin jika mereka masuk dan menimbulkan keributan bukan? Dan tentu saja aku juga tidak mau mereka mengikutiku sampai ke ruang kelasku. Bisa-bisa tatapan sinis yang kudapati sekarang malah akan menjadi tatapan membunuh.

Akh! Sudahlah! Bukan itu yang terpenting sekarang, aku harus mencari dia dan meminta penjelasan darinya. Aku sudah sangat sulit untuk mengendalikan amarahku yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubun. Tidak akan ku maafkan, jika memang dia mengatakan hal itu. Mengingkari janjinya sendiri.

Langkahku terhenti sesaat saat iris mataku menangkap sosok yang kucari tengah berada di depan lokernya. Amarahku tiba-tiba meledak begitu saja, aku menghampiri dia yang tengah menatap kedatanganku dengan datar.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu." Kutarik tangannya dan membawanya berjalan denganku. Tak ada penolakan darinya, apa itu artinya dia sudah tahu kenapa aku tampak terlihat marah seperti ini karena dia.

Aku membawa dia hingga sekarang kami berada dihalaman belakang sekolah, kupojokan dia diantara tubuhku dan dinding. Pandanganku menatap tajam dirinya yang tampak masih cuek-cuek saja dengan situasinya sekarang.

"Kau yang memberitahunya?" Aku sedikit terkejut dengan suara yang ku keluarkan barusan, terdengar sangat dingin seperti bukan diriku saja.

Dia masih diam dengan mata yang menatapku lurus, apa dia berencana untuk terus bungkam meski melihat wajahku yang memerah menahan marah. Aku menggeretakan gigi-gigiku, mengepalkan tanganku yang kutumpukan pada dinding di sebelah wajahnya. Kepalaku tertunduk, aku menggeram kesal dengan sikapnya yang seperti ini. "Neji..." Napasku mulai tak teratur.

"Kau mengatakannya pada ayahku."

Kutatap kembali dia, aku semakin kesal saat melihat senyuman yang terkembang dibibirnya. Apa-apaan itu, apa dia sedang mengakui kalau ucapanku barusan itu benar. Bibirnya yang mengatup itu sedikit terbuka, mungkin ingin mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Aku tidak mengatakannya." _Bull shit!_ Tidak mungkin ayahku bisa tahu jika bukan Neji yang memberitahunya. Hanya dia yang tahu, hanya dia yang melihatku dan pasti hanya dia yang bisa memberitahu ayahku mengenai hal ini.

"Aku tidak suka dibohongi Neji. Katakan yang sebenarnya padaku!" Aku sedikit meninggikan suaraku, tidak pernah akan kupercaya kata-katanya barusan. Karena hal ini hanya aku dan Neji yang mengetahuinya.

_Set_

Neji menyingkirkan tanganku yang memerangkap tubuhnya di dinding, ia menatapku dengan datar. Apa dia tersinggung? _Hell! _Di sini aku yang seharusnya marah padanya, bukan dia. Janjinya padaku sudah dilanggarnya dan sekarang dia yang marah? Tidak masuk akal.

"Terserah, jika kau memang sudah tidak percaya padaku lagi." Tubuhku terdorong ke belakang saat Neji mendorong dadaku pelan, menyingkirkan tubuhku yang sedikit menghimpit dirinya. "Aku tidak pernah mengatakan apa pun pada ayahmu, Naruto."

Aku menggeram, "Dari mana dia tahu jika bukan kau yang memberitahunya?!" Tanyaku dengan suara yang masih meninggi.

"Kau menuduhku tanpa bukti, aku temanmu Naruto. Aku sudah berjanji padamu, dan sudah kukatakan itu adalah janji seumur hidupku."

"Kau tidak akan bisa menyembunyikan ini selamanya Naruto, meski aku diam. Tapi ayahmu tidak Naruto. Kau pikir sampai kapan hal ini akan terus kau sembunyikan?" Aku terdiam mendengar semua ucapan Neji, aku tahu aku tidak bisa selamanya seperti ini. Bersikap seolah aku tidak apa-apa, bahwa aku baik-baik saja.

"Kau butuh waktu sendiri." Ucapnya padaku, "Aku temanmu, jadi jangan menyimpan semuanya sendiri Naruto." Neji menepuk pundakku dan berjalan melewatiku yang masih terdiam memikirkan kata-katanya.

"Aku kecewa dengan sikapmu." Tanganku terkepal erat mendengar itu, menggeram dengan penuh kekesalan yang kini memenuhi pikiranku.

"_Shit!_" Kenapa jadi begini, apa salahku jika aku marah padanya. Salahku jika aku menyangka Neji yang memberitahukan hal itu pada ayah.

Aku meninju dinding putih di depanku namun segera kusesali saat rasa sakit langsung menjalar ditanganku.

"Tembok sialan!" Umpatku yang menendang dinding itu berkali-kali dengan kakiku secara bergantian.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Mood_nya hari ini sudah benar-benar buruk, pertama ia harus menerima keputusan ayahnya yang mengharuskan ia untuk dikawal oleh belasan polisi, kedua ayahnya mengatakan hal yang sangat mengganggu baginya, ketiga Neji yang marah padanya. Sekarang, ia juga harus menjadi bulan-bulanan siswi-siswi di kelasnya yang sejak tadi terus merecoki ia dengan celotehan tidak penting.

"Naruto bagaimana rasanya?"

"Apa kau melihat wajahnya?"

"Apa dia tampan?"

"Dia laki-laki kan?"

"Oh ya! Apa kalian benar-benar bersekongkol?"

Dan blablabla... Naruto sudah tak mendengarkan lagi apa yang dikatakan gadis-gadis itu padanya, ia lebih memilih mengarahkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Menatap burung-burung yang tengah terbang di langis sana dengan pikirannya yang dipenuhi masalah.

_Braak!_

"MINNA! AKU PUNYA KABAR BAGUS!"

Semua orang yang berada di ruangan kelas segera menatap kearah pintu yang baru saja didobrak dengan tidak berperikepintuannya oleh seorang gadis berambut pirang yang diikat tinggi.

"Kabar apa Ino!"

"Lho? Sakura apa yang kau lakukan di kelasku?" Tanya gadis itu saat melihat salah satu sahabat berambut merah mudanya.

"Tentu saja karena si bodoh itu!" Sakura menunjuk Naruto yang masih menatap keluar jendela. "Ah! Tidak penting! Kabar bagus apa yang kau bawa Ino?"

"Tadi di jalan aku melihat pemuda tampan ganteng juga keren di depan gerbang sekolah!" Ucap Ino dengan suara yang melengking tajam bak berbicara di depan toa mesjid.

"Apanya yang berita bagus kalau kau saja yang melihatnya!" Ucap Sakura yang mendapat anggukan setuju dari siswi lainnya.

"Ck! Aku belum selesai tahu! Pemuda itu sepertinya anak baru di sekolah kita!" Ucap Ino, sedikit kesal karena ucapannya dipotong.

"Dari mana kau tahu dia sekolah di sini?" Tanya Sakura yang terlihat mulai tertarik.

"Dia pasti anak baru di sini, aku melihatnya memakai seragam sekolah yang sama dengan tahun angkatan kita!"

"Jadi ada kemungkinan kalau dia akan pindah ke sini ya!"

"Tentu saja! Aku sangat berharap pemuda itu pindah ke kelas kita!"

"Halo semuanya?"

"Bagaimana penampilannya? Rambutnya? Matanya? Wajahnya?"

_Twich!_

"Semuanya, halo~"

"Kan sudah kubilang dia itu tampan sekali! Jika saja kau melihatnya tadi Sakura!"

"Ehkm!"

"Aih! Kalau memang dia sekolah di sini aku pasti akan mencarinya!"

_BRAAK!_

Seketika hening, para siswi yang tadinya tengah mengobrol ria refleks menatap kearah depan kelas. Ekspresi mereka langsung terlihat horror saat melihat dinding disebelah papan tulis retak dengan sebuah tangan yang terkepal menjadi pusat retakannya. Apa lagi saat melihat siapa yang menyebabkan retakan pada dinding itu mereka langsung terburu-buru duduk di bangkunya masing-masing.

"Nah, adakah dari kalian yang masih ingin mengobrol?" Tanya si pelaku perusakan dinding sekolah itu dengan matanya yang membentuk huruf 'u' terbalik, menunjukan jika ia sedang tersenyum dibalik masker hitam yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Ti-tidak _sensei_, kami sudah selesai." Jawab seorang siswi yang mendapat anggukan dari teman-temannya.

"Nah, baiklah kalau begitu kita mulai pelajaran hari ini ya." Ucap Kakashi, nama guru itu. Matanya sedikit menyipit saat melihat sesuatu yang janggal dan seharusnya tidak ada di kelasnya saat ini. "Sakura _chan_, apa yang kau lakukan di kelas ini? Berencana untuk pindah?" Tanya Kakashi pada gadis yang saat ini tengah nyengir kuda dan duduk nyempelet(?) di tengah-tengah kursi diantara dua siswi lainnya.

"Hehe...um ka kalau begitu aku permisi _sensei_." Sakura berdiri dan berjalan ke depan kelas, ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya saat melewati Kakashi yang hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan nyentrik murid-muridnya ini.

"Baiklah, buka halaman seratus tujuh belas. Kita akan membahas kembali soal permutasi yang ku ajarkan pada kalian kemarin-"

"Kyaaa!"

Kakashi menghentikan ucapannya saat mendengar teriakan dari samping kirinya, ia sedikit kaget melihat Sakura yang terjatuh di depan pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

"Sakura _chan_, kau baik-baik saja!" Kakashi sedikit panik melihat Sakura yang pingsan dengan wajah shock. Ia berjongkok dan menampar kecil pipi siswinya itu.

"Maaf, aku terlambat."

_Krik krik krik_

Kakashi menatap tanpa berkedip malaikat –ralat- seseorang yang baru saja melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruangan. Ia menatap pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan dengan _style_ _raven_ itu dari ujung atas hingga ke bawah dan menatap wajah porselen bermanik hitam pemuda itu lagi. '_Kami sama_, aku jatuh cinta lagi.' Kira-kira begitulah isi kepala dari _sensei_ yang satu ini.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, silahkan masuk." Ucap Kakashi setelah tersadar dari pikirannya.

"Hn." Pemuda itu melangkah masuk menyusuri deretan kursi yang tampak sunyi senyap karena para penghuninya yang masih me_loading_ dengan lamanya peristiwa yang tengah mereka alami. Namun mereka tampak sedikit mengernyit saat pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya tepat di deretan kedua terakhir kursi di dekat jendela dimana seseorang yang sejak tadi masih dengan cueknya menatap kearah luar tanpa mengetahui seseorang yang kini berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

"Minggir _dobe_."

Naruto menautkan kedua alisnya saat mendengar sapaan yang tidak biasa dari seseorang, ia membalikan tubuhnya dan melihat seragam sekolah seseorang. Lalu ia mendongak untuk menatap wajah orang yang telah beraninya memanggil ia dengan sebutan '_dobe'_ itu.

Hampir saja ia menjatuhkan dagunya jika saja ia benar-benar tidak mengetahui siapa gerangan seseorang yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya itu. "Sasuke?" Panggil Naruto lebih seperti memastikan seorang pemuda beriris _onyx_ dengan rambut _raven_nya yang kini berdiri dihadapannya.

"Hn."

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"UAAAPAAAAAH?!" Teriak semua manusia yang berada di ruangan itu, terkecuali Sasuke dan Naruto yang tampak menutup telinga mereka karena takut terkena tuli mendadak akibat terlalu tingginya suara yang masuk ketelinga mereka.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Hah hah hah! _Shit_!" Napasnya terengah-engah, dengan tubuh yang terbungkuk dengan kedua tangan yang bertumpu pada lututnya. Mata _onyx_nya melihat kumpulan siswi yang tengah berlarian ke sana kemari mencari dirinya.

"Sasuke _kun_!"

Tubuhnya merapat pada pohon di belakangnya saat mendengar namanya yang dipanggil seseorang yang ia tahu jika itu adalah suara perempuan. Ia tampak menyandarkan punggungnya pada pohon dengan mata yang melirik waspada ke berbagai arah. 'Ini lebih melelahkan dari pada dikejar-kejar polisi.' Pikir Sasuke yang masih mengatur napasnya.

_Sreet_

Tatapan Sasuke menajam saat ia mendengar suara dari semak-semak di depannya. Ia bersiap-siap untuk pergi dari situ jika saja sebuah yang ia kenal tidak menghentikannya.

"Sasuke,"

Sasuke melihat surai pirang yang sangat ia kenal milik siapa menyembul dari semak-semak dan menghampiri dirinya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke sekenanya, ia sedikit menggeser posisi duduknya untuk mempersilahkan pemuda tan di depannya untuk duduk disebelahnya.

Naruto terlihat berpikir sebelum melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Sasuke, ia duduk di sampingnya tanpa berani untuk menatap pemuda itu. Masih sangat segar diingatannya saat Sasuke menyatakan perasaannya padanya dan itu membuatnya tak bisa bersikap biasa di dekat pemuda itu.

"Jadi?" Naruto menoleh saat merasa mendengar suara Sasuke.

"Hah?" Tanya Naruto dengan tatapan bingung.

"Untuk apa kau menemuiku jika kau masih merasa canggung?"

Ucapan Sasuke barusan benar-benar tepat sasaran. Naruto terlihat gelagapan dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, menutupi rona merah yang serasa menjalar di kedua pipinya.

"Um... Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Ck! Bisa tidak sih jangan gunakan kata andalanmu itu saat ini! Aku bahkan ragu jika 'Hn'mu itu termasuk dalam sebuah kata!"

"Hn."

"Ukh, dasar _teme_!" Naruto menggembungkan pipinya dengan tangan yang terlipat di depan dadanya. Matanya menatap sinis Sasuke.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Setidaknya tambahkan kata lain selain 'Hn'mu itu."

"Hn, _dobe_."

"Akh! Sudahlah. Sebenarnya aku ingin tanya sesuatu padamu." Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya pada batang pohon di belakang tubuhnya.

"Um... Sasuke?"

"Sebegitu rindunya kah kau padaku hingga sejak tadi terus memanggil namaku?"

"Apa-"

_Blush_

Wajahnya memerah sempurna saat ia menyadari maksud dari ucapan Sasuke barusan. Dengan gelagapan ia memukul belakang kepala Sasuke dan berdiri memunggunginya.

"A-apa yang kau katakan hah! Tidak mungkin aku merindukanmu _teme_!"

Sasuke meringis, "Tidak biasanya _loading_mu cepat _dobe_, pakai modem apa?"

_Twich_!

"_Teme!_ Memangnya aku ini sambungan _internet_ begitu! Kau ini sedikit bicara nyebelin, banyak bicara malah tambah nyebelin!"

"Duduk _dobe_."

"Tidak mau!"

"Duduk."

_Deg_!

Nada dingin barusan langsung membuat Naruto mendudukan dirinya di samping Sasuke. Ia menatap lurus ke depan tanpa berani melihat kearah sampingnya. Hampir lupa jika seseorang yang kini duduk di sebelahnya adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Tanya Sasuke.

Naruto melirik Sasuke, "Itu, um... kenapa kau tidak memakai penyamaranmu?"

Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Bukankah kau sendiri yang ingin aku melepasnya?"

Naruto melongo, "Ja-jadi kau melepas penyamaranmu hanya..." Ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Karena aku?"

"..."

"Hei, jawab _teme_!"

"Ck! Iya _dobe_, puas!"

Penuturan Sasuke barusan sukses membuat Naruto tercengang, tak menyangka jika semua yang dilakukan Sasuke ini hanya karena ia memintanya. "Kenapa?" Tanyanya pada pemuda _raven_ itu.

Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya pada pohon di belakangnya, "Karena aku menyukaimu." Ucapnya seraya menatap lurus iris _shapphire_ milik pemuda yang kini tengah mematung dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna.

"Yah, meski kau sudah menolakku sih." Ucap Sasuke, ia memejamkan matanya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Aku ti-tidak pernah menolakmu." Iris _onyx_ itu terbuka kembali, Sasuke menatap pemuda yang kini tengah menundukan kepalanya.

"Hn?" Tanya(?) Sasuke.

"Aku bilang aku tidak pernah menolakmu." Lirih Naruto yang hampir tak terdengar kecuali oleh dirinya sendiri.

"Bicara yang jelas _dobe_."

"Ck! Aku bilang tidak pernah menolakmu _teme_!" Kesal, Naruto berteriak di depan wajah Sasuke namun ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya saat melihat betapa dekatnya wajah ia dan Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan, kemudian ia tersenyum sangat tipis hampir tak terlihat.

_Grep_

"Huwaa! Apa-apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke! Lepaskan aku!" Teriak Naruto saat tiba-tiba tubuhnya ditarik oleh Sasuke. Ia berontak dan berusaha melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang melingkar pada pinggangnya. "_Te_-_teme_! Lepaskan aku!" Teriak Naruto lagi, ia menggunakan kakinya untuk berdiri dan menjauh namun hal itu justru membuatnya kini terduduk dipangkuan Sasuke.

"_Teme_!"

_Cup_

Matanya membulat sempurna merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan dingin menyentuh bibirnya, ia menatap Sasuke yang wajahnya begitu dekat dan ia menyadari kalau bibirnya tengah ditahan Sasuke. Tangan Naruto mendorong keras dada Sasuke, namun sedikit kesulitan karena tubuhnya yang semakin menghimpit tangannya. Ia melirik ke belakang punggungnya, melihat tangan Sasuke yang semakin mengerat memeluk pinggangnya.

Bibirnya benar-benar basah karena bibir Sasuke yang terus melumatnya, ditambah lagi lidah Sasuke yang sejak tadi terus menjilati bibir bawahnya. Ia semakin dongkol saat melihat Sasuke yang memberinya tatapan tajam seolah mengatakan 'buka mulutmu' padanya. _Never_! Ia tidak akan membuka mulutnya meski pun ia harus kehabisan napas. Memangnya dia pikir ia mau menurutinya, lagi pula ini pemaksaan dan boleh dikatakan sekarang ini bibirnya tengah diperkosa(?).

"Puaah! Teme sialan! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH!" Naruto menatap tajam Sasuke yang dengan sok datarnya seakan yang baru saja ia lakukan itu tidak pernah terjadi.

"Hn? Tentu saja menciummu." Jawab Sasuke.

_Twich!_

Muncul satu kedutan besar didahi Naruto, "Aku tahu kau menciumku! Tapi kenapa kau melakukannya brengsek!" Teriaknya pada pemuda yang masih dengan setia melingkarkan tangan pada pinggangnya itu.

"Bukankah tidak masalah jika mencium kekasihku sendiri."

Kekasih? Kekasih? Dia bilang kekasih! Naruto merasakan amarahnya memuncak, ia menatap Sasuke dengan tajam dan menarik kerah pemuda _raven_ itu. "Memangnya kapan aku bilang mau jadi pacarmu teme!"

"Hn. Tadi kau bilang tidak menolakku."

"Tapi bukan berarti aku menerimamu sialan! Dan-dan kau baru saja menci-ciumanku..." Naruto menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"..."

Helaan napas terdengar meluncur dari bibir Sasuke, "Naruto." Panggil Sasuke namun si empunya nama nampaknya tak mau menatapnya.

"Hei, _dobe_." Tangan Sasuke terangkat, menyentuh lembut dagu Naruto. Membuat pemiliknya menegakkan wajahnya. "Jadi kau menggantung perasaanku." Ucap Sasuke.

"Bukan-"

"Wah wah wah! Kucari kemana, ternyata kau di sini Naruto dan sepertinya aku mengganggu~" Naruto dan Sasuke menatap asal suara barusan. Mereka melihat Kiba yang berjalan mendekati mereka dengan tak lupa Shikamaru yang diseret-seret Kiba meski pemuda itu terlihat hampir tertidur sambil berjalan.

"Dan, hohoho! Sebaiknya carilah _love hotel_ atau lakukan di UKS jika kalian memang sudah tidak tahan." Naruto menatap sahabatnya itu dengan bingung. Nampaknya proses me_loading _diotaknya tengah mengalami kemacetan hingga tak menyadari jika sekarang ia masih dalam posisi 'berbahaya'. Duduk mengangkang diantara paha Sasuke dengan kaki yang berada di sisi kanan dan kiri Sasuke. Jangan lupa dengan sebelah tangan Sasuke yang masih melingkar dipinggangnya.

"Gyaa! Teme! Lepaskan aku!" Teriak Naruto setelah sadar dengan posisinya.

"I-ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan Kiba!" Naruto menggerakkan tangannya membentuk huruf 'x' dan menggeleng kuat pada Kiba yang kini tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Tenang-tenang~, aku tidak akan bilang pada siapa pun~" Ucap Kiba yang masih tersenyum-senyum mencurigakan.

"Lepas Sasuke! Kiba ini salah paham! Ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat!" Teriak Naruto, ia bertambah kesal saat Sasuke tak juga melepaskan pinggangnya.

"Teme! Lepas!" Teriak Naruto lagi, ia bersyukur kali ini Sasuke mau melepaskan tangannya. Ia langsung berdiri dan membenarkan seragam sekolahnya yang sedikit berantakan.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka hubungan kalian itu seperti ini."

Naruto menatap sahabatnya itu dengan muka memerah, "Sudah kubilang ini salah paham tahu!" Ucap Naruto.

Kiba menyipitkan matanya, ia berjalan mendekati Naruto dan berhenti tepat di depan pemuda _blonde_ itu. "Terus, kenapa sampai basah tuh?" Ucap Kiba dengan jari telunjuknya yang mengarah pada wajah Naruto.

Menyadari jika jari telunjuk Kiba tengah mengarah pada wajah-lebih tepatnya pada bibirnya yang sedikit berkilat karena basah, Naruto segera menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya. "Bu-bukan apa-apa!"

"Khukhukhu..." Naruto merasakan pundaknya merinding saat mendengar tawa Kiba, apa lagi dengan senyuman yang sangat lebar diwajahnya menambah perasaan tidak enak dalam hatinya.

"Baiklah cukup. Kalian berdua kembali ke kelas, jam istirahat sudah selesai sepuluh menit yang lalu." Shikamaru menarik Kiba yang masih tersenyum-senyum sendiri dengan khayalan dikepalanya.

"Lalu kalian?" Tanya Naruto.

Shikamaru menatap Naruto dengan malas, "Tentu saja," Ia melirik Kiba yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Ke UKS." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Iya-iya, kami akan ke UK-Whoot?!" Kiba langsung menatap horror kearah Shikamaru, "Kau pa-pasti bercanda kan Shika?" Tanya Kiba dengan bulir keringat besar mengalir di belakang lehernya.

"Hmm? Bukankah tadi kau yang bilang jika tidak tahan carilah _love hotel _atau UKS?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Tapi yang kumaksud bukan kau!"

"Baiklah, kami pergi dulu Naruto. Katakan pada _sensei_ aku menunggui Kiba yang sedang 'sakit' di UKS." Ucap Shikamaru yang berjalan memasuki gedung sekolah dengan Kiba yang terus berontak karena Shikamaru tidak mau melepaskan tangannya dari pinggangnya.

"Gaah! Shika lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak."

"Kau tidak akan melakukannya kan? Pantatku masih sakit saat kau melakukannya tadi pagi!"

"Shika! Hee~ lepaskan aku~"

Dengan tingkat kecengoan tinggi, Naruto menatap kedua sahabatnya yang baru saja menghilang dibalik dinding sekolah. Benar-benar tidak menyangka kenapa ia bisa berteman dengan orang-orang mesum seperti mereka berdua. Atau kah ini karma untuknya karena dirinya juga jadi ikut-ikutan mesum karena memikirkan apa yang akan mereka berdua lakukan di UKS.

"Jangan cemari otak kecilmu dengan pikiran-pikiran dewasa _dobe._"

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya, ia melihat Sasuke yang berdiri dari duduknya dan menepuk pelan belakang celananya untuk membersihkan debu yang menempel. Seketika kekesalannya muncul kembali, ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasuke.

"Jangan bicara padaku, kau tahu aku sedang marah padamu!" Ucapnya.

"Hn? Karena aku mencuri ciuman pertamamu?"

_Blush_

"Jangan semudah itu mengatakannya _teme_!" Kesal Naruto.

"_Thats not your first kiss, I know._"

_Deg_!

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya yang mulai gemetaran, kenapa harus teringat akan hal itu sakarang. 'Aku menyedihkan.' Pikir Naruto, tanpa sadar ia tersenyum kecut memikirkan sesuatu yang seperti ini sungguh membuatnya kesal.

"Eh?"

Naruto menatap bingung sebuah tangan porselen yang tengah mengacak pelan rambut pirangnya. Ia melihat Sasuke dengan alis yang berkerut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Naruto seraya menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke dari atas kepalanya.

"Wajahmu jelek."

_Twich_!

"Apa sih maksudmu _teme_! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba saja mengataiku jelek!" Kesal Naruto, kenapa pula pemuda di depannya ini selalu berbicara sesuatu yang membuatnya jengkel.

"Aku tidak suka wajah kesakitanmu."

Mata Naruto terbelalak mendengar ucapan Sasuke, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping dengan kepala yang tertunduk.

Tangan Sasuke terangkat menyentuh helaian pirang Naruto. "Naru-"

"Ah! Kita terlambat! _Teme_, kita harus kembali ke kelas sekarang!" Ucap Naruto, ia berjalan sedikit lebih cepat kearah samping sekolah.

"Ayo _teme_! Kalau tidak cepat aku tinggal!"

Sasuke melihat Naruto yang melambaikan tangan padanya lalu kembali berlari memasuki gedung sekolah. Tidak ada niatan darinya untuk mengejar Naruto jika pemuda itu saja tidak berniat untuk kembali ke kelasnya. Sasuke merogoh kantung celananya saat ia merasakan getaran kecil di sana. Matanya menatap malas layar ponselnya yang menampilkan nama kontak yang sangat merepotkan baginya tengah memanggil.

"Hn."

"_Dimana kau?"_

"Sekolah."

"_Kembali, dia marah sekali padamu."_

"Hn."

Sasuke memasukan kembali ponselnya ke dalam kantung celananya. Matanya melirik kearah kiri. "Apa maumu?"

_Srak_

"Jadi, sejak tadi kau memang menyadari keberadaanku?" Seorang pemuda bersurai coklat panjang melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari balik dinding sekolah. "Kau pasti bukan orang biasa. Uchiha."

"Kau terlalu berisik untuk seorang _guardian, _Hyuuga." Ucap Sasuke.

Neji tersenyum sinis mendengar ucapan Sasuke, "Kau terlalu sensitif." Ucap Neji.

"Apa maumu?"

"Jauhi Naruto." Tegas Neji, "Kau tahu kan, kau hanya akan membuatnya dalam bahaya."

Tatapan Sasuke menajam, ia berjalan mendekat dimana Neji berdiri. "Kau sudah gagal menjaganya, apa aku harus diam saja dengan itu."

"Gagal?" Neji menarik kerah seragam Sasuke, "Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu padamu Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Kau tidak bisa menjaganya! Kau sudah gagal!" Ucap Neji, ia tertawa sinis. "Dan lihat dirimu sekarang, untuk apa kau kembali. _Zero_."

Sasuke menatap datar Neji, ia melepaskan tangan yang mencengkram kerahnya dengan sekali hentakan dan melangkah melewati Neji yang terdiam. Sudah lama sekali ia tak mendengar nama itu, nama yang diberikan padanya sebelum ia harus menjadi seorang _Sharingan_.

"Sejak kapan?" Tanya Sasuke.

Neji tersenyum dibalik punggungnya, "Kau begitu saja melepas penyamaran yang kau gunakan. Itu sungguh menggelikan _Zero_."

Bibir tipisnya menyunggingkan senyum meremehkan, "Sungguh lamban, kau tidak mengenali seseorang yang tiga tahun lamanya bersamamu dengan sekali lihat." Ucap Sasuke.

Tangan yang tak kalah putih darinya itu membalik tubuh Sasuke dengan kasar, ia meringis merasakan lukanya yang kembali terbuka karena cengkraman pada bahu kirinya itu sangat keras.

"Kau melupakan satu hal Uchiha. Kau bukan lagi penjaganya, kau sudah di keluarkan." Ucap Neji.

"Kau tidak punya hak untuk berdekatan lagi dengan Naruto."

Sasuke meremas pergelangan tangan Neji yang berada dibahunya, menyingkirkan tangan itu agar menjauh darinya. "Aku akan terus berada di dekatnya, selama aku merasa dia tidak berada ditangan yang tepat. _Seven_." Kakinya melangkah menjauhi Neji.

"Kau hampir membunuhnya."

Langkah Sasuke terhenti, ia terdiam dengan mata yang memandang lurus ke depan. "Aku tahu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Dan aku tidak akan mengulanginya."

Iris lavender Neji memandang kepergian Sasuke dengan datar, ia tak pernah menyangka Sasuke akan kembali dan betapa bodohnya ia karena tidak menyadari jika selama ini Uchiha Sasuke yang ia kenal dan ia lihat adalah dia. Membiarkan pemuda itu kembali berdekatan dengan Naruto.

'Kau dan aku telah gagal, karena kita berdua tidak bisa menjaganya dari kematian.'

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Adakah tingkah lakumu yang lain setelah ini?"

Tatapan datar Sasuke tetap tak berubah dari lima menit yang lalu saat ia tiba ditempat ini. Ia hanya menatap seorang laki-laki dengan rambut hitamnya yang panjang tengah berusaha menahan emosinya dengan mata yang terpejam dan tangan yang memijat keningnya.

"Kau sadar dengan apa yang kau lakukan? Membuka penyamaranmu." Laki-laki itu bertutur kembali. "Seharusnya kau tidak gegabah seperti ini, kau tidak seperti biasanya."

Laki-laki berambut hitam panjang itu menghela napasnya saat Sasuke tak juga bersuara, hanya diam dengan pandangan datar. "Bereskan barang-barangmu, kita pergi."

"Tidak."

Suigetsu mendelik cemas kearah tuannya yang tampak masih berusaha untuk sabar menghadapi pemuda di hadapannya. Terlebih dengan penolakan yang baru saja diucapkan pemuda itu pada sang tuan.

"A-ah, Sasuke. Sebaiknya kau kembali ke kamarmu. Kau baru pulang kan?" Suigetsu berdiri di depan Sasuke, membalikan tubuh pemuda itu hingga membelakanginya. "Cepat masuk. Aku tidak ingin kau ditamparnya lagi." Ucapnya dengan suara berbisik sembari mendorong pelan bahu pemuda itu.

Setelah Sasuke memasuki ruangannya, Suigetsu berbalik dan menatap tuannya yang tengah memandangnya dengan datar. Namun ia dapat melihat rasa tidak senang dibalik wajah datarnya itu. Dengan sedikit takut, Suigetsu melangkahkan kakinya mendekat hingga berdiri tepat di depan laki-laki yang duduk disofa single dengan satu tangan yang menyangga kepalanya.

"Sebaiknya Orochimaru sama juga beristirahat." Uccap Suigetsu.

Laki-laki bermata ular itu tersenyum, "Kemarilah." Ia mengangkat tangannya dan membuka telapak tangannya yang langsung disambut oleh tangan Suigetsu.

"Kau terlalu memanjakannya Sui," Ucap Orochimaru, ia menarik tangan Suigetsu dan mengecup punggung tangan pemuda itu.

Suigetsu tersenyum, "Bukankah anda juga begitu?" Tanya Suigetsu seraya mendudukan ridinya di lengan sofa.

Orochimaru tertawa kecil, ia menarik Suigetsu agar duduk dipangkuannya. "Apa yang harus kukatakan? Dia di sini karena aku." Orochimaru menjilat pemukaan bibir Suigetsu dan mengecupnya singkat.

Tangan pucat Orochimaru menyentuh wajah Suigetsu, mengelusnya dengan gerakan turun dan menyibak sedikit kerah kemeja berwarna ungu polos yang dikenakan Suigetsu. Ia tersunyum melihat bercak asing yang ada disekitar leher Suigetsu.

"Aku tidak suka berbagi, Suigetsu." Ucap Orochimaru, mata ularnya melirik orang lain selain dirinya dan Suigetsu yang berada di ruangan itu. Pemuda bertubuh tegap dan tinggi dengan surai_ orange_nya yang mencolok, membuat Suigetsu harus menelan ludahnya ketika ujung bibir pucat tuannya sedikit tertarik ke atas. 'Gawat.' Pikir Suigetsu.

"Jugo."

Pemuda bertubuh tegap itu menegakkan tubuhnya, "Ha'i, Orochimaru _sama_." Jawab Pemuda bernama Jugo itu.

"Kau mau melakukan _threesome_?"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Tubuh berbalut _T-shirt_ biru tua dan celana _jeans_ Sasuke nampak berbaring miring di atas tempat tidur berukuran single. Ia tidak tidur, matanya terbuka dengan pandangan yang mengarah pada langit-langit kamarnya. Pikirannya tengah melayang pada sesuatu di luar sana. Memikirkan pemuda pirang dengan wajah tan yang dihiasi tiga pasang garis di kedua pipinya. 'Apa yang tidak kuketahui darimu _princess_?'

Sasuke mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi miring, menatap pantulan dirinya pada cermin besar sebagai pengganti dinding kamarnya. Memperlihatkan wajahnya yang nampak datar namun terselip kekhawatiran di sana.

Ia kembali untuk pemuda itu, untuk seseorang yang menjadi princess baginya. Tapi Sasuke tahu ia seharusnya tak berada di dekatnya lagi. Kegagalannya sudah fatal hingga ia diusia sepuluh tahun harus merasakan hidup dalam penjara pemerintah.

Ingatannya masih sangat jelas saat bocah manis berambut pirang itu ternodai dengan merahnya darah. Darah yang menjadi warna diseluruh tubuh kecilnya. Semua itu salahnya, ia bersalah karena ia yang seharusnya menjaga bocah itu malah hanya bisa terdiam dengan kedua tangan yang terlumuri dengan darah milik Naruto.

Sasuke menutup matanya, lagi-lagi perasaan ini muncul. Kecerobohannya karena tak berhati-hati membuat ia melepas penyamarannya begitu saja hanya karena dia memintanya. 'Dasar bodoh.' Pikir Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

Tubuh itu mengenyahkan bebannya dari tempat tidur, melangkahkan kakinya menuju lemari satu pintu yang berada diujung kanan ruangan dan mengambil sebuah jaket berwarna hitam dari lemari itu.

Kakinya melangkah lagi, kali ini menuju pintu kamarnya. Ia terdiam sejenak menatap eksistensi pintu di depannya sebelum memutuskan untuk membuka pintu itu.

Sasuke menatap datar pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya, alisnya sedikit terangkat mungkin saat melihat tiga sosok yang ia kenal tengah dalam keadaan _naked_ alias tanpa sehelai benang pun dengan salah seorang dari ketiganya tampak mendesah hebat dengan wajah merah dan peluh bercucuran.

"O-Orochimaru angh! sammah... cu-cukup mmh...!"

Desahan itu keluar dari mulut yang mengalirkan liur dengan pandangan yang meredup kerena nafsu yang dirasakannya. Tidak kuat menahan seluruh gejolak nafsu disaat tubuhnya tengah di'serang' dengan tenpa ampun oleh tuannya dan juga pelayannya.

"Angh! Jugo...cu..kup ha-ah! Nnnh..." Suigetsu, orang yang tengah kewalahan menanggapi serangan dua laki-laki di depan dan belakang tubuhnya mendesah semakin keras saat _nipple_ dan punggungnya terus dijilat dan dihisap.

"Angh...ah...Ah!..Ha...ah! Sas-suke..." Orochimaru menghentikan kegiatannya mendengar pemuda kesayangannya menyebutkan nama lain selain namanya dan pemuda bersurai _orange_ di depannya. Ia melirik tempat dimana Sasuke berdiri dengan wajah datar, memperhatikan apa yang tengah 'tampil' di depannya.

"Ada yang kau perlukan?" Tanya Orochimaru.

"Hn. Aku keluar sebentar." Jawab Sasuke yang langsung berjalan menjauh. Tidak ingin tontonan dengan _rating_ M itu mencemari pikirannya yang masih di bawah umur. (A/N : Kamu memang sudah tercemar sejak lahir 'Suke -_- #digampar _readers_ + Sasuke FC)

Sasuke berjalan keluar dari 'rumah' bergaya minimalis dengan pakaian serba hitamnya. Memutuskan pergi untuk sekedar menyegarkan pikirannya yang yah mungkin sedikit semerawut dan juga ditambah dengan kejadian tak terduga dari laki-laki ular yang menjadi pengganti ayahnya tadi membuat ia harus benar-benar menggaris tebal kata segar yang ia maksudkan.

Kakinya menapaki setiap langkahnya diaspal jalan setapak yang tak terasa sudah agak jauh dari tempat awalnya. Sasuke menatap lalu lalang pejalan kaki yang kadang berhenti untuk sekedar mengagumi dirinya dengan wajah yang merona. Bagus sekali, ia tidak memakai penyamarannya sebagai anak cupu tadi. Tapi apa gunanya juga penyamaran itu jika ia saja sudah melepasnya tadi pagi.

"Um... Sasuke?"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya saat telinganya mendengar namanya disebut oleh seseorang, ia menoleh ke kanan dan mendapati seseorang yang tengah bergelayut dipikirannya berdiri dengan wajah

"Ternyata benar kau Sasuke!" Naruto berlari kecil menghampiri menghampiri pemuda onyx yang tengah menatapnya dengan datar. "Sedang apa di sini? Apa rumahmu ada di dekat sini?" Tanya Naruto setelah ia berada di dekat Sasuke.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke.

"Benarkah? Aku tadi membeli ramen di sana dan sepertinya melihatmu, jadi aku memanggilmu deh!" Ucap Naruto.

"Bukannya kau marah padaku?" Tanya Sasuke yang sukses membuat Naruto terdiam dengan bodohnya.

"I-itu, aku memang masih marah padamu! Jadi jangan berhenti bicara padaku!" Ucap Naruto, tidak sadar jika ia sendiri yang lebih dulu bicara pada Sasuke.

Naruto segera berbalik, bermaksud pergi namun tiba-tiba ia menarik tangan Sasuke dan berlari dengan kencangnya membuat Sasuke yang terkejut hanya bisa mengikuti kemana Naruto membawa –menyeretnya.

**.**

**.**

Napas Naruto tersengal-sengal dengan satu tangannya yang membawa kantung plastik berisi ramen bertumpu pada lututnya. Ia menengok ke kanan dan kirinya seolah tengah mengamati sesuatu.

"Ha'ah, akhirnya tidak ada~" Ucap Naruto seraya mengelus dadanya yang masih naik turun dengan cepat memasok udara keparu-parunya.

"Yosh! Ayo kita pergi Sasuke!" Naruto melangkahkan kakinya namun ia berhenti saat melihat Sasuke yang diam saja. "Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kenapa kau lari?" Tanya Sasuke.

Naruto menggaruk belakang punggungnya, "A-ano, hehehe.. Itu, aku lari dari rumahku." Ucap Naruto dengan tawa di akhir ucapannya.

"_Dobe_."

_Twich_!

"Siapa yang kau sebut _dobe_? Heh _teme_?!" Teriak Naruto, pemuda ini selalu saja melontarkan kata-kata yang membuatnya kesal.

Sasuke menghela napasnya, sepertinya Naruto sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa ia harus dikawal oleh begitu banyak polisi. "Kuantar kau kembali ke rumahmu." Ucap Sasuke dan menarik tangan Naruto yang sejak tadi masih menggandeng tangannya.

"Eh? Apa? Kenapa? Aku tidak mau Sasuke!" Naruto menarik-narik tangannya yang digenggam Sasuke. "Ck! Lepaskan aku!" Teriak Naruto.

Sasuke terus berjalan tanpa peduli dengan Naruto yang terus berteriak meminta untuk dilepaskan. Namun ia menghentikan langkahnya dengan mata yang menyipit tajam. 'Aneh.' Pikir Sasuke.

Bugh!

Naruto meringis merasakan wajahnya menabrak punggung Sasuke, "Jangan berhenti tiba-tiba _teme_!"

Sasuke melirik kanan dan kiri jalan yang dilewatinya sekarang, sepi. Tidak ada satu orang pun selain ia dan Naruto di jalan ini. Ia menengok ke belakang dan sama, tidak ada orang sama sekali. 'Ada yang tidak beres.' Pikir Sasuke.

"_Teme_! Kau dengar tidak sih! Hei, 'Suke!"

"Diam."

Naruto terdiam mendengar nada dingin Sasuke, ia mengerutkan alisnya saat Sasuke terlihat mencari-cari sesuatu dengan menggerak-gerakan kepalanya.

"A-ada apa?" Tanya Naruto, ia meneguk ludahnya melihat tatapan mata Sasuke. Sangat tajam, ia tidak pernah melihat tatapan ini dari Sasuke sebelumnya.

Sasuke tak menjawab, ia masih sibuk mencari sesuatu entah apa. Firasatnya buruk, ada yang tidak beres dengan kesunyian ini.

_Dor_!

"Akh!"

Teriakan dari Naruto membuat Sasuke mengalihakan perhatiannya pada pemuda pirang yang kini memegangi bahu kirinya yang mulai merembeskan cairan merah. Ia terlalu fokus hingga tak menyadari tembakan itu.

Segera ditariknya tubuh Naruto mendekat padanya. Mendekap Naruto yang meringis merasakan sakit pada bahu kirinya dan merapatkan tubuhnya pada pohon yang jaraknya paling dekat dengannya.

"Ta-tadi itu apa?" Tanya Naruto, ia sangat terkejut dengan bahu kirinya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa sakit dan mengeluarkan darah. Ia menatap Sasuke, meminta penjelasan dari pemuda _onyx_ itu.

"Sasuke-"

"Diamlah." Perintah Sasuke dengan wajah serius yang membuat Naruto langsung terdiam.

"Kau bawa ponsel?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ya, tapi untuk apa?" Tanya Naruto, ia mengeluarkan ponsel merahnya dari kantung celana dan langsung direbut Sasuke.

_Dor_! _Dor_!

Naruto membenamkan wajahnya didada Sasuke, suara tembakan barusan mengingatkan ia pada kejadian yang ia alami beberapa hari yang lalu. Tubuhnya terlihat sedikit gemetar.

Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya saat ia merasa tubuh dalam dekapannya sedikit gemetaran. Matanya berkilat menatap darah yang menodai bahu kiri Naruto.

_Dor_!

Suara tembakan kembali terdengar, menyusul dengan rentetan tembakan yang terus terarah pada Sasuke dan Naruto. Puluhan peluru yang ditembakan itu terlihat menancap pada jalanan aspal dan membuat lecet pohon yang menjadi sandaran Sasuke.

'_Shit_! Siapa mereka?!'

_**To be~ tobe~ Tobe~ continue~**_

* * *

Shalala~ akhirnya selesai, chapter enam akhirnya rampung~ *nyanyi-nyanyi a la Hotaru no Hikari* #dikroyok masa karena bikin lagu orang ga laku

Nah, minna san. Silahkan reviewnya! Yosh!

Ketemu lagi di chapter depan! ^^/ Buabuay!


End file.
